Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: Cyborgs and Andriods
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: With the city safe from Shredder and Karai's threat... a scientist arrives at the city to unveil a new project. She conducts cybernetic experiments on humans turning them into androids. One of which saught out to kill our heroes... will Alex reclaim a new weapon and fight alongside her friends? April and Alex team up to stop a new invading army of cyborgs and androids...
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Trutles: Cyborgs and Human Androids**

It's been four months since our last encounter with Shredder. After we defeated him and Karai, and made sure they had a nice and cozy jail cell, the guys decided to fully pursue their music album. We were scheduled to go to Chicago today. The director had to change the date due to some conflicting scheduling problems, but the new date is set.

What's happened with everyone, well Casey and April finally got married, they had a small lovely wedding. They held it at the house outside of the city, the one the guys bought… yup that one. Me and Vern decided to move in together, my apartment was finally fixed so we moved there. The entire building was rented out and new tenants have moved in to every floor.

Leonardo and Yuri both run Leo's dojo in the city; they've taken on new students and set up classes to teach basics of self-defence and martial arts. Donatello and Nina, let's just say those two followed in Leonardo and Yuri's footsteps, they ended up having a daughter they named Yuki… she's extremely intelligent and very adorable. Donnie and Nina both still work at the science lab and are currently working on the new robotics engineering program.

Michelangelo… well he's still crazy Mikey, he's been working on new material for upcoming rap CD's, and he and Aki are in this weird relationship. I don't know what it is and I don't even question it. Raphael, him and Mari are in this on-again-off-again weird relationship as well… they both work at Raph's gym and now have converted it to a unisex gym. They still get along…. Sometimes.

Yet today on the day we go to Chicago everything is complete and utter chaos….

* * *

 _4 hours before flight…_

"Keno get down from there right now… I'm serious," I said to him crossing my arms. He thinks he's a strong daredevil turtle who thinks he can jump off my book case and not get hurt. Last time he attempted this he broke his arm against my glass table.

"No I don't have to listen to you," he said walking along the top of the bookcase.

"I'm serious I have no time for this right now, we have to be at the airport this morning and I need to drop you and Yuki off at home," I shouted at him. He walked along the bookcase taunting me.

"Keno come on stop playing…." Yuki said coming through the hallway with her book in her hand.

"Auntie is busy today," she looked at him and pushed up her glasses.

"Why can't you listen to me like Yuki does," I said to him as he bent down attempting to jump.

"Because you're mean…." He said then jumped.

"Ahh, Keno…" I shouted at him and grabbed him breaking his fault. He knocked me down to the ground with him.

"Uh that hurt… come on this isn't cool kid," I said to him pulling him off me.

"Whatever at least grandpa is more fun then you," he said and huffed.

"Woah what happened here," Vern said coming through the door.

"Keno was on the bookshelf again," I said as Vern helped me off the floor.

"Yeah… Aunt Alex doesn't know how to relax," Keno said crossing his arms.

"Maybe if you listen to her she will relax," Vern said to him and shook his head.

"Luggage is in the car…." He said reminding me about the trip.

"Oh, we have to go now…" I said fixing my dress.

"You look nice by the way, haven't seen you wear a dress like this in a long time," he said pecking my cheek.

"Ewwww…. Can we go now?" Keno said grabbing his back bag. Yuki did the same and pushed her book into her bag.

"Good god we're not going to make the flight on time… with traffic and the kids…" I started mumbling to myself looking at my watch. I frantically grabbed my jacket and awkwardly put it on while pushing the kids to the door.

"Call me when you get to the hotel," Vern said following behind us.

"Have a good work day, love you bye…." I said quickly pushing the kids out the door. He laughed and closed it behind us.

"Why does dad have to go on this stupid trip, they're all going… it's not fair," Keno huffed again as we ran down the hallway and down the stairs to the main floor.

I pushed them out the doors and they ran to the car.

"Whatever," he said and climbed into the back seat, Yuki slid in next to him.

I closed the door and came around the car getting in.

"Okay, good…. Seatbelts," I said and adjusted my mirrors; I frantically put mine on and started the car.

"Keno why are you so mean to Aunt Alex?" Yuki whispered to him.

"Because she and aunt April are mean," he said crossing his arms.

"Okay enough of that, we are not mean," I said to them pulling out of the lot.

"We live two blocks away why do we have to drive, we could've walked or ran… or flew," Keno said watching my navigation system change as we pulled out to the main road.

"You have no superpowers Keno," I said to him as we drove down the block to the subway station.

"Yeah I do… you just don't know yet," he said and looked at the garage door open as I pulled the car into the garage.

"Superman has superpowers," Keno argued as he opened the car door getting out. I turned off the car and sighed deeply.

"Superman is not a turtle Keno," I told him opening the door for Yuki; she grabbed her back and jumped out.

"Shows how much you know…. DAD," Keno shouted running through the door.

"It's about time… what took you guys so long?" Leo questioned picking up Keno and hugging him.

"Your son was on the bookshelf again thinking he could fly," I said coming through the door.

"Hi dad," Yuki said to Donnie as she came over to his work space.

"Keno I told you over and over again you can't fly…." Leo said to him putting him down.

"I don't care I don't have to listen to aunt Alex anyway… and yeah I can fly, you just don't know it yet," he huffed again and crossed his arms.

"Oh yes you do," Yuri said behind him. He's scared of his mom; he slowly turned around and stepped away from her then ran to his room.

"Dudes we got to go like yesterday…" Mikey said grabbing his bag and hugging April and Aki.

"Yes we do," I said as the girls hugged me.

"Call us when you guys get to the hotel," April said as I hugged her.

"For sure… and could you and Casey check in on Splinter and everyone while we're gone," I said to her. Casey smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah yeah go the traffic is crazy right now," Casey said waving for us to leave.

"BYE KENO," I shouted at him. He opened his bedroom door and looked at us.

"Little man don't give the girls a hard time… or April understand, behave," Leo said kissing his forehead.

"Yeah yeah," Keno huffed.

"Dudes…. And Alex taxi is here," Raph said at the garage door. Donnie pulled his glasses to his face and hugged Yuki and Nina.

"Be careful, and have a safe trip…" Splinter said following us to the door.

"Love yeah Splinter, bye," I said to him as we ran out the garage door it closed behind us.

* * *

"Whew," I said taking in a deep breath. The taxi had made it to the airport with two hours to spare. I was relieved, getting through baggage claims, scanners and to the terminal was going to take us a while.

"Relax we have plenty of time," Raph said touching my shoulder.

"So this will be the first time for you guys flying first class huh?" I said to them and smiled.

"Yeah we usually fly cargo," Mikey teased and rocked back and forth on his feet. He was watching the switch board change.

"Fly cargo… that makes us sound like we are luggage bro," Donnie said touching Mikey's shoulder.

"Dude not luggage just over sized turtles who fly in the hangers so we can rock out and kick bad guys butt's…." Mikey said making no sense. I looked at him and shook my head.

"We have to get to terminal C86" I said to them noticing our flight number on the screen.

"Let's rock and roll," Leo said picking up his bag and my luggage.

"Woah didn't pack light did you, Alex… we're only going for a week," Leo said to me holding my suitcase.

"A girl needs things Leo," I said and followed him.

"Yeah Leo jeez," Mikey said humming to himself. I tried not to laugh as we approached the baggage check.

"Uh, hi…." A lady behind the counter said looking at the guys.

I handed her our tickets.

"Uh huh Chicago," she said looking to her computer.

"Never had turtles fly first class before," she said nervously tapping on her computer.

"Don't worry they don't bite, well not all of them… Mikey sometimes talks to himself, and thinks he's all that… which he's really not…. So don't worry they're harmless," I smiled and took the tickets from her.

The guys chuckled and shook their heads.

"Nice Alex, you just made us seem like harmless pets…. Or something like that," Raph said poking my arm.

"Can it," I muttered and smiled at the lady again.

"Okay well your bags are good to go, you have to go around the cue, and to inspection," she said pointing to the long line up.

"Great," Donnie said and picked up his bag.

"Thanks," I said to her and turned around following the guys.

"Talking, walking turtles… and I thought I've seen it all," the lady said to herself as we walked away.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," I said looking at the line up.

"Patience is a virtue little one," Mikey said in this weird Asian accent.

"What are you a Jedi or something?" I teased him hitting him over the head with my magazine.

"Girl if I were a Jedi…. I wouldn't be this cool," Mikey said crossing his arms and nodding.

"Wow, really why did we bring him?" I leaned over to Raph and whispered.

He chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Okay next," the lady at the end of the cue said. She gestured her hand towards the large metal detectors.

"Woah, uhhh large turtles…" she said holding her hands up to us.

"Uhh huuh," she said extending her words.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes they're large walking talking turtles, they don't bite or have rabies, they have all paperwork and have the key to the city… anything else," I said to her and to the guys at the metal detectors.

"Smooth girl," Mikey chuckled behind me.

"Wow Alex relax," Leo said putting down my bag.

"Okay… well one at a time," she said as she waved her hand for us to go through.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

"That girls got problems," Donnie said leaning in to Leo.

"Hahaha, don't say that to her face Donnie," Leo teased as I walked through the metal detector.

"That thing on your head, has to come off…." The guy standing by the gate said to Donnie.

"Yeah yeah," Donnie sighed and pulled his gear off his head putting it into the bucket with his bag.

He walked through and didn't beep.

"You too buddy those chains around your neck, everything has to go in the bucket," he said to Mikey as he came towards the gate.

"Dude I got yeah," Mikey said taking everything off from around his neck and placing them in the bucket.

He went through as well and didn't beep.

Leo and Raph did the same and took off whatever they were wearing; they put their bags and mine in the bucket and walked through. They didn't beep either.

"Okay your good to go," the guy at the end of the conveyor belt said. We grabbed our stuff and walked through another set of doors.

* * *

"This is painstaking," I said as it took us twenty minutes to reach the gate.

"Alex relax will yeah, you've been on edge all morning," Leo said patting my head.

I pushed his hand away.

"Yeah because your son hasn't listened to me for the last two days, I thought we'd be late for the flight, and… I'm managing a bunch of teenage turtle's record contract; yeah I'm on edge…" I said to him and huffed.

"Hehhee, well consider this a vacation," Donnie said adjusting his gear over his head again.

"Vacation… psssht, right…. And won't that thing interfere with the planes controls?" I said pointing to Donnie's head gear.

"Nope, it's modified," Donnie said and smiled.

We sat down on the chairs waiting for the terminal gate to open.

"What is with Keno anyway lately he's been so defiant and stubborn…." I said to Leo as he pushed the bags together.

"I really don't know why he's acting this way, April said the same thing this morning…Yuri's going to have a talk with him about his behaviour and I'll be sure too as well when I get home," he said leaning back in the seat.

I looked at Mikey and pressed my lips together so I wouldn't laugh at him.

"You brought a yoyo?" I said watching him twirl the thing around. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing girl," he said and hummed to himself.

"Alex girl you know better than to question Mikey's actions, it only results in punishment of an immense caliber," Donnie said reminding me of the bucket of honey incident that happened as revenge for smothering Mikey.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in the chair.

"So how long is this flight anyway," I asked looking to the ceiling.

"Four hours," Raph said looking at his itinerary.

"Great," I mumbled to myself.

"Ma'am," a lady said to me. I looked over at her.

"We are boarding first class right now, may I see your boarding passes," she asked extending her hand to us. She looked at the guys cautiously as she ripped a piece of their passes.

"Yes yes, they are turtles, they walk and talk…." I said to her and sighed.

"Hahaha, sorry she's been on edge all morning," Leo said coming around her to the terminal.

"Maybe you guys should wear a card around your neck saying you're walking talking turtles," I said to them as I walked down the long terminal to the plane.

"Maybe you should wear one that says annoying obnoxious talking older sister," Leo teased. I turned around and glared at him.

"Yeah yeah keep walking," he said and turned me around pushing me to the plane door.

We smiled at the flight attendant waiting for us.

"Uh, welcome…" she said looking to the guys.

I held out our passes.

"First class, good thing the seats are bigger," she said and gestured her hand for us.

"Great," I said and sat down in one of the seats.

"Sweet they twirl," Mikey said twirling in the seat.

I shook my head at him and stood up helping the guys push the luggage in to the overhead compartments.

I sat back down again.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Donnie said as people started to fill the plane.

"Yup because they've never seen walking talking turtles before…." I said this to the crowd of people who looked at us awkwardly as they made their way through the plane.

"Alex…. Girl really chill out," Raph said touching his hands to my shoulders.

"Right, I don't like it when people look at you guys as if you're….." I tried to think of the right words to say as not to sound arrogant or rude.

"Weird, awkward…. Mutants," Raph said tapping my head.

"Exactly," I said and sighed again.

"We're used to it Alex, that's why we stayed underground all this time… now that we have the freedom to come and go in the city, people are still going to look at us weird, it's a matter of acceptance not arrogance," Leo said shifting into the seat across from me.

"Touché," Donnie said agreeing. He and Mikey sat to the opposite side of us.

* * *

As people started to fill the plane the captain came over the intercom and addressed the passengers. I clicked my seat belt on and looked out the window as the flight attendants closed the doors and prepared for takeoff.

"Hey Alex," Leo said distracting my thinking. I turned and looked at him.

"How come you haven't set a wedding date yet?" he asked. I knew he was going to ask, they've been asking me for over a month now.

"I don't know guess haven't had much time to decide yet," I said to him then looked out the window as the plane started to lift off the ground.

"Your scared aren't yeah," he said again. I looked at him sternly.

"I'm not scared; I just haven't had time to think that's all…." I said ending the conversation.

"Why are you so anxious for me to set a wedding date?" I asked him lifting my feet over the edge of the seat as the seatbelt sign went off.

"Just curious," he asked and leaned back in the seat.

"You're never curious, there's a reason you asked so talk…." I said to him.

"Vern said something to you guys didn't he," I said turning my seat to them.

"No he actually didn't… you're lucky he's a very patient guy, but I was just curious… honestly," Leo said holding his hands up.

"Uh huh," I said and turned my seat back to the window looking out to the sky.

"Wow she really is on edge," Raph said to Donnie as he set up a chess board.

I didn't pay attention to them much the whole time while we were in the air. Donnie played two chess games with Raph and Leo, while Mikey hummed annoyingly in the background.

"So…. Uhhh, refreshments," a young male flight attendant said to us as he brought his cart through the aisle.

I sighed and turned my chair around.

"Yes their turtles," I said to him, he looked at me as if he didn't seem to care.

"Nevermind," I said.

"Anything to drink?" he asked me holding up a cup.

"Water," I said to him. Raph looked at me and chuckled.

The guy plopped some ice in to the cup and poured the water, he handed it to me with a napkin.

"Thanks," I said to him and put the cup into the cup holder. He pushed his cart through the curtain to the other part of the plane.

"Hahaha, wow," I heard Raphael say after a few moments. I looked at him agitated.

"What?" I said to him.

"He gave you his phone number on the back of the napkin," he chuckled and held it up.  
"Haha, wow girl… a phone number, pretty hot…" Mikey teased and threw some peanuts in to his mouth.

"Hey Mikey…. I hope you choke on those peanuts…."I said to him sarcastically.

Donnie looked at me then Mikey and chuckled.

"That's not nice girl," Mikey said mumbling.

"I think now you might want to consider that wedding date…." Leo teased and looked at the napkin.

"Hahhaa, should call him bro and like totally prank him," Mikey joked. I rolled my eyes and turned my seat around again.

* * *

"Damn that flight felt long," Raph said stretching his arms. I pushed my sunglasses over my eyes.

"So, do we take a taxi?" Leo asked as we looked to the revolving doors.

"Apparently not…" Donnie said pointing to a driver who held a sign in his hands it said A&G guests TURTLE POWER.

I looked at them then smiled.

"Guess we have a driver," I said and came up to the man.

"Hi," I said to him.

"Wow when the boss said I had to pick up turtles from the airport, I didn't think he meant real walking talking turtles," the driver said and took my bag.

"Well that's us," Mikey smiled.

"Okay then… well I'm James I'll be your driver for your entire visit to Chicago, anything you need please call me, here's my card," he said and handed me his card. I looked at it and pushed it into my jacket pocket.

"I'll take you to your hotel," he said turning to the doors. We followed him outside.

"Woah," I said stopping, Raph and Donnie hit in to me.

"Woah," they both whistled.

"Dude, we get a limo ride?" Mikey nodded checking out the long black car.

"Surprised," the driver said holding the door opened for us.

"Yeah totally," Leo said as we all piled in to the car.

"This is one sweet ride," Donnie said amused at the interior.

"The boss is looking forward to meeting with all of you tomorrow morning, I'll be at the hotel by 10 am," he said to use from the front seat as he pulled out of the airport lot and in to traffic.

"Guys this is so cool," I said to them.

"Totally," Donnie said looking out the window.

We drove for what seemed like an hour, the entire city was huge. Not as big as New York of course but Chicago was nice, it seemed quaint. Our hotel though was something else.

"Wow," I said as we pulled up to the hotel entrance.

"This guy must have really liked your demo CD," I said to them exiting the car.

"You're all checked in no need to see reception," the driver said handing me a small envelope. I opened it and pulled out the hotel door keys.

"Cool," I said and handed one to Leo and one to Donnie.

I looked at the key and read it.

"Wait the presidential suit… WHAT?" I squealed.

"Yes ma'am, Mr. White always ensures his talent have everything they need when they come to see him," he said gathering our bags.

Mikey and Raph looked to eachother.

"AWESOME," they both said and high fived eachother. We followed the driver in to the hotel as a concierge took our bags.

He didn't seem to question the fact that I was with walking turtles, even while in the elevator he seemed bemused by the guys chatting behaviour.

"Here we are," the boy said opening the door to our room.

"Uhhh, I think I've died…." I said to them as I walked in to the large hotel room.

"This place is bigger than my apartment," I said walking through the place.

"Wooooohooo, this is like totally rad," Mikey said checking out the bedroom.

"Thanks," Leo said to the boy as he brought in our luggage and then left .

"Guys this is totally cool," I said to them as I checked out the bedroom.

"We really didn't expect this, I mean our demo CD is just basic, nothing really too fancy…" Leo said behind me. I turned to him and smiled tapping his cheeks.

"Leo this is totally out of this world," I said to him and pranced around him checking out the rest of the room.

"Alex, doll there's two beds… wanna share," Mikey teased and twirled his yoyo.

"Not with you," I said to him. Then my phone rang and vibrated.

"Hey Vern," I said answering it. Mikey made a face at me so I had to turn away to the bathroom so I wouldn't laugh at him.

"Chicago already," he said on the other end.

"Yes and the hotel is freaking huge, it's the presidential suite," I said to him and sat down on the bathroom floor.

"Nice…" he said that's when I heard a lot of commotion in the background.

"Throwing a party without me?" I said hearing cheering.

"Nope, Casey and I are watching the hockey game on TV…. Freaking awesome," he said then I heard Casey over the phone.

"ALEX YOU MISSED A PENALTY SHOT…. IT KICKED SERIOUS ASS," Casey said in the background.

I laughed and shook my head.

"So what's going on there?" Vern asked. I opened the bathroom door and noticing Leo and Donnie on the phone and Mikey was three way talking with April and Aki.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him and closed the door.

"Hit me," he said. I laughed.

"Well Leo's on the phone with Yuri and Keno apparently Keno attempted to jump off the train carts again, this time Splinter caught him before he broke every bone in his body." I said hearing the conversations in the other room loud and clear.

"Donnie is on the phone with Yuki, apparently her model airplanes propellers aren't working so he's walking her through some steps to get them working again." I said then went silent for a moment.

"Oh god," Vern said.

"Mikey is three way calling April and Aki and it seems like an interesting conversation… don't ask," I said to him again.

"And Raphael?" he asked laughing.

"Well since him and Mari are in this weird on-again-off-again relationship, they barely talk much… so I think he's knitting something," I said opening the bathroom door again.

"He knits what?" Vern asked.

'I told you not to ask," I said to him then laughed again.

I walked through the room to the bed room so I could change out of my clothes.

"Keno I said you can't have a pet tarantula… no, your aunts April and Alex hate spiders…." Leo said as I passed him. Vern herd this and laughed.

"No, no Yuki you need to adjust the blades so they are facing east," Donnie said to her. I shook my head.

"Yooooooo girls sup babes," Mikey said to April and Aki.

"Oh my god what have I gotten myself in to," I said to Vern as I closed the bedroom door shut.

"You chose to be their manager, you have to live with the consequences," he said again.

"I know I know, and I chose to live with them too… god," I said to myself awkwardly balancing the phone against my ear and changing.

"Hahhaa, well babe, I should let you go and enjoy your… well evening…" he said.

"Don't kill them," he said again after a moment.

"I'll try not too," I said to him throwing my shirt to the bed.

"Love yeah, have fun," he said then I heard Casey in the background saying bye.

I laughed and hung up.

"ALEX BABE," Mikey said coming through the door.

"AAH, GET OUT…" I shouted at him holding my shirt to my body.

"Woah pretty hot," he said and chuckled leaving out the door closing it behind him.

"MORON," I shouted after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Nikki and BJ for suggesting I write another story with humor and androids... I like the idea. Here's a funny chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Do not go in there… Alex is changing," Mikey sighed happily and said this to Leo before he could reach for the door handle.

"These eyes cannot undo what they've seen," he said cheerfully and sat down on the couch.

"You're an idiot, you're lucky Alex hasn't killed you yet," Leo said to him. He threw a book at him and sat down on the couch across from him clicking on the TV.

I mumbled to myself as I came through the door brushing my hair.

Mikey looked at me as I passed him and hummed loudly.

"Shut it Mikey," I said to him and sat down next to Leo.

"What's with the shirt?" Donnie asked adjusting his glasses. He waved his hand for me to slide over.

"Ask him, his son spilled orange juice all over my pajama bottoms, now I have to resort to wearing a large shirt," I said to him looking at Leo.

"Maybe he could benefit from Splinters training, some discipline wouldn't hurt him," I said tossing my brush to the table.

"Splinter could train him you know, maybe he and Yuki would benefit from it…" Raph said agreeing with me.

I looked at Leo and Donnie nodding.

"Woah, legs-o-rama, girl never seen you dress like that," Raph teased.

"Heheheh yup," Mikey chuckled agreeing.

"Oh my god," I said and rolled my eyes. I stood up and reached for the blanket on the couch behind Mikey. He grabbed it.

"Hey I was going to use that," he said tugging it.

I looked at him and blinked.

"Nah, just teasing yeah," he said letting go of the blanket. I sighed and took it back to the couch and sat down wrapping myself with it.

"Jerks," I said to him and Raph.

"What girl… is there a problem?" Raph asked sitting next to Mikey.

I crossed my arms and looked at them.

"Don't mind them Alex they hit on everything and anything that moves." Leo said trying to calm my mood.

I tried not to laugh at the thought.

"They have girlfriends, well Mikey does…. I think, and Raph… I don't want to know what he has," I said to him.

"See girl, you're a human girl, we don't have many human girl friends so you and April… your special girl," Mikey said nodding.

"Wow," I said sarcastically.

"So, Leo… Donnie, why don't you consider Splinter training Yuki and Keno?" I asked them both pulling the blanket over my arms.

"I wouldn't mind Yuki training, she is rather young though," Donnie said cleaning his glasses.

"Keno would drive Splinter crazy in training," Leo said flicking through the channels.

"Weren't they your ages when Splinter trained you?" I asked him.

"Yeah we were, but I don't know if Keno would actually obey the rules of training…" Leo said giving up on the TV channels. He put it on some random cartoon that was playing.

"I think he would benefit greatly," I said to him picking up the room service menu off the table.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked looking it over.

"Totally," Donnie said leaning over to me.

"Well I'm ordering one of everything," I said nodding. They all looked at me and groaned.

"What when I said I was hungry I meant it," I said to them pushing down the menu.

"…. And if anyone throws out anything about me being pregnant I'm going to ensure you suffocate in your sleep," I said looking at the menu again.

They all laughed out loud.

* * *

I jumped off the couch and went over to the stationary table and picked up the room phone.

"Dude what do you think Mr. White wants to talk about tomorrow," Mikey chimed excitedly.

"We leave the talking to Alex Mikey," Donnie said throwing a magazine at him. He grabbed it and threw it back.

"Dude what if we like totally get our shot..." Mikey chimed again.

"No I want one of everything on the menu," I said to the boy over the phone.

"Why would I be joking, theirs five of us so yeah… I want one of everything," I said to him again.

"No, no… that wouldn't be a problem, leaving the talking to Alex is her speciality," Raph teased and chuckled as I told the boy over the phone what room we were in.

I hung up the phone and went over to the couch again. Leo and Donnie slid in together teasing me so I wouldn't sit down.

"Come on I don't want to sit next to them," I pointed to Raph and Mikey.

"Hahaha, tough luck for you," Leo said waving his hand for me to scram.

"Come on girl we don't bite," Mikey said tapping the seat next to him. I forcefully grabbed the blanket from between Donnie and Leo and huffed, then went over to the other couch.

"Sup?" Mikey said when I sat down between them.

"Hahahhaa," Leo and Donnie laughed.

"Any comments from either one of you about what I'm wearing I'll beat the both of you," I said to him and Raph. Raph crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Girl I like hitting on you… you're just so fly it's not even funny," Mikey teased and chuckled. I gave him this what-the-heck-are-you-talking about look. He smiled then they all laughed again.

That's when we heard a knock on the door.

"Thank god," I said and jumped off the couch. Leo got up and went to the door before me.

"Hey room service," the boy said as he and another man came through the door with a cart full of food.

"This smells so great," I said looking at one of the trays.

"Thanks," Leo said to the boy.

"No problem, just leave the carts outside the door when you're done," he said looking around Leo to me as I leaned near the other cart opening the lid to the food trays. Mikey and Raph came over to the cart as well.

Leo shifted over blocking me from the boys view.

"Anyway, if you need anything else let us know…" he said, him and the other man who seemed like he was surprised by the fact that talking turtles where in a room with a girl, both turned towards the door.

"Wow," Donnie said shaking his head and closing the door behind them.

"Oh my god this is so good," I said to the guys as I picked up a sushi roll.

"Girl you got taste in food," Mikey said as they moved the table and pushed the carts to it place.

"What taste this is what they had on their menu," I said to them as I grabbed one of the trays off the cart.

"You guys can have anything else this one is mine," I said and waved my hand over the tray in my lap. Leo and Donnie sat back down as Raph and Mikey shifted on the couch with me.

"Wow, hungry much," Raph teased throwing a shrimp in his mouth.

"So-hungry-like-a-kid," I mumbled my mouth full of food.

"Wow, and I thought Mikey was the child…" Leo teased as he and Donnie picked at the food on their trays.

"I love food," Mikey sighed happily and picked a tray and started plopping food from the other trays on there.

"BITE ME," I said and took a shrimp from Raph's tray.

He shook his head.

* * *

Leo pushed the carts outside the door then closed it as I picked up a note pad and pen from the desk and started writing down notes for tomorrow.

"Why are you talking to yourself… nevermind don't answer that," Leo said holding his hands up to me.

"If you want to know, I'm writing down notes for tomorrow's meeting," I said to him.

"So tomorrow whatever Mr. White wants to discuss with us, we do not make a decision until we talk it over together," I said to them waving my pen in the air. I paced around the room talking to myself again.

"Sounds fair," Donnie said as he set up a checker board on the table. I stopped and looked at it.

"Checkers, interesting…" I said then went back to writing on the pad.

"Mikey please try to keep your cool tomorrow…." I said to him sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"Don't worry girl, I won't say a word…" he said tapping my back.

"What now…." I said as someone else knocked on the door.

I jumped off the couch and went to answer it.

"Hi," I said noticing housekeeping at the door.

"Ma'am…. Uh just need to change the towels," the lady said holding white towels in her arms.

"No one's used the shower yet, so we're okay for now," I said to her and smiled.

"Alright," she said and turned to her cart. I closed the door slowly.

"Housekeeping?" Mikey asked sitting on the floor watching Raph and Donnie play checkers.

"Yup," I said and sat down next to him on the floor.

I started writing on my notepad again and mumbling to myself.

"Remember the time April got attacked by pigeon Pete," Leo said chuckling. I looked up at him curious as to where this conversation was going.

"Pigeon Pete?" I said pushing the pen behind my ear.

"Yeah it was when we first met April…. She was walking home from work and this bird swoops down and nearly kills her, until he slammed into a glass window…." Donnie said watching the board carefully.

Raph tried not to laugh but couldn't keep it in.

"Hahaha, it was the funniest thing ever, turned out the pigeon actually talked and his name was Pete, he was a robotic bird created by Baxter as a project he was working on…. It didn't mean to target April, its excuse was it like red-heads," Mikey and Leo both said extenuating the last word at the same time.

I pressed my mouth together so I wouldn't laugh at the image of April being chased by a bird.

"Hahaha, oh and get this…. We were still trying to keep a low profile, and Raph decided to help April find this pigeon and go out on his own…. Against everyone's order." Mikey said waving his hands in the air.

Raph glared at him then moved the red chip on the board.

"Not only did he get caught… but on video too," Mikey laughed hysterically.

I bit my tongue trying not to laugh.

"Yeah yeah shut it," Raph said grunting.

"You should've heard the insults this guy… bird was throwing at us! They were so….. _insulting_!" Raph said. Everyone laughed at him.

"Insulting huh… what couldn't handle a bird, you insult people all the time…" I said to him crossing my arms.

"Splinter wasn't happy at all… he let us insult Raph and he wasn't allowed to do anything about it, hahahaha…" Mikey laughed so hard I thought he was going to roll over and die.

I held the notepad to my mouth and started to laugh.

"Seriously this bird was psycho crazy…" Raph said again.

"Hahaha, and poor April not only had to deal with Raphael's stupidity trying to crack the case, but the fact that pigeon Pete got electrocuted on a wire… so he wasn't even a challenge," Leo teased and then laughed.

I held my hand over my stomach laughing.

"Yeah… shut up!" Raph hissed at us.

"Oh my god this is great," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Like you've never had anything stupid happen to you," Raph said to me throwing his red chip at my head.

"Hey," I said and threw it back at him.

"And…. No, no….not at all," I said to him and smiled.

"Liar," Raph said flicking the chip at me again.

"Stop throwing things…" I said to him and threw the chip at him again.

"Honestly, I've never had anything stupid happen to me before… I guess you could call me a bad girl rebel, with an attitude…." I said nodding. They all looked at me for a moment then laughed.

"Hard to believe that," Leo teased sarcastically.

"Bite me Leonardo," I said crossing my arms.

* * *

"I got one," Mikey chimed trying to change the subject.

"Leonardo had the hots for a human girl," Mikey teased sliding away from the table.

"WHAT… A GIRL A REAL GIRL LIKE ME, A HUMAN GIRL," I shouted at Mikey grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Don't you dare Mikey…" Leo hissed at him.

He looked at Leo and chuckled.

"Oh come on it was stupid Leo admit it," Donnie said hitting his brothers arm.

He hit him back.

"I was 13 okay, like get off it," Leo said trying to change the subject.

"Tell me, tell me everything…." I said giggling.

"See girl," Mikey said holding my hands.

"Her name was Sally, and she was a bad girl, like one of those punk gothic girls who hung out on the streets, much older then Leo… she and a bunch of guys were hanging in the sewers and Leo and Raph were in the sewers skateboarding," Mikey said quickly before Leo could attempt to hurt him.

"Shut it…." Leo snickered at him angrily.

"Oh my god, go on…" I squealed.

"Leo totally liked her, he like fell for her…. He saw her and the guys hanging out in the sewers and actually talked to her, they weren't even scared of him…. Anyway…." Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Mmm hmm, and…. " I nodded.

"…. He brought her back to our crib girl," Mikey held his hand up and whispered to me.

"WHAT… LIKE BROUGHT HER HOME," I shouted. Mikey nodded and laughed.

"Oh my god," Leo said and rolled his eyes.

"Look nothing happened, I just thought she was cool… she came to our place to hang out, I got in trouble for bring home a human girl. She left end of story," Leo said standing up shifting between Donnie.

"Hehehehahahha," I laughed hysterically.

He went to the small fridge and got a drink from it.

"He totally liked her…." Donnie said and pushed up his glasses.

"Oh my god," I laughed again.

"He swooned over her for weeks… until she disappeared to the Bronx part of the city," Raph teased and move another piece on the board.

I jumped to my feet and came over to Leo.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and smiled.

"So bro…. like human girls huh…. Older girls too….. so hot," I teased him and smiled.

"Oh shut it, you're lucky we like you I would've kicked you out a long time ago…" he teased and pulled my arm from his neck.

"Right," I said and sat back down next to Mikey again.

"Oh and by the way…. I'll find out something stupid about you…. then I'll make fun of you for weeks and never let you live it down," Leo teased and smiled.

"Good luck," I said to him and nodded.

I looked at the board, Donnie's chips were half and Raph's were almost gone. I smiled and picked up a black chip and moved tapped it across the board taking all of Raph's chips.

"Hehehhee," I chuckled. Donnie and Raph looked at me.

"I win," I said and smiled.

* * *

"Wow its already midnight," Mikey said noticing the clock on the wall flash.

"Wait, wait… you mean to tell me that Donatello built a robotic version of himself when he was ten and it ended up trying to kill Splinter?" I said laughing.

"Not only did it try to kill Splinter, Splinter went ninja ass crazy on the metal head Donnie and destroyed it…. It was the funniest thing ever," Raph said laughing.

"It wasn't trying to kill Splinter…. Metal head and Splinter just had a ….. misunderstanding," Donnie said taking off his head gear.

"Misunderstanding huh," I said watching Donnie carefully.

"Give me a break," he said and sighed.

"Soooooo….. two beds and five of us," Mikey said gesturing to the bedroom.

I looked to everyone waiting for their reaction.

"Well how about Alex gets a bed and we share a bed," Leo said pointing to me. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"We won't all fit on one bed Leo," Raph said leaning back on the couch.

"We could always use the cot they have here," Donnie said nodding.

"Or, we could just move the beds together and all share…." I said to them.

"See that's why she's the smart one," Raph said chuckling.

"This is why you're all idiots," I said and stood up.

Donnie and Leo moved the beds together to the center and rearranged the night tables.

"See easy," I said and crossed my arms.

"I'm not sleeping next to either of them," I said pointing to Raph and Mikey.

"Why think we bite or something?" Raph said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah you sure do bite…. I don't want to catch rabies…." I said sarcastically as well.

"Too bad, you probably already have them…." Mikey teased and chuckled.

I jumped on the bed right in the middle.

"Night dudes," I stuck my tongue out and laughed pulling the sheets over me.

"Come on girl slide over," Mikey said and crawled over me lying down next to me.

"Sweet sleepover party," Raph said and slid in next to Mikey.

"Cool hahaha," Leo and Donnie both said and got in to the bed as well.

"Set the alarm clock to 8AM," I mumbled to them as Leo set the clock and shut off the lights.

"Night everyone," Leo said.

"Night Leo," Mikey said.

"Night Raph," Donnie said as well.

"Night Mikey," Raph said too.

"Night Don," Leo said as well.

"Oh my god shut up," I said to all of them.

They all chuckled under their breaths.

* * *

 _Two hours before the meeting…._

"What do you mean you're locked out of the apartment Vern, it's a freaking touch panel, it can't lock you out…" I said to Vern over the phone while brushing my hair.

"No seriously it locked April and Casey out too, this is why we are sleeping at the subway station tonight," Vern said with a deep sigh.

"Hang on," I said and passed the phone to Donnie.

"How is the touch panel not working? It doesn't malfunction," Donnie said to him as he left the room. I frantically put my hair up in to a bun and searched for my fancy dress suit.

"Purple or Black?" I said holding up my suit to Raph. He looked at me from the edge of the bed and said nothing.

"You're not helping…" I said waving my two garments.

"Black," he said and adjusted his belts around his body.

"No… the touch panel has a three digit code, both your apartment and Aprils have the same code," Donnie said coming back through the room.

"Keno stop arguing with me… do as your mother says," Leo said over his phone as he came through the room.

"Wow," I said and sighed. I shifted between the guys and took my suit to the bathroom so I could change.

"Sup sweet cakes," Mikey said coming out of the bathroom. I stopped and looked at him.

"Wheww… what the hell Mikey," I said waving my hand near my face.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I said to him trying to hold my breath.

"Nope scented turtle wax," he chimed and tapped my shoulder.

"What did you bathe in it… god are you planning on killing Mr. White or something," I said and turned to the bathroom.

"Nah the smell will disappear soon enough, this is to make me cooler," he said chuckling.

"Please let me make it through this day without attempting murder," I said to myself and closed the bathroom door.

I quickly brushed my teeth while pulling my pants up and tucking in my shirt.

"Housekeeping, I brought some towels, pillows and extra blankets," a young boy said coming through the door. Everyone seemed to have noticed him but ignored him because they were either too busy on the phone, or covering themselves with turtle wax to even pay attention.

The boy looked around the room and put the pillows and blankets down on the couch, he turned and opened the bathroom door.

"AAAH…" I shouted. I wasn't fully dressed yet and this boy just walks right in.

"What is it?" Raph said coming through the door.

"OUT… SERIOUSLY GET OUT," I shouted at the both of them.

"Jeez, what's her problem," the boy said as he closed the bathroom door.

"You pissed her off, the door was closed, you could've knocked," Raph said to him angrily.

"Sorry dude, was just bringing in the towels," the boy said holding his hands up walking around Raph and leaving.

"Excuse me," James the driver said opening the door.

"Oh hey," Mikey said to him.

"Well are we ready?" he asked and smiled.

"Alex the drivers here we have to go," Raph said knocking on the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming," I said to him opening the door. I put on my jacket and ran to the table grabbing my purse and notepad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is funny and weird. I like it, the next chapter will be interesting and humorous, including dun dun dun... an action scene. I think heehheh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Gentlemen," the drive said to us as we hurried to the elevator. I looked at him and held my pen in my mouth.

"Mr. White requests your manager to be present with you during this meeting," he said looking to me. I looked at him wearily.

"She is our manager dude," Mikey said behind me.

"Oh, I see… the reason why…. Is I figured she was a friend who was with you on this trip. The boss doesn't take lightly to female managers, everyone he employees have male mangers because they know the industry better. He won't take lightly to your presence my dear," James said as the elevator stopped in the lobby. I pressed the red button stopping it completely so the door wouldn't open.

"Alex, easy now…" Leo said touching his hands to my shoulders.

"What do you mean he doesn't believe in female managers, I'm perfectly capable of managing a group thank you very much," I said to him then tapped the button so the door would open.

"She doesn't like to be told what to do or how to do things…" Leo said to James as they followed me out the elevator.

"Well then the boss has his work cut out for him," James said as he opened the car door for us.

We all piled in to the back seat.

"Alex relax okay, let's just listen to what he has to say first…. Don't go overboard," Leo said to me as I tapped on my notepad again.

"I'm fine Leo, I know how to keep my composer," I said to him talking to myself again.

"Right," Raph said looking out the window.

We drove through Chicago and out to a large mansion outside of the city. It looked like some Eric Sachs would live in. Mikey and I leaned against the window looking at the large gate as it opened.

"Woah," Mikey said noticing the large mansion and garages.

"This guys loaded," Raph said leaning forward as well.

"Thought maybe he'd hold a meeting in his office instead of his home," I said to the driver.

"This is his office," he driver said pulling in to the lot, he pulled up near the door.

He opened the door for us, we all piled out. I looked up at the house.

"Ah welcome," the door opened and a young yet older man answered the door. He looked like a younger version of Eric Sachs but with darker hair.

"Hello," I said coming towards him.

"Well didn't expect this," he said as the guys came through the door after me.

"Surprised, didn't think they were real turtles," I said to him.

"No not at all, well come in," he said as we followed him to his office.

"So will your manager be joining you today?" Mr. White asked as he opened the large doors to his office.

"I am their manager," I said and crossed my arms.

He turned and looked at me.

"No you're not," he chuckled and laughed.

"There a problem?" Raph said crossing his arms.

"You're serious; she's your manager…. She's only a child," he said looking at every one of them.

"I'm 22 that don't make me that young," I said and pushed past him to his office.

"We ain't replacing her," Leo said coming around him in to the office.

Mr. White followed in behind the guys then came around to his large desk and sat down. I looked around his office at the records on the wall and the pictures of the albums and musicians.

"What the heck," I said coming towards a picture that was very familiar.

"NO WAY," both me and Donnie said at the same time.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. White said coming around his desk towards me.

"Kikigawa?" I said to him.

"Alex…. I though the agency shut down in Japan," Donnie half whispered to me.

"That's what I thought…." I said to him.

"Ah, yes she's a Japanese singer….haven't heard from her after she recorded this album," he said behind us. Donnie turned to him.

"Maybe because you left Japan before Kikigawa could contact you," I said to him and turned around.

"Huh," I said and turned to his desk. He looked at me curiously then to the image of Kikigawa, I thought he'd piece it together but he seemed oblivious to the fact I was right in front of him.

"Well…." He said and sat down.

"The demo CD intrigued me, I was quiet impressed by the music," he said pulling the CD out of an envelope.

"I'm willing to make an offer, I'd like to have A&G produce the music album, music videos and everything along with it," he said sliding over some paperwork.

"And this offer is what exactly…" I said to him sliding the papers back without reading them.

"Well, production of the album…. And a 40-60 percentile bracket, plus covers and spreads, also tour dates…" he said pushing the papers back towards me. I looked at Leo.

"How about no," I said to him and crossed my arms.

"What do you mean no," he said looking at the guys then me.

"40 – 60 percentile doesn't work, and the boys have families…. So tour dates would have to be decided by them not you," I said to him again.

"You run a tough bargain," He said leaning back in his seat.

"I know why they hired you," he said again.

"Actually she's our sister, so that's why we hired her," Leo said looking over the paperwork.

"I'd like to speak to your… manager privately boys, if you don't mind," he said to them. I looked at Leo and the guys.

"Keep your cool," Leo leaned towards me and said this. The guys stood up and stepped outside the door.

He looked at me and then leaned forward.

"I don't think you know what's best for those boys, I'm hiring them a new manager…." He said collecting the paperwork.

"Then we're done here," I said to him standing up.

"Wow, attitude… the reason why I said that is because your incapable of deciding this path for them, I don't care about the percentile, these boys have talent…. I'd like to produce their record and everything that comes with it," he said to me. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"I'm perfectly capable, and by the way, if you want to produce their material you do it their way…. And on their time, if you don't know who they are exactly I'll tell you…. they fight crime, they bring down bad guys, they have families and lives. You will not over run them to the ground so they can't even focus on their own lives," I said leaning over the desk.

"I know exactly who they are and what they do… this is why I was so interested in their demo CD," he said leaning over the desk as well.

"Alright miss…" he started to say.

"Tomaki," I said to him.

"Miss Tomaki, what are you suggesting?" he asked tapping the paper work against the desk.

"70-30 percentile, they keep all material… they have all rights, tour dates, schedules, or anything else goes through me… we discuss it and figure out the best course of action," I said to him then crossed my arms.

"Really," he said with a smirk.

"Take it or we go elsewhere, I'm sure there are other companies who'd die to work with them," I said to him stepping away from the desk.

"You do run a hard bargain," he said and came around his desk towards me.

"I've had a lot of experience with record companies…. And I've had my share of fake agencies," I said to him hinting I knew he was the one in Japan who set up the fake agency.

"Are you referring to something?" he said clueing in.

I walked over to the poster of Kikigawa.

"Yes, in Japan you set up an agency or a subsidiary agency that produced and ran illegally, this album was recorded in that agency… the singer got no rights, not material nothing, all she got was a pathetic cheque and no album." I said to him looking at the poster.

"Kikigawa, that's why I recognized you," he said. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yes my subsidiary agency in Japan set up illegally, I wasn't aware of it until after it was shut down by the cops, all material was stolen…. Lost or misused illegally, I had to go to court for a lot of the singers who recorded with the agency…. Except you, you didn't seem to come looking for the agency or anyone associated with it," he said coming towards me.

"Maybe because I was young and stupid and had my heart broken by your agency who promised so much, my brothers will not go down that path, do you understand me…" I said coming up to him.

I walked around him towards his desk again.

"I'll make you this offer, I'll take your deal… and to make it up to you for what happened to Japan, I'll restore all rights to Kikigawa and I'd like to reproduce the CD," he said to me coming around the desk.

"I don't care about that CD anymore; it's something I've forgotten." I said to him.

"That's my offer, I'll accept yours if you accept mine," He said sitting down again.

I paced around the room for moment thinking.

"It's the best they're going to get, you run a hard bargain and I see how much you understand them and want to protect them, so your offer sits with me… but it won't be finalized unless you take mine as well," he said tapping his paperwork together again.

"Give me a minute," I said to him and opened the door.

"Well…." Mikey said cheerfully and excitedly.

I closed the door behind me and looked at them.

"We heard everything…. So take the offer," Leo said to me.

"He's accepted my offer, but I don't want anything to do with Kikigawa and the music I recorded in Japan," I said to them.

"Do you guys totally have your heart set on this, like is this something you really want to do," I said to them leaning against the door.

"Yeah it is, at first I wasn't sure…. But yeah, we never expected anything like this to happen, and now that it has… its actually exciting," Donnie said crossing his arms.

"Raph?" I said to him.

"I honestly thought it was just something Mikey wanted to do, kind of like a spur of the moment thing, you know… didn't really expect him to go through with it and send our demo CD into an agency, to tell you the truth, I never thought this was serious," he said honestly.

"Jee bro that was heartfelt," Mikey said looking at him.

"Leo?" I said to him.

"I agree with Raph and Donnie, it beats working at the dojo every day, we get to travel do things we never thought was possible," he said to me as well.

"That leaves Mikey," I said to him.

"Girl, I really want to do this…. I don't care about what comes with it, I just always wanted to do something like this, and my bros and I… I think we can, Leo's right….. it beats fighting bad guys, and living underground any day," he said nodding.

"It's your decision Alex, we respect you and trust you," Leo said touching my shoulders.

I sighed and took in a deep breath. I opened the door to the office and went back in.

"Well?" Mr. White said from his desk.

"Here's the deal, my offer is solid the boys accept it…. But drop Kikigawa from your agency, please…." I said to him leaning over the desk.

"Take my offer, it's much easier," he said and crossed his arms.

"I give you what you want… the boys record with my agency, they keep all rights, and everything goes through you and the final decision on their career path, if you rerecord the album for Kikigawa. You keep all rights and material," he said with a nod.

"Go for it Alex," Mikey half-whispered behind me. I turned and noticed them in the office.

"Alright, alright," I said to him.

"Fine you have a deal," I said and smiled. He nodded and extended his hand.

I shook it, and then sat down looking at the paperwork.

"Yeah," the guys said behind me. I smiled and read over the papers.

"So boys I was thinking…." Mr. White said to the coming around the desk.

* * *

"Yeah Alex, babe you were awesome…." Mikey said as we came through the hotel door.

"Calm down Mikey jeez," I said to him.

"Babe you were totally bitchin," Raph said tapping my head.

"Guys really it's no big deal," I said chuckling. I threw my jacket to the couch.

"I'm going to call Nina, she's going to be so excited," Donnie said also tapping my head. I rubbed my head and sighed.

"Hahha….. so Kikigawa, you going to rerecord your CD too?" Leo said teasing me. He nudged me and closed the door behind him.

"That's the deal," I said to him.

"Heheh," Mikey said on the phone.

"WHAT MIKEY NO WAY," I heard April say on speaker phone.

I laughed and shook my head.

"ALEX I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, THIS IS SO COOL….." she said again. Then I heard the girls in the background as well.

"Totally you should've seen Alex brah, she ran a tough bargain," Mikey said to April.

"OH MY GOD I WISH I COULD'VE BEEN THERE," April said over the phone. Then we heard some commotion in the background.

"SO COOL, Aunt Alex your awesome," I heard Keno say to me over the phone.

"So now I'm awesome…." I said to him and took the phone from Mikey.

"Yeah totally…" Keno said excitedly. I could hear Yuki trying to take the phone from him.

"Aunt Alex…. How's Chicago, is it fun there?" Yuki's voiced echoed on the other end.

"Totally little girl, I think I might take the guys out for supper," I told her. She giggled and laughed.

"Are you kids behaving… not giving April a hard time?" I asked them.

"No they're fine we finally got in to the apartment and the kids and I are going to watch a movie and have some junk food, the girls are over here …. Casey and Vern are taking Splinter out to a game," she laughed.

"Sweet girl," Mikey said taking the phone from me. I laughed and let him have his conversation. I could hear Donnie and Nina on his phone talking in the bedroom.

Leo and Yuri seemed in conversation as well he was hovering around in the living room area.

"What Mari? Seriously," I heard Raph said to her on my phone. He took the conversation to the bedroom.

I shook my head and laughed, that's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm wonder who that could be," I said and turned for the door answering it.

"Mr. White," I said surprised to see him.

"Miss Tomaki," he said.

I looked at him curious.

"I came here to ask if you'd like to discuss tomorrow's meeting…." He said rather intently.

"Oh well come in," I said opening the door for him to come in.

He didn't he stood outside.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk over dinner, just a friendly dinner…. I'd like to hear your ideas for the group and I'd like to discuss tomorrow schedule," he said handing me an envelope.

I looked at it and opened it.

"Hey Mr. White," Leo said behind me.

"Leonardo…." He said nodding to him.

"Come in," Leo said as well.

"No thank you, I am only here to ask Miss Tomaki for dinner, I'd like to discuss tomorrows schedule with her," he said to him. I looked at Leo then back to Mr. White.

"Oh, well thank you but I must decline…." I said to him holding the envelope against my chest.

"It's nothing serious just dinner, that's all…" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I don't see why not, if it's only dinner," Leo said to me, I looked at him and slowly shook my head.

"Well if you do decide I'll be downstairs in the lobby, if you change your mind…." He said to me and nodded leaving. I slowly closed the door and looked at Leo.

"Leo I can't have dinner with him," I said leaning against the door.

"Its harmless Alex, if he wants to treat you to dinner to discuss tomorrows schedule then that's okay, it's nothing serious…." He said tapping me on the arm.

"Leo I'm engaged this feels wrong," I said following him to the couch.

"Alex girl… seriously you're taking this a little to overboard, just have dinner with him… its nothing serious," Leo said flicking the TV on.

I sighed and looked to Raph.

"What?" he said at the other couch.

"I don't care what you do," He said again.

"Not helpful," I said to him and sighed thinking.

"Look, if its business then do it… he seems to want to talk business," Raph said looking at the TV.

"Yeah girl, it's no big deal…." Mikey chimed in.

"Just be careful," Donnie added as well. He seemed to have been preoccupied with adjusting his head gear.

I looked at him then Leo and went to the bedroom to change.

"Business, strictly business…" I said to myself and changed into a different suit.

I came out of the room and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"I won't be long…." I told them and grabbed my door key and cell phone tossing it into my purse. I grabbed the envelope and went to the door.

"Huh," I said as Leo reached for the handle before me.

"Just be careful," he said opening the door.

"I will," I said to him and waved walking out.

* * *

"Mr. White," I said as I came out of the elevator. He looked at me and smiled.

"Dinner sounds nice, if it's only business…" I said to him.

"Yes of course," he said and waved his hand to the door. I nodded and headed to the revolving doors.

"Hello miss," James said holding the car door opened for me.

"Thanks," I said to him and got in.

"So Miss Tomaki," Mr. White said as James closed the car door behind him.

"Alex," I said to him sliding away from him on the seat.

"I was thinking tomorrow we start with the CD cover shoots and some spreads," he said pulling the contents out of the envelope showing the papers to me.

"10am, this studio will be expecting them… the shoots should take two hours," he said pointing to the first line on the paper.

"After the shoot, I'd like them at the sound check, we'd like to look over the songs… strip some music and modify some of the tracks," he said pointing to the second part of the schedule.

"This should take two hours as well," he said as I flipped the page over.

"Huh," I said noticing something on the back page.

"Here you have 'search for band members', meaning what exactly?" I said to him tapping on the sheet.

"Oh background musicians…. I was meaning to ask do they mix their own music or play instruments?" he said watching me intently.

"Uhh," I felt a little nervous by the way he looked at me. I tried not to pay attention to his gaze and submerged myself in the papers.

"They mix their own music, they don't play instruments," I said distracting myself.

"This is why having background musicians with experience gives them better sound," he said looking out the window.

"You have them for three hours doing this; will they be the ones to decide on these musicians?" I said to him looking over another sheet.

"Yes but you will be with them as well," he said taking the papers from me.

"I see," I said and looked out the window as the car slowed down and pulled near a restaurant.

"I hope you like French food," he said opening the door.

"Uh, well I haven't really tried it…" I said.

He extended his hand to me as I came out the door.

"Uh thanks," I said and stepped up to the sidewalk.

He walked in to the restaurant in front of me and spoke to the lady at the podium.

"This way please," she said with a heavy French accent.

"Alex," White said, he held his hand out as I followed the waitress.

"Here you are sir," the waitress said extending her hand to the table.

"Thank you," he said to her and held the chair out for me.

"Oh uh thanks," I said and sat down.

He sat down across from me and picked up the menu the waitress left for us.

"So does tomorrow sound reasonable?" he asked as another waitress came by and poured us some water.

"Sounds fair," I said to him going over the paper work again. He reached over and took them from me placing them aside on the table.

"I just have one question, we are here for a week and you have them for the next few days working in the studio and mostly doing shoots," I said to him taking a sip of my water.

"Yes the album cover they have and the book in it isn't complete or at a professional level, they'll be working with some of the best in the industry to create a perfect CD." He said putting the menu down.

"…And launch date when is that scheduled for?" I asked him looking over the menu.

"Well the CD doesn't need that much work, they won't be rerecording anything, so it should be completed by the end of the week if they stick to the schedule, and then we'll go to distribution… it should hit stores by the end of the month," he said looking at me again.

He was really making me nervous and very uncomfortable.

"I see," I said looking at the waitress as she came around to our table again.

White ordered two plates of the same thing for us and some drinks the waitress smiled and looked at me then him as she pushed her pad to her pouch.

"Huh, you must come here a lot," I said to him noticing the waitress's eye contact with him.

"Yes quiet often," he said and leaned in his chair.

"But when I come, I usually come alone… I'm never in the presence of lovely creatures such as yourself," He said swirling his drink.

I leaned back in the chair and smiled.

"You do realize I am engaged… and that this meeting is only business," I said to him agitated.

"Yes…. Of course, like I said its business," he added taking a sip of the wine the waitress brought over.

"So, Alex… after the boys finish with their events for the day tomorrow… I'd like for you to set up the main account that will take care of the financial portion of their contract," he said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a card from a bank.

"This is an option if you like, a lot of my talents register here," he said. I took the card from him and looked it over.

"I'll discuss it over with them," I said and put the card in to my purse.

"I hope you realize as a manager, you're to be the one to make all the decisions and to be the strict one," he said to me as the waitress brought over our plates. I looked at her and smiled.

"I can handle the decision making… but I'm not strict, the boys are disciplined well, I don't have to worry about them steering off track… this is something they want to do," I said to him looking at the food on my plate.

"… And what about you?" he said looking at me intently again. I looked up at him from my plate and put the fork in my mouth.

"What about me?" I said to him trying to figure out his motive for this dinner.

"Have you finally considered rerecording a second album as Kikigawa, I'd love to have it go international," he said taking the napkin and placing it on his lap.

"That was part of the deal… so yeah I guess," I said and picked at the fish on my plate.

"I'd love to work with you closely on the second album," he said and touched my hand. I looked at him and pulled my hand away.

"What is this?" I said to him leaning back in my chair.

"A business meeting…." He said and crossed his arms.

"Don't ever touch me again," I said to him rather sternly.

"Oh come my dear, you don't expect to get in to this industry with your looks without getting something in return," He said.

"Really," I said to him and took my napkin off my lap.

"You listen here Mr. White, I'm not those type of girls who kiss up to their bosses and flaunt their sexuality around just to get what they want… or achieve a ranking," I said to him rather agitated.

"Get one thing straight, I'm engaged… I don't hide things from my brothers… so you want to have me manage them; you step back and let me do it. And don't come near me or my boys…" I said to him again.

"Nothing was meant by it, you need to relax Alex…." He said sliding his chair over to me. I looked at him and smirked.

"I don't think my words resonated with you did they," I said watching him carefully.

"Do you really think a girl like you can manage a group of boys… you honey should allow them to make decisions and relax, step back a little, let me help them choose the right path…." He said leaning over my chair.

"I thought you were discussing the schedule with me because I was supposedly their manager," I said crossing my arms.

"You will be, but being their manager means you get your own office and work from your office and allow them to do things on their own," He said running his hand along my leg.

I looked at him and pushed his hand away.

"We are done, this dinner is over…" I said to him and stood up grabbing my purse.

"Alex… look," he started to say. I grabbed the papers off the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"Look…. I was just saying maybe you should use this time and consider working out of an office," He said following me out the restaurant.

"No you think that a woman can't handle the industry, or handle managing a group of guys… well your wrong, good night Mr. White." I said to him as a taxi pulled up to the restaurant.

I got into the taxi and he drove off.

* * *

"Stupid moron, jerk… who does he think he is…." I said to myself as I pressed the door key into the slot.

"Hey Alex, guess what…." Mikey said to me as I came through the door. I ignored him and threw my jacket to the couch and my purse to the floor.

"Uh, something happen?" Raph asked standing up and coming around the table towards me.

"No," I said to him and went to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"She okay?" Leo asked coming towards Raph.

"Not sure, she seemed angry… or upset," He said then went back to the couch and sat down.

Leo looked at Donnie then to Raph.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Donnie said and flicked through the channels.

"Alex, hey…" Leo said knocking on the bathroom door.

I opened it then went and sat down near the large shower doors.

"What's wrong?" he said sitting down next to me.

"Honestly and truthfully no lies…. Do you guys honestly think that I can manage this group…. And everything that comes with it?" I asked him.

"Yes I do," he said. I knew Leo never lied but this time he made it hard to believe.

I sighed deeply and rested my head against the glass door.

"Why did Mr. White say something to you?" he asked trying to change my mood.

"He thinks I should sit in an office all day… and let him be the one to help manage you guys," I said to him and crossed my arms.

"So he doesn't respect you or think you can do it?" Leo said looking at me.

"No he doesn't, and get this… he wants to work closely with me on my next album," I said emphasising the word closely.

"Meaning…" he said trying to understand where I was going with this.

"He came on to me Leo, I was so uncomfortable with the so called dinner that I left…" I said to him and sighed deeply.

"He touched you, what a jerk…" Leo said rather loudly.

"Don't get mad, I set him straight…" I said to him.

"Leo… maybe I shouldn't be doing this," I said to him and sighed again.

"Alex your more capable then anyone to do this, besides we don't want a manager we don't even know… we asked you because you know us, and we trust you and respect you," he said making me feel better.

I smiled and looked at him.

"So you wouldn't want a guy to manage you guys?" I said to him nudging him in the arm.

"Your kind of like a guy, sort of… well okay let me put it this way, you can pass for a guy easily," he said nudging me back.

"Uh how rude," I said to him and nudged him back.

"Hahhaa, come on Alex what girl on the planet eats a whole pizza by herself, talks like a guy, dresses like a guy, and can fight like a guy, goes to sporting games and shouts at people…. And can drink an entire case of soda in one sitting?" he said. I thought about it and nodded.

"Hahhaha, jerk," I said to him and hugged him.

"So still like human girls… think were so cool?" I teased him.

"Seriously, ahhaha… actually yeah I do, don't tell Yuri that," he said and laughed.

"I'll talk to Mr. White, he has no right to speak to you the way he did, or even make a move on you…" Leo said tapping my head.

"Don't, we'll just follow the schedule and do as he says and not interact with him," I said to Leo patting his head.

"We don't stand for that Alex…" He said again.

I smiled and peck him on the cheek.

"Love you dude," I said and chuckled.

"Oh shut it your beginning to sound like Mikey," he said to me and pulled my arms from around his neck.

He helped me off the floor and to my feet.

"Thanks," I said to him. He nodded and opened the bathroom door.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. Raph, Donnie and Mikey were at the door listening.

"Uh hehehe," Mikey said and pointed to the couch.

"Idiots," I said to them.

They smiled awkwardly and went back to the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love this chapter you see a whole different side of Leo and the guys you've never seen before. Also some exciting stuff. I think the next chapter is going to be a lot funner and more entertaining. The action isn't here yet, it'll show up soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Hey guys, want to go out for supper?" I said to them coming out of the bathroom.

"What did you have in mind?" Raph said reading a magazine.

"How about a pizza place," I said to them and smiled.

"Now you're speaking my language girl," Mikey said excitedly.

I went to the bedroom to change.

"Where did I put it," I said to myself thinking.

"Loose something?" Raph asked coming in to the room. I pulled my belt around my waist and started mumbling to myself.

"Yup, figured…" he said watching me talk to myself.

"Alex your cell phone's ringing," Mikey said holding it in his fingers.

"There it is," I said and took it from him.

"She'd loose her head if it wasn't attached," Raph teased and walked out of the room.

"Hello," I said extenuating my word.

"Hey honey how are you?" Vern said on the other end. I chuckled and looked around the room for my jacket.

"I'm okay, had a long day but things are good," I said to him mumbling to myself again.

"Is there a chair in the room," Vern said knowing me all too well.

"Ah, there it is…" I said finding my jacket on the chair.

"Thanks, how did you know," I said sarcastically. He chuckled on the other end.

"So what are you doing right now," Vern asked.

"Well besides getting ready for my dinner date with the guys…. Nothing," I said mumbling through the elastic in my mouth.

"Well then you might want to know… some women name Mary Thompson called and left 10 messages on your answering machine," he said and chuckled.

"Mary Thompson, did you say Mary Thompson?" I said questioning whether I heard him right or not.

"Yeah that's what the message said…." He said again.

"She's my aunt, I haven't spoken to her since I was 10," I told him with a deep sigh.

"So I take it you and your aunt aren't on good terms," he said hearing the tension in my voice.

"No, we're not…." I said to him quickly.

"Hey A, I'm hungry can we go get dinner," Mikey whined coming through the bedroom.

"You should go feed him before he ends up on a rampage," Vern said and laughed.

"Yeah I should, have a good night…" I said to him.

"Love yeah girl, talk to you tomorrow," he said again then hung up.

"Okay Mikey I'm coming," I said to him grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out the door.

"I don't care Leo, he had no right to talk to Alex that way or even…. _Touch her_ ," Raph half whispered to Leo as Mikey and I came towards them.

"Look I'll talk to Mr. White tomorrow about this… don't go making a big deal over it Raph," Leo said to him and Donnie. Donnie cleared his throat and looked over at me.

"What?" I said looking at them huddled together.

"So are we going for supper or what?" I said to them clinging on to Mikey's arm.

* * *

"Woah, Alex how did you find this place…." Donnie asked as we sat down at the table.

"April told me about it when she and Casey came back from their honeymoon… their plane was delayed so they came here to this place," I said to them.

"It's an arcade center and a pizza parlour all in one, nice…" Mikey chimed and laughed.

"Yeah and the nice thing is, it's almost closing time… however the owner knows Casey real well, so he's letting us eat here even after closing," I said to them as the owner came over to our table.

"Alex Tomaki," he said smiling at us.

"Hi," I said and shook his hand.

"I heard you and your friends were in town, April and Casey mentioned you'd be in Chicago," he said looking at the guys.

"She didn't mention turtles…." He said rather surprised.

I chuckled and then laughed.

"Sorry we'll these are my bro's," I said introducing them.

"I see… hahah, well excuse my rudeness I've never had celebrity turtles in my shop before, so…. Welcome," he said and passed around the menus.

"Thanks for allowing us to eat here even after close…" I said to him and opened the menu.

"No problem any friends of Casey's is welcome here…" he said and turned to the kitchen.

"Are you going to ask her bro," Mikey whispered to Raph and tapped him against the arm.

"You do realize I can hear you whispering Mikey," I said to him and put the menu down.

"The idiot Mikey wanted to know who Mary was… and why you didn't tell us you had an aunt," Raph said hitting Mikey against the arm.

"Because my aunt and I don't talk, I haven't talked to her or seen her since I was 10," I told them.

"How come?" Donnie asked as a waitress came over to us.

I looked at her and smiled and ordered three pizzas and some drinks.

"Well…" Leo said after the waitress left.

"My aunt is my mother's sister, she never liked the fact that my mother married a Japanese man and lived in Japan her entire life," I said to them and looked over at the kitchen as the waitress filled our drinks.

"My mother and father's entire families shunned me, no one speaks to me on either side," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"So she's coming to visit?" Donnie asked curiously.

"I don't know what she wants, but she blamed me for my mother's death, my aunt lives in Detroit, and when my mother was killed, I was the only one who saw it…. She blamed me for it and nearly had me prosecuted and arrested for her death," I said again.

"She tried to have you arrested for the death of your mother, what?" Leo said agitated.

"Yeah, that's why I left to Japan. I came back and she never contacted me or spoke to me again after that," I said again and sighed deeply.

"Well are you going to call her and talk to her, maybe see what she wants…." Mikey asked tapping my shoulder.

"I guess, whatever she'd want wouldn't be good I'm sure… you see when my parents died, before they died, they left everything to me in their wills." I said to Mikey.

"Maybe she wants something like that…" I said again to them and sighed deeply.

"Well whatever she wants don't give her, it's disgusting when people blame others for actions that they can't control," Leo said and crossed his arms.

"What are you saying Leo that it's my fault my mother died?" I questioned him and crossed my arms.

"Eric Sachs killed your mother Alex, not you… I wasn't blaming you or anyone," he said and patted my head.

The waitress came around and brought us our drinks as the owner came over cheerfully and brought us the pizzas.

"Well whatever she wants Alex, just don't give in…" Raph said as he picked a slice of pizza.

I smiled at him and twirled one of the pans and picked a pizza too.

"So tomorrow the schedule is big guys, apparently you have to pick band members to play your background music," I said to them taking a bit from the pizza.

"Why we mix our own music," Mikey said questioning.

"Well it's on the list, he thinks that musicians can give you guys better sound, I think he's right because when you have live music playing on your tracks it sounds cleaner, sometimes with mixing you could lose your clarity," I said to them mumbling through my pizza.

Mikey looked at me and laughed.

"Wha?" I said sliding the pizza into my mouth.

They all laughed.

* * *

"Man what an exhausting and weird day," I said to the guys as we returned to the hotel room.

"Tell me about it," Donnie said pushing the key card into the door and opening it.

"Alex your phone's been ringing since we rode up here in the elevator," Leo said taking it out of my pant pocket.

"Huh and I thought the sound was coming from the elevator," I laughed and took it from him.

"Wow and she's our manager," Raph said walking into the room behind me.

"Oh my god I feel like an idiot," I said and answered it.

"Maybe because you are an idiot…." Raph teased. I punched him in the arm as he passed me.

"Ow," I said and shook my hand.

"Serves you right," He said again and chuckled disappearing into the bedroom.

"Hellloooo," I said and extended my word.

"Alexandria?" I heard a female voice on the phone said.

"Uh, whose this?" I said curiously.

"Your Aunt Mary, I got your number from some guy named Vern when you didn't reply to my calls," she said rather cynically.

"Oh, hi," I said to her and walked in to the bedroom.

Raph noticed my agitation and grabbed some of his magazines and walked out of the room closing the door.

"You didn't call me back," she said again sternly.

"Maybe because I'm in Chicago on business," I told her.

"What type of business? Since when do you run businesses?" she asked again her voice seemed agitated.

"It's none of your concern thank you, was there something you needed?" I asked her trying to keep my cool.

"I'll be in New York next week for business, the science lab that I am funding is working on a robotics program, I'm assisting them," she said calmly.

"You're a scientist, since when?" I asked her curious.

"I'm not a scientist Alexandria, I fund science programs and help engineers create projects with my approval, Emerson Tompkins Lab is on my list… there's a robotics presentation the following week so I'm going to New York to ensure the lab keeps on schedule," she said.

I nearly lost my breath when she said the lab name. That's the lab Donnie and Nina work at.

"Uhhh…." I stuttered out.

"What is there a problem?" she said sternly.

"My…. Friends work at that lab," I said to her wondering if I should tell her they are turtles.

"So, what's your point, do you think I'll go there and make a fool of your friends or something?" she said again cynically.

"I know how you are, your rude, strict and arrogant…. You'll definitely make fun of them, or disrespect their work, can't you fund another lab?" I asked her sitting down in a chair.

"When will you be returning to New York, we have a few matters to discuss," she said again.

"In four days," I told her sarcastically.

"Who is this Vern guy anyway, he answered your home phone," she asked rather rudely.

"My fiancée, since you haven't been around in my life much you'd might want to know that," I said to her again this time I made sure my tone was projecting.

"We will talk when you return," she said and hung up.

"Great!" I sighed and tossed my phone to the table in the room.

I sighed and opened the bedroom door.

"Hey," Mikey said as he and Donnie set up a board game.

"Where did you guys get all these games from?" I said to him coming over to the table.

"I brought them with us," Donnie said pushing up his glasses.

"Wanna play?" Mikey said as they set up the monopoly board.

"Sure," I said and plopped down on the floor next to him.

* * *

"So your aunts a real piece of work," Raph said sarcastically.

"Wow, you can hear my phone calls now too, what is my apartment bugged as well?" I said looking to each of them.

"So Donnie," I said to him and smiled.

"You and Nina might want to change labs for a week or so," I said to him again.

"Don't take this the wrong way… or think I'm listening in to your conversations, but…. Your aunt doesn't worry me, if she wants to fund our projects at our lab…. Then fine," he said hearing the entire conversation.

"So only my phone is tapped, great good to know…" I said to myself.

"Alex why are you worried," Donnie said again.

"Let me tell you why Donatello, my aunt doesn't know about you…. I've never spoken to her about any of you, your turtles, so coming in to a lab where large walking, talking turtles work won't go well with her. She'll have your jobs, and she's the rudest most arrogant women alive," I said to him and sighed.

"Also when she finds out you were my baby turtles from Japan, do you know what she'll do… she'll threaten me, she'll ensure I won't see any of you…" I said to him again.

"Like how do you mean?" Donnie sounded worried when he said this.

"Meaning she's powerful, rich and knows people in high places, if she finds out your entire background how you all became this way and that you were my baby turtles, she'll put some form of restraining order against all of you so I can't contact you or see you," I sighed deeply as the guys finished setting up the board.

"She'd have no right to do that… the only way she can put a restraining order against us is if we did something physical to you, or stalked you or something along those lines…." Leo said counting out the money.

"Oh, oh…. You have no idea; she'll make up some excuse or reason for the police department to get involved. And knowing Casey and Chief Vincent they'd do everything in their power to ensure she doesn't get what she wants, but in the end…. She always wins," I sighed deeply.

"So Donnie you and Nina, maybe take a few days off or something until she's gone…. I mean she is funding your research but… just maybe," I started to say he looked at me and patted my head.

"We're not going anywhere Alex, she can intimidate me all she wants, it won't happen…" Donnie said and smiled.

"Then there's Vern," I sighed again.

"She's not going to take lightly to him huh?" Mikey said as I picked up a card.

"She's going to make our lives hell while she's here, and she'll probably make us break up, knowing her yup…. It'll happen; he is ten years older than me…" I sighed again talking to myself.

"How about some ice cream," Leo said knowing me all too well. He knew ice cream always cheers me up.

"Fine whatever," I said to him and sighed.

* * *

"Hey you can't buy my real-estate," I hissed at Mikey while scooping my spoon in the ice cream bucket.

"Uh yeah I can, my card says I can…" He said holding up his card.

He handed me his money, I groaned and took it.

"Fine," I said as he placed his small houses on my blocks.

Donnie picked up a card then sighed.

"Do not pass go, great!" he said I chuckled and ate from the bucket again.

"I thought we were sharing that," Raph said looking at the half eaten bucket of rocky road.

"Don't even try Raph she'll only hurt you," Mikey sighed.

"Fine, don't say I never share," I said to them and passed them the bucket.

"What, so you like him more than me…" Mikey squealed.

"Yes I do," I smiled and got up off the floor.

"Ha ha sucka," Raph joked and took the bucket from Mikey.

"Great now they're going to fight over it, nice going Alex," Leo said and sighed.

"Well I'm out, I'm going to bed," I said to them passing my money and cards over to Donnie.

"Already, your lame," Mikey teased as he stole the bucket of ice cream from Raph.

"Yeah and we have to be up early tomorrow," I reminded them.

"So play your game and don't stay up late," I said sternly. I turned to the room.

"Wow, she just sounded a little like dad there," Leo said as I disappeared into the bedroom.

I sighed and changed quickly.

"What does my aunt want from me…. What more could she possibly want?" I said to myself and crawled into the middle of the beds.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Morning already," I moaned as Raph opened the curtains.

"Yup and we have work to do," he said coming around the beds and leaving the room.

"Uh its 8AM," I whined and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Hey Alex girl, your still in bed," Mikey chimed and threw a pillow at me.

"Its 8Am," I said to him and slid out of the bed.

"Leo's gone to see Mr. White," he said and started to hum to himself.

"What he better not have…" I said and jumped to my feet.

* * *

"Ah, Leonardo good morning," Mr. White said to him as he came into his office.

"Hello," Leo said to him coming towards his desk.

"I thought you'd be getting ready to go to the photo session with the guys," Mr. White said to him.

"I have time," Leo said.

"Sit please, what can I do for you today?" Mr. White said to him pointing to a seat.

"Actually I'm here to talk to you about something," he said crossing his arms.

"Ah, Miss Tomaki mentioned our dinner date didn't she," he said adjusting his tie.

"Actually yeah, and I'm not too happy about it…." Leo said to him again.

"Leonardo, I only spoke the truth to her, do you really think a woman can manage a group…" he said to Leo coming around the desk.

"Damn right she can, that's not my point… you disrespected her and made her feel very uncomfortable, I don't appreciate that…." Leo said.

"I was only trying to protect her for further humiliation in this industry, not only that… offer her an office job as your manager but mostly doing all the work behind a desk," Mr. White said to him again.

"It's our job to protect her not yours, and Alex isn't the type of girl to sit behind a desk all day," Leo said again rather calmly.

"What is it exactly you want from me Leonardo," Mr. White said again to him.

"Apologize to Alex and respect her, she is more than capable of doing a man's job or anyone's job for that matter… or else we'll go elsewhere, there's lots of other industries that would love to have us," Leo said again to him.

"Calm down, no need to get worked up over this…. It was a mistake and shouldn't have happened, I'll apologize to her and work things out," Mr. White said to Leo coming around his desk.

"Good," Leo said but before he turned to leave Mr. White stopped him again.

"Leonardo," He said to him catching him before he left.

"Tell Alex…. I shouldn't have pressured her to make a second album for Kikigawa, it is entirely her choice and all rights have now been reinstated to her," He said handing Leo an envelope.

"Fine," Leo said taking the envelope and leaving the office. Mr. White closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh," I said and looked at my watch.

"Where is he we're going to be late," Donnie said as he adjusted his head gear over his head.

"Why are you wearing that to the photoshoot?" I asked him tapping my head.

"It's who I am girl," Donnie said and tapped my arm coming around me.

"I'm here guys," Leo said coming through the door.

"Wow that was quick," I said to him I adjusted my jacket and buttoned it up.

"The driver will be here in 5 minutes," I said to them.

"Raph, Mikey lets go," I shouted at them. They came out of the bedroom laughing.

"Hey Alex," Leo said grabbing me by the arm before I left out the door.

The guys walked out in front of me.

"Yes?" I said to him.

"Things are okay," Leo said and smiled.

"Leo you didn't talk to Mr. White did you, I said to leave it alone…" I said to him and walked towards the elevator.

"Don't worry its fine," Leo said watching the numbers change.

"Oh and here," He said and handed me an envelope.

I opened it and stepped into the elevator just as the doors opened.

"Huh," I said looking at the CD and paperwork.

"I see you got your rights back," Raph said looking over my shoulder at the papers.

"Huh, guess so." I said and pushed all the contents back into the envelope. I put it into my big purse and waited for the elevator to hit ground floor.

"So, after the shoot we have to meet up with Mr. White again at the studio," I said to the guys as the elevator door opened.

"Ditto," Donnie said as we headed out of the hotel to the car.

"Good morning," James the driver said to us as he opened the car door.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"You don't seem to excited that you got your rights back," Raph said as we piled in to the car.

"It's just rights Raph, nothing important," I said to him.

"Ma'am," James said to us from the front seat.

"The studio is expecting you, the recording studio is a block away from the photo session studio, Mr. White will come take you there," he said as he drove into a long parking lot.

"Thanks," I said to him as he circled the lot to a building.

"Old Man Joe's studio?" the sign said over the door.

"Yes, Joe is a great friend of Mr. White's he's been doing photo sessions for all his talent for a long time now," James said as he pulled up to the door.

"Don't tell me its Joe Peterson," I said to him. The guys looked at me a little puzzled.

"Yes you know him miss?" James said again opening the car door.

"I know his son," I said and sighed deeply.

James came around to our door and opened it for us.

"You knew this guys son?" Donnie half whispered to me as we came out the door.

"Long time ago," I said again and sighed.

I followed the guys into the studio.

"Ah, welcome…" Joe Peterson said looking at the guys.

"Wow, when Mr. White said turtles I didn't think he meant this…." He said a little surprised.

"Well this is them," I stuttered out and smiled.

He looked at me a little puzzled then smiled.

"You look familiar," He said to me.

"No, no… nothing familiar about me," I said again.

"Huh, well boys welcome, let's get started," he said as the guys followed him.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

* * *

I sat down on a chair near the set as the guys were prepared for their shoot. The whole time Mr. Peterson kept looking at me while adjusting his camera gear.

"Hey boys," Mr. Peterson said to them as light crew adjusted the lights.

"Is she by chance Alex Tomaki," he said looking at me.

"Yeah why do you know her?" Leo asked.

"No…. she's just familiar," he chuckled and went back to his camera.

"Alright guys let's get this done," he said and started the shoot.

I sighed and looked through my phone.

"Hey excuse me," a boy said to me he tapped my arm with his hand getting my attention.

"Oh uh yes?" I said and looked at him.

"Michael," I said again and smiled.

"Alex…. I knew it was you, hey…" he said as I stood up and hugged him. Mr. Peterson looked over at me and shook his head.

"How've yeah been girl?" he said smiling.

"Uh fine thanks, so I see you're still working for your dad," I said to him. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

I sat down again.

"Yeah been helping around here and learning the ropes," He said looking over to the guys.

"So you're with them?" he asked pointing to the guys.

"Yeah, remember how I told you I was kind of on a mission, was looking for something…." I said to him and pushed my hair back behind my ear.

"Yeah…. Oh," he said and nodded putting it together.

"So you found them," he said and chuckled.

"Yeah, I did…." I said and smiled.

"You look real good; it's great to see you again…" Michael said as he watched his dad snap his camera.

"Thanks, and yeah it's nice to see you again too," I said a little nervous. He was after all my second boyfriend when I returned from Japan. His family let me stay with him in Chicago while I was searching for the guys… well trying to figure out where they were.

"So, what's been new with you….?" he asked tapping on the chair.

"Well, living with them, got engaged… working, mostly that's it," I said and turned my gaze to the guys.

"Oh, engaged huh…. Well that's great good for you," he said.

"Thanks," I said again.

"Well Alex, it's great to see you… but I should get back to work before the boss gets mad," he chuckled and pointed to his dad.

"Oh," I smiled as he got up.

"See you," he said and waved at me as he went to another room. I waved back.

"Wow," I said and leaned back in the chair looking through my phone again.

* * *

"Awesome session guys, this was great… I'll send the images in to Mr. White," Mr. Peterson said as he came over to the guys.

"Hey, that was so cool," Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Mondo cool," Raph said and chuckled.

"Haha, okay boys… I'll send you a copy as well," he said and came back to his camera.

I stood up and smiled as the guys came over to me.

"Hahaha, okay okay," I said and laughed as they high fived me.

"Miss Tomaki, I knew I remembered you from somewhere… how have you been?" Mr. Peterson said coming towards me.

"I'm well thank you," I said to him and smiled.

"Glad to see you again, I'll be sending a copy of these shots to Mr. White and he'll send them over to you," he said to me as he wrapped a cord around his arm.

"Thank you Mr. Peterson," I said to him and smiled.

"No problem," he said and turned to his staff.

"Hehe, girl you do know him," Mikey teased as I turned around for the door.

"Yeah I do, so don't ask," I said to him.

"Who was the dude you were talking too?" Raph said nudging me.

"He's a friend," I nudged him back.

"Uh huh," Donnie said and chuckled.

"Oh hush," I said to them.

They laughed.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Leo said as we walked outside the building. A white car waited for us and Mr. White was leaning against it.

"Gentlemen, how was the shoot?" he asked as the guys came around the car.

"Pretty cool actually," Mikey said and smiled.

"Well I'll drive you to the studio," he said gesturing to the car.

"Miss Tomaki," he said opening the door for me.

"I'll ride in the back," I said to him and switched places with Leo.

"As you wish," he said and came around the car to the driver's side.

"Gentlemen, the studio is prepared to set up the CD sound and fix it up a little to make it perfect," he said to Leo and the guys as we drove down the block.

"Miss Tomaki does that sound fair?" he asked looking at me through the mirror.

"Oh yeah sure," I said then looked at Mikey.

He smiled at me and nudged me.

"The studio gentlemen," Mr. White said parking in front of another building. It was a smaller building and the sign said A&G entertainments recording studio.

I smiled and opened the door.

"Well welcome," he said to the guys as they followed me out of the car.

"Thanks, this is so cool," Mikey said as he and Raph entered the studio. I followed behind Leo and Donnie.

"Miss Tomaki, may I speak to you?" Mr. White said behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" I said to him. Leo looked at me near the door and held it opened, and then went in.

"I'm sorry for how I spoke to you at dinner, and for being inappropriate…." He said noticing Leo still hovering near the door.

"Just don't let it happen again," I said to him.

"Trust me, it won't…" He said and waved his hand to the door.

I turned and went to the door, Leo held it open.

I looked around at the sound room as two guys sat around a large computer system.

"Woah awesome," Donnie said admiring the musical system.

I looked at him and smiled. Nerd boy!

"Woah this is so cool, better than our joint," Raph said leaning over the equipment.

"Yes it is we use only the best," Mr. White said to the guys as they pulled up their CD on the overhead screens.

I pulled out a chair near the equipment and sat down.

"Alright let's get to work boys," Mr. White said and leaned over the equipment.

"Huh," I said as my phone rang.

Leo looked over to me, I held my hand up to him and answered it standing up walking into another room.

"Hi," I said answering it.

"ALEXXXX…" I heard April's voice on the other end. I laughed.

"April," I said to her.

"Girl what are you doing?" she said to me quickly.

I laughed and shook my head.

"HI AUNTY," Yuki and Keno shouted.

"I miss you guys," I said to them.

"What are you doing aunty?" Yuki's sweet voice said over the phone.

"We are at the sound check little girl… do you know what that is?" I asked her.

"Mm hmm yeah I do, that's so cool…." She said excitedly.

"Miss Alex how is things in Chicago," I heard Yuri's voice say.

"Hi girls," I said to them.

"Hey," all of them said.

I laughed.

"Chicago is okay, nothing beats New York though," I said to them.

"How's Splinter I haven't talked to him yet, is he doing okay?" I asked them.

"He misses you and the guys," Yuri said again.

"Yeah the guys have been keeping him occupied, they took him out tonight, not sure where though," April said and chuckled.

"Sounds interesting…." I said emphasizing my words.

They all laughed at me.

"Aunty," Keno said.

"What little man?" I said to him.

"Umm, well I was wondering…." He said nervously.

"It's okay you can ask her," Yuri said to him.

"Well there's this toy store there, it's really cool it's a huge toy store…" he started to say. I knew where this was going, I chuckled and shook my head.

"There are these airplanes, they fly by remote control, there really cool…. They have blue and red stripes on them…." He started to say, explaining them.

"Yeah," Yuki said excited as well.

"I'll get you both one," I said to them.

They giggled and laughed.

"Oh that store Alex shuts down on the weekend, so you might want to try to hit it today," April said.

"Ah, well then I will…" I said to her and smiled.

"Alex," Mari said, I heard her and Nina and Aki talking.

"Yes," I replied.

"Tell that hot head Raphael to call me… need to talk to him about something," she said sarcastically.

"Hahaha, will do," I said to her and laughed.

"Well I should let you go so you guys can finish your sound check," April said. Everyone said bye and the kids wouldn't stop talking.

"Hey little one's aunty has to go," I said to them.

"BYE AUNTY," they both said at the same time.

I laughed and hung up.

I went back to the sound check room as the guys were still talking and listening to the new mix they were working on.

I came over to them and tapped Raphael on the arm.

"What's up?" He said to me. I pulled him aside.

"Mari and the girls called, she said for you to call her," I said to him and smiled.

"Hahaha, I will when we get back to the hotel," he said and patted my head.

"Mr. White," I said to him.

"Yes?" He said looking over to me.

"Is there a toy store around here, a fancy one that sells flying planes?" I said to him.

"Oh that store, its three blocks from here," he said looking at the screens.

"Great!" I said and smiled.

"Oh hang on your not going alone," Leo said turning to me.

"I'll take a taxi," I said to him.

"No, no it's alright let me call James, he'll take you," Mr. White said reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Oh, thanks sure…" I said to him.

* * *

"Hi," I said to James as he pulled up near the studio. He smiled and opened the door for me.

"I hear there's a toy store here, a big one about three blocks away?" I said to him as he got adjusted his seat belt.

"Yes there is, it's a great store… would you like to go there?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

But before James could pull out of the lot, Leo came outside and knocked on the car window. I rolled down my window.

"Hey," He said leaning in.

"Just going to the toy store, the kids wanted something and I want to make sure I grab it before it closes." I said to him and smiled.

"Don't be long," he said and patted my head. I shook my head and sighed.

"You're paranoid," I said to him. He chuckled and walked back inside the studio. I rolled up the window and laughed.

"He's very protective isn't he," James said as he pulled away from the building.

"Yes but more so lately," I said to him looking out the window.

"He's just trying to look out for you," James said and drove down the block. I noticed the toy store as we drove closer to it, it was a large two story building. It had a massive sign and balloons outside the door.

"Woah," I said as James found a place to park.

"This store is huge," I said as James pulled in to a spot.

"I won't be long," I said to him and opened the door.

"Alright Miss take your time," he said and took off his hat. I nodded and closed the door.

I walked through the parking lot and to the store. The doors slid opened I smiled and walked in.

"Nice," I said looking around the store. They had almost everything, from flying planes to trains to doll houses, it's like a child's dream come true. I smiled and walked over to the counter.

"Hello," I said to the lanky girl behind the counter, she turned and looked at me.

"Hi," she said, she looked like she didn't want to be there. Her hair was in a messy bun and her glasses looked like they were run over by a truck. I smiled and tried to be polite as possible.

"My niece and nephew are looking for these model planes, they are controlled by remote and have strips on them," I said to her trying my best to explain the toys.

"Oh the turbo planes, yeah they're over there," she said and pointed to a large stack of these planes in the center aisle.

I smiled and walked over to the display.

"Hm, they have two different color, I wonder if I should get one of each and have them share…." I said picking up the two colors.

"I'll take both," I smiled and walked back to the girl at the counter. She sighed and looked at me.

"Those are two hundred a piece," she said as she rang them through the till.

"Okay," I said to her not worried about the price. She looked me over as if thinking weather I was able to afford these or not.

"Okay," she said and pushed them into a bag. I gave her my credit card and smiled.

"Wow no one ever pays two hundred on model planes for their kids," she said as she charged my card and handed it back.

"Yeah well my niece and nephew are very special," I said to her and took the bag.

"Thanks," I said to her. She waved as I walked out of the store.

"These are totally cool, wish I was still a kid… what am I saying I'll end up playing with them as well," I thought to myself and laughed. I walked back over to the limo and opened the door.

"Thanks for waiting James," I said to him as I closed the door behind me.

"No problem miss, I have to drive you and the boys to the band meeting in a half hour anyway so its no problem at all," he said and adjusted his mirrors then drove back to the studio.

"Did you find what you needed miss?" he said looking through the mirror at me.

"Yes two model planes for my niece and nephew," I said peeking in the bag.

"I'm sure they will love them," he said as we approached the studio.

"I hope so," I smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks James," I said and closed the door behind me.

I turned to the studio and went in.

"Alex check this out," Mikey said grabbing me by the arm as I came towards them. He pulled me to the sound system.

"Listen to this," he said as the boy pressed a button.

"Nice," I said and smiled.

"Guys this sounds great, did they strip the original content?" I asked placing the back on the counter.

"Yup and modified some of the music," Donnie said nodding.

"This is very cool, I like it," I said again.

"Digging it aren't yeah," Raph nudged me. I laughed and nudged him back.

"Yes and the good thing is, we didn't have to modify a lot, so the boys should have everything completed by the end of the week, the tracks will have a new cleaner sound and it should be ready for production," Mr. White said watching as the guys pressed buttons and adjusted the audio.

"Very cool," Leo said enjoying himself.

"Great and when can we expect a copy and release?" I asked him listening to another track.

"By the end of the month, all production should be complete, you will receive your copies in the mail and the rest will be distributed through stores," Mr. White said again. He tapped my shoulder and walked over towards Leo.

"Great," Leo said as White shook his hand and the guys.

"Well I should leave you to finish up here, don't forget boys you have to be at the band meeting in half an hour," he said to all of us as he turned towards the door.

"Right," I said and nodded as White left.

"You guys should head out to your band meeting," one of the audio boys said looking at Leo.

"We can finish the tracks here and we'll send them over to Mr. White first thing as soon as we are done," he said again turning around in his chair.

"This is my number can you text me and let me know when everything is complete, I'd like to be on top of things," I said to the boys.

He nodded and took my card from me.

"Sweet," Mikey said as they high fived the guys.

I shook my head and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love this chapter its my favorite. I hope you all continue reading. Please like and comment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Hi," a lady came towards us and said as we walked into an auditorium.

"Hi," I said to her and sat down at the large white table.

"Mr. White said you'd be coming, I'm Julie I'll be helping organize the line up," she said and pointing to the long line of band members.

"Wow," Donnie whistled.

"All of them are here to audition?" I said pointing to the line up.

"Yes ma'am, they heard about the turtles being here and… well they're kind of celebrities," she said awkwardly and looked to the guys blushing.

I looked at them then to her.

"Hahha, so cool," Mikey said and pulled up a chair sitting down.

"I think she likes you guys," I said to them as she walked over to the line up.

Leo and Donnie sat down; Raph looked around the place and to the band members, then pulled up a chair near me and sat down.

"Well I guess we have some work to do," I said to them and opened a bottle of water.

"Alright, can I have everyone's attention please, this is how the session will go, you come up to the stage play one song…. They will decide if you stay or go, once a band is chosen the auditions are over," Julie said through a megaphone to everyone.

I looked at her and shook my head.

"This is going to be a long night," I said to the guys.

"Yup," Leo said and leaned in the chair.

"First up, Pink Popcorn," she said as a group of two girls and two guys came up to the stage.

"Pink Popcorn," Donnie said and looked at me.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Here we go," I said and sighed again.

* * *

"That was a complete waste of four hours," I said to the guys opening the door to the hotel.

"Tell me about it, there wasn't a single band or group that was really good," Leo said with a deep sigh.

"No kidding you guys are better off mixing your own music then having a band," I said as I threw my jacket to the couch.

"Thirty five band members and only the last group were decent enough," Raph said coming through the door behind me.

"Maybe I should talk to Mr. White and tell them that it's easier for you guys to mix your own music then to actually have a band," I said turning to them.

"That or we can play our own instruments, it's not that hard," Donnie said taking off his head gear.

"Seriously then why didn't you say so, it would've saved us four hours of agony," I said to them throwing my hands into the air.

"No one asked us girl," Mikey chimed cheerfully and went to the couch.

I sighed deeply and turned to the bedroom.

I took my hair out of the bun and brushed it coming back out of the room.

"Raphael," I said and threw him my phone. He caught it in the air.

"Right I have to call Mari," he said going to the bedroom for privacy.

I shifted to the couch next to Leo.

"I picked up two model airplanes for the kids," I said to him and Donnie.

"Oh, what kind?" Mikey asked as he peeked into my bag.

He pulled them out.

"Whooooooa, sweet," He said looking at the box.

"Alex you shouldn't have done that," Donnie said looking at the other plane.

"I love those kids, really it's nothing," I said to them.

"Wow, they're going to freak out," Leo said as Mikey passed him the box.

"Yuki is going to love this," Donnie said reading the back of the box.

"I want to wrap them," I said to them and smiled.

"Sure," Leo said and pushed it back into the bag.

"Great!" Raph said coming through the room. He tossed me my phone I grabbed it before it hit me.

"What's wrong?" I said to him. Raph sat down next to Mikey and rubbed his head.

"Okay so it's not good I take it," I said noticing his mood.

"No," he said and sighed.

"Want to talk about it," Leo said to him noticing Raph's agitation.

"Not really," he said and sighed.

"I want to go for a walk, why don't you come with me?" I said to him. Leo and Donnie looked at me then to Raphael.

"Fine," He said and sighed standing up.

* * *

I tapped the elevator button and swayed back and forth waiting for the elevator to open.

"So," I said to Raphael. He looked at the number change and shifted his gaze to me.

He said nothing and entered the elevator as the doors opened. I followed behind him.

"Is Mari okay?" I said to him as the elevator slowly dropped to the lobby.

"She's fine," he said.

I looked at him sternly.

He pressed the red button and looked at me. The elevator stopped and a voice came over the intercom.

"Is anyone trapped in the elevator is everything okay?" a man's voice said.

"Yes sorry, I stopped the elevator I'm in room 408, I need a moment please," I said to the man. He tapped on a computer and looked up our reservation.

"Okay the elevator is automated it will release after 5 minutes," the man said again.

I looked at Raph.

"I'm not sure how to react to this," Raph said looking to the ceiling of the elevator.

"React to what?" I said to him.

The elevator released and the door opened at the lobby. I looked at him then walked out.  
"Raphael," I said to him as we walked out the sliding doors.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" I said to him as we walked down the block. The sky was black and people were out walking at night along the strip and around our area.

"I know, I know….I just don't know what to do right now," he said as we walked down the block towards an ice cream shop.

I turned to him and walked backwards.

"Mari's not sick is she?" I said trying to get it out of him.

"No….." he sighed deeply.

"Let's just say you might be an aunt again," He said and sighed again. I stopped and looked at him pressing my mouth into a hard line.

"RAPHAEL," I shouted and grabbed his hands.

"Seriously?" I said excited.

"It was an accident….I mean really, we were careless," He said noticing my excitement.

"Why are you elated? This is scary, it's…. Not a good thing," He said and sighed again.

"Raph this is great… of course I'm elated," I said to him again.

"It's not because I am so not ready for this, Leo yeah no problem…. Donnie, sure why not, me… I don't think so…." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Raphael, I think you'd make an amazing father," I said to him and smiled.

"Alex I wouldn't even know how…. Or what to do, I mean Keno and Yuki drive me crazy sometimes…." He said and sighed again. I grabbed him by the arm as we walked to the ice cream shop.

"Trust me, you'll do fine… we'll all help you," I said to him and smiled.

"I hope so," he said as we walked in to the ice cream shop.

"Woooaaah, a turtle…. Sweet," a boy with spiky hair said as he looked to us.

"Dude haven't ever seen a walking turtle before," he said as I came up to the counter.

"Yeah….. so, I'd like a pint of ice cream," I said to the boy.

"Guys those turtles who were on TV from New York…. One of them is in the shop," he half shouted to the two boys in the back room.

"Wow," I said and looked at Raph. He shook his head and sighed.

"Woooaaah, dude what's up?" one of the guys said high fiving Raph.

"Okay so can I get some ice cream," I said to the boy again. He ignored me and seemed more interested in Raphael.

"Great Alex is talking to herself again… " I said to myself and crossed my arms looking at Raph and the guys.

"So hey guys, think my sister here could get a pint of ice cream," Raph said noticing my agitated mood.

"Woooah, dude sure thing, this is so cool wait till the guys hear about this," one of the boys said as he came around the counter.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pint of ice cream as he handed it to me. I paid him and looked at Raph.

"Well guys we should get going," Raph said as the guys came around the counter chatting enthusiastically. I turned to the door and laughed.

"Wow," I said and walked out.

"That was awkward," Raph said following behind me.

"You're a celebrity bro, be excited… you guys are known now…" I smiled at him.

"I guess, all we do is fight the footclan and bad guys," Raph said as we walked back towards the hotel.

"Yes and that makes you a celebrity, I mean you guys keep New York safe," I said to him.

"So do you," he said looking down at me.

"Yeah but I'm not a turtle," I smiled and nudged him.

"No, you're annoying, short and talk too much…" he said nudging me back.

"Right," I said to him and walked through the hotel doors.

"Raph, don't worry… you'll do fine and you should be happy about this," I said to him as I walked to the elevator.

"I guess when it happens I might feel different about it," he said as we entered the elevator.

"Trust me you will be," I said to him and smiled.

"Hey," I said as I came into the hotel room.

"That didn't take long," Leo said taking the ice cream bag from me.

"We just went for a walk," I said to them and smiled.

"Where's Mikey?" I said noticing he wasn't in the room.

"He's tired he went to bed early," Donnie said as he grabbed a spoon.

"Oh, well then," I said.

"You guys should talk, I'm going to bed early as well…. Been a crazy day," I said to them and yawned.

"Night girl," Leo said as he and Donnie dug in to the ice cream.

"Night Alex," Donnie said as well.

"Night Raph," I said to him and smiled.

He nodded as I turned to the bedroom.

"Awe Mikey," I said as I changed quickly. I crawled over the bed next to him.

"You're so adorable when you're sleeping," I said to him and pecked him on the forehead.

I cuddled up close to him and closed my eyes.

"Alex, hey your phones ringing," Leo said coming into the bedroom.

"Never mind, I'll get it," he said then turned around and left.

"Hello," he answered my phone.

"Alexandria?" the female voice said on the other end.

"No, sorry she's actually asleep right now…. I could take a message," Leo said to her.

"Who is this? I'm her aunt Mary," she said rudely.

"Oh uh, well…." Leo wasn't sure exactly what to say to her or how to explain who he was. She didn't seem to care anyway.

"Look I don't care, tell her she needs to call me back asap, its regarding her mother's will," Mary said over the phone again.

"Well I'll tell her," Leo said to her.

"By the way I'm well aware of her interactions with those turtles, they're all over the TV stations when they're out fighting crime or whatever it is they do…" Mary said again in almost a threatening tone.

"I see," Leo said to her again.

"That will change," she said and hung up.

"Wow, she's one rude lady," Leo said putting my phone down on the coffee table.

"Who was that?" Donnie asked adjusting his glasses.

"Alex's aunt Mary," he said.

"Wow, and what did she say…." Donnie asked again.

"Let's just say I hate her already and I haven't even met her yet, she saw us on TV and knows of Alex's interaction with us… she said 'that will change', whatever that means," Leo said and sat down.

"Ha, right," Raphael said to him.

"Wait turn it up," Donnie said noticing a news report on TV featuring the lab he works at. Raph clicked the remote and turned it up.

"This is April O'Neil reporting live from Emerson Tompkins Science Lab downtown New York…." April started her news report. The guys leaned in closer to the TV.

"We are here today to meet with some local scientist about the new robotics engineering program." She said again. Donnie narrowed his eyes at the screen and noticed Nina and two other scientists in the lab that April was in.

"Hi Professor Anderson," April said as she started an interview with him.

"No way," Leo said noticing a red haired woman in the background.

"Don't tell me that's Alex's Aunt," Leo said noticing April shift to her.

"I'm here with Mary Thompson who is funding the robotics program and setting up the robotics show in a couple of weeks," April said asking her a few questions.

"Yup apparently it is," Raph said listening closely to the news report.

The guys listened to the news report carefully.

"She is Alex's aunt…. She's acting completely different then how she was over the phone," Leo said surprised of how polite and articulate she was towards April and everyone else in the lab.

"Maybe like Alex said, she just doesn't like her…" Raph said again.

"Huh, well she better not say anything to Nina," Donnie said analyzing the scenario.

"Hey guys," Mikey said coming out of the room. He rubbed his eyes and came over to the couches.

"Hey Mikey what's up?" Leo said to him still watching the screen.

"I think Alex has a fever she's really hot and I tried to wake her and she won't wake up," Mikey said to them nervously.

"What?" Leo and Donnie both said.

* * *

"Alex," I heard Raph's voice.

"Hey," Leo said shaking me.

"We need to call a doctor," Donnie said searching through the phone book for a doctor.

Leo pressed his hand over my forehead.

"Yeah she's really hot," he said pulling the blankets off of me.

"I found a doctor he can come to us," Donnie said on the phone with a doctor.

"Good Donnie, we need him fast…." Leo said as he and Raph tried to wake me.

"Oh man," Mikey said and sighed leaning over me as well.

* * *

"Wow," the doctor said coming through the hotel door.

"When you called I didn't expect this," he said surprised that he was talking to turtles.

"Sorry but we need you to look at a friend of ours," Donnie said.

"She's not a turtle is she?" he said noticing the guys hovered over me in the bedroom.

"No, she's not," Donnie said closing the door behind the doctor as he came into the bedroom.

"Woah," the doc said as the guys climbed off the bed.

"Uh, hi," the doctor said awkwardly.

"Our sister Alex, she has a fever and won't wake up," Leo said to him.

The doctor came over towards the bed and leaned over me touching my forehead.

He pulled his stethoscope to my chest.

"What did she do this week, today or yesterday?" the doctor asked about my activities.

The guys explained why they were in Chicago and what we were doing and our entire two day's events.

"Its exhaustion, she's exhausted, her body is very weak right now…" the doctor said touching his hands over my neck.

"Exhausted?" Leo asked coming towards him.

"Yeah, I have some medication in my bag, your brother told me she had a fever…. This should bring down her fever and wake her," the doctor said pulling out a needle and a vile.

"She needs to limit her activities for the next few days," the doctor said as he injected me with the needle.

"Man," Mikey said and sighed.

"She can help you with your work, but she shouldn't do it all herself," the doctor said to guys.

"So she's okay?" Raph asked worried.

"Yes she'll be fine within an hour, the medication should wake her, keep a cold cloth on her forehead and limit her activity this week," the doctor said again. He stood up off the bed and nodded.

"Thanks doc," Donnie said as he walked out of the room.

"We should call Mr. White let him know that we're cutting some stuff off the schedule tomorrow," Leo said to the guys as Mikey crawled into bed next to me. He placed a cold cloth over my forehead.

"Yeah, Alex shouldn't be doing all this herself, she's so stubborn sometimes…" Raph said from the other room as he picked up my cell phone and called Mr. White.

"She scared me, I thought it was me…." Mikey said as he changed the cloth over my forehead.

"No Mikey it wasn't you, she's being going none stop since we got here," Leo said to him.

"Mr. White is coming over to discuss the schedule with us for the rest of the week," Raph said to Leo and Mikey as he came through the bedroom.

"Good idea, maybe we can cut a few things out," Donnie said at the door.

"Let her sleep Mikey her fever is down," Leo said to his brother and touched his shoulder.

"Okay," Mikey sighed and crawled off the bed.

* * *

I think I slept for a few hours, I wasn't sure… I heard a lot of voices in the other room. I rolled over to my side and opened my eyes.

I sighed deeply, I could barely move. I felt my entire body exhausted and tired. I was light headed and weary.

"Man I'm so tired," I said to myself touching my head. I sat up and looked through the slightly opened bedroom door.

"Mr. White is here," I said sliding out of bed. I reached for my robe and put it on.

"Hey," Donnie said coming through the bedroom.

"Hi," I said to him and pulled my hair into a band.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, you were overly exhausted…." Donnie said as he grabbed a note pad and pen from the desk.

"Mr. White is here, how come?" I said to him.

"We're cutting some stuff from the schedule for the next few days…. You're doing too much we can take care of a few things while you rest," Donnie said again adjusting his glasses.

"Guys I'm your manager I'm sure I can handle things," I said to him.

"Alex you passed out from exhaustion, we can take care of a few things," Donnie said patting my head.

I sighed and pulled off my robe.

"Fine," I said and crawled back into the bed. I was very tired; I don't think I could have even stood a minute talking with Mr. White anyway.

Donnie looked at me then turned to the door and left closing it behind him.

"Is Alex awake?" Leo asked as Donnie came around the table and sat down.

"Yeah but she went back to bed," he said.

"Good she should rest," Raph said as he picked up the schedule.

"I'm sorry the schedule has been overwhelming, your only here for a week we wanted to try to get as much done as possible before you leave," Mr. White said to them.

"It's okay I'm sure we can take care of things until Alex is capable," Leo said again.

"Even though she is in bed, make sure you run through the schedule with her and get her signature on everything," Mr. White said to the guys standing up.

"Thanks we will," Mikey said as the guys stood up walking him to the door.

"Huh," Raph said looking around the table for my phone.

"Hello," He said answering it.

"Oh hey April," he said cheerfully.

"I want to talk to her," Mikey chimed trying to take the phone from Raph.

"Hang on," Raph said and gave Mikey the phone.

"Idiot," he said to him.

"Heeeeloooooo April," he said to her she laughed.

"Hi Mikey," she laughed on the other end.

He put her on speaker phone.

"April we watched the news report, was that Alex's aunt," Leo asked near Mikey.

"Yeah and apparently she's going to be working at the lab with the scientists," she said in a deep sigh.

"That didn't sound good," Donnie said to her as well.

"Well she's really rude and arrogant, she was so rude to Vern when she meet him, and poor Nina…" April said again.

"Why what did she say to Nina?" Donnie said a little agitated.

"Don't worry you still have your jobs, but she's not too happy to know that turtles work at the lab, she even told us that Alex won't be associating with you guys or anyone for a while," April said again.

"Well that's not really her choice and Alex won't stand for that," Raph said to her.

"No kidding, she has no idea what Alex is capable of," April said to him.

"Hey April speaking of which, I was wondering…. We want to do something for Alex for her helping us and everything she's done for us this week," Leo said taking the phone from Mikey and putting it to his face.

"Oh like?" she asked curiously.

"Well I don't know, since you've been here what do you think would be something she could do, something fun and relaxing…" Leo asked.

"I have a perfect idea," April said and chuckled.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

I woke up and the entire room looked different. There were flowers on the table and a card. I chuckled and pulled the blanket off of me.

I reached over to the card and grabbed it.

 _Hey A,_

 _We went to the studio with Mr. White this morning; we modified the schedule a bit so we should be back by noon. In the mean time we got you some vouchers, April suggested you should try this spa it's really cool…. Well the lady at the counter looked weird. She had all these piercings all over her face, hahahaha. I wondered how she could talk. Anyway, after that we are going to take you somewhere cool girl._

 _Anyway, enjoy your spa treatment…. Oh and there's an Italian restaurant right next door, we know how much you like Italian. It's on us, there's a card in the envelope for you!_

 _Later girl,_

 _Mikey_

"Oh Mikey, you're a sweetie…." I said and got out of bed.

"A spa huh, never been to one," I said to myself as I smelt the flowers.

I quickly changed and got dressed into something comfortable.

"Jeans and a t-shirt should do it," I said and looked at myself through the mirror.

"Hm," I said and pulled my hair up.

"I wonder if this spa does facial treatments," I said to myself puckering my lips.

"Haha, why should I even worry about that…" I said to myself and grabbed my jean jacket. I went into the other room and found a box on the table it was wrapped.

"What is this?" I picked up the card off the box.

 _Alex,_

 _This is from me and Donnie, there's a bridal store down town, not far from the spa and two blocks away from the Italian place. We'll meet you there around noon, thought maybe you'd like to go shopping, or dress hunting._

 _April suggested it, there's a gift in the box from the store. Oh and might want to check the bathroom._

 _Leo & Donnie_

"You guys what is all this…" I said to myself and opened the box.

"Awe…. Leo, Donnie…" I said looking at the white teddy bear in the box. It was holding a white heart with ribbons on it.

"It's so cute," I said and hugged it.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

"Raphael," I said and chuckled as I picked up the card in the bathroom. There was another smaller box there.

 _Yo girl,_

 _This is from me… and Mikey, if I don't add him in this card… well you know how he'll be. Anyway this is another clue as to what is going on later today, after the store we are taking you somewhere else._

 _Can't tell you were it's a secret!_

 _Raph,_

He signed it with a little turtle face. I laughed and opened the box.

"What the heck Raphael?" I said looking at a camera film.

"A camera film and what would I possibly use this for?" I said to myself examining it.

"Maybe we're going to a camera store?" I said to myself.

"Huh," I said to myself and went back to the living room area. I put the bear down on the table and the cards and pushed the film roll into my purse.

"Well I guess I should go put these vouchers to good use," I said to myself and smiled.

I turned to the door and left as it locked behind me.

"Hummmmm," I hummed to myself waiting for the elevator. I checked my purse to make sure I had everything.

"Cell phone, vouchers, key card… wallet," I said to myself.

I entered the elevator as the door opened. There were two other men in the elevator as well. I nodded to them and slid in behind them and pressed the lobby button.

Ding!

The door opened at the lobby, I walked out before the men and to the doors.

"Miss," a gentleman at the front desk said waving his hand to me.

"Me?" I said turning to him.

"Yes," He said and gestured for me to come.

I walked over to the desk.

"You have a driver picking you up today," he said handing me another card.

"Oh I do? Is it James?" I asked opening the card.

"No ma'am it's a hotel driver your brothers asked for him to drive you were ever you needed to today," the man said and smiled.

"Thanks," I said and opened the card.

 _Alex,_

 _I asked the guy at the front desk to give you this, it's from me… the guys called me yesterday and ask what places would be fun to treat you too. Well I suggested a few places, then I called the hotel and asked them to give you this message._

 _I don't want to ruin your day but Vern met your aunt, I met her too… she came to the lab while I was doing an interview there. Anyway don't worry nothing happened, just wanted to let you know…. She's not a great person to converse with!_

 _Anyway enjoy your day, don't worry about anything everyone is fine and we're all doing okay._

 _Miss yeah girl,_

 _April,_

"Great they met my aunt, perfect…" I said to myself and pushed the card back in to the envelope. As I came out the door a man waited for me in a hotel taxi car.

"Ma'am," the driver said holding the card door opened for me.

"Thanks," I said to him and slid into the back seat. I pushed April's card into my purse.

"I need to go to this place please," I said to the driver showing him the spa name on the voucher.

"Sure I have a list of your travels today," he said and smiled then pulled out of the entrance.

"Figured," I said and smiled watching out the window as we drove away from the hotel.

* * *

"Wow," I said as the driver pulled in to a small lot near the entrance of a spa. It was a Japanese style spa with a neon Japanese sign.

"That's why Mikey thought the girl was weird, she's probably Japanese…. Hahaha, he hasn't seen Tokyo," I said to myself as the driver stopped the car.

"The Italian restaurant is a walk away," the driver said pointing to the restaurant across the street.

"I will pick you up from there and drive you to your next location," he said to me as I opened the door.

"Well thank you," I said and closed the door.

"Hello, konnichiwa," the girl at the desk said as I came in. I bowed down to her and smiled.

"Hello, I have this voucher," I said to the girl and handed it to her. She looked it over and smiled.

"The deluxe package for today," she said in a heavy Japanese accent. I smiled and tried not to laugh. Then I saw the girl with facial piercings come out of the backroom.

She definitely wasn't Japanese; she looked like a receptionist working at the shop. I tried not to laugh at her appearance and followed the Japanese lady as she came around the counter.

"This way miss," she said and held her hand out to a room.

* * *

"Wow," I said and ran my hand through my hair.

"That was actually relaxing, I enjoyed that… took almost two hours," I said to myself as I walked out of the spa. The girls waved at me and smiled.

"I enjoyed actually talking to them in Japanese… I think that was interesting," I said to myself again. I pushed my sunglasses to my eyes and looked around. I crossed the busy street towards the Italian restaurant.

"Wow that smells so nice," I said smelling the food outside the door. I went in and a lady greeted me at the podium.

"Wow this place looks really expensive," I said to myself and handed her my gift card.

"Welcome, this way please," she said and smiled. I followed her to a small booth and sat down.

"Thanks," I said to her. She handed me a menu and disappeared.

I heard Mikey's voice at the podium talking to the girl there. I smiled and looked at them shaking my head.

"Hey hey," they all said coming towards me.

"Sup girl," Mikey said sliding in next to me.

"Hey guys," I said to them and slid over so they could get in.

"Thank you!" I said to them.

"Yup no problem girl," Leo said and opened the menu.

"What did you guys do this morning?" I said to them looking over the menu.

"We were at sound check again, I think we are just going to mix our own music because it's easier," Donnie said and looked at the menu as well.

"Dude's I'm like so hungry right now it's not even funny," Mikey said talking to himself as he read the menu.

"Seriously, thank you guys… the spa was great," I said to them and put down the menu.

"No problem," Raph said as well looking at me.

"So why are we going to a bridal store?" I asked as the waitress came over.

"Well maybe thought we'd help yeah get started…" Raph said as Leo ordered food for us.

"Who said I didn't pick a dress yet?" I said to them. They all looked at me.

"See told you, she might have already picked one out," Mikey said to his brothers. I tried not to laugh.

"I'm just teasing, I haven't even thought about it yet…." I said to them.

They all looked at me and laughed.

As the waitress left I looked to Raphael.

"So where are we going after the bridal shop?" I said to them.

"Not telling," Donnie said and patted my head. I hated when they did that.

"What's with all this anyway?" I asked.

"We wanted to do something for you since you've been working hard to help us this week," Leo said to me. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"You guys know I'd do anything to help you…" I said to them again.

"Yeah but you worked yourself to exhaustion so…. No more of that okay," Donnie said to me again and adjusted his glasses.

I nodded and smiled.

"Wow," I said as the waitress brought over our food.

"Smells awesome," me and Mikey said at the same time.

* * *

"Hahahah," I laughed.

"Oh my god, are you serious," I said mumbling through my food.

"No seriously Mari was trying to teach Aki how to ride the motorbikes, Aki hit a speed bump and blew a tire on Mikey's bike," Raph said laughing.

"Aki broke my bike," Mikey said with a deep sigh.

"Haahhaha," I laughed.

"Not funny she blew a tire on my bike," Mikey whined.

"She's your girlfriend deal with it," I said to him and tapped his head.

"Girlfriends are no fun, I don't want a girlfriend no more…." He whined and sighed.

"Hahhaha," we all laughed.

"So Alex," Raphael said as the waitress came by and took our plates.

"So Raphael," I said to him with a smirk.

"Picked a date yet," he said sarcastically.

"No stop asking," I hissed at him and threw my fork at him.

"Hey I was only curious," he said and threw it back.

"Ha ha," Leo laughed and shook his head.

"The driver should be by any minute now," Donnie reminded us.

We slid out of the booth and paid for the meals then headed to the door.

I hummed to myself as the hotel taxi drove up.

"So this is the shop huh?" I said as we jumped out of the taxi.

"Yup," Leo said as I walked into the store.

"Hello," a lady greeted me. She then looked to the guys then back at me.

"Ma'am this store is for women only," she said crossing her arms.

"Actually we called and spoke to your manager, we are with her and she's looking for a wedding dress," Leo said to her. She looked at them again and narrowed her eyes.

"They're turtles," she said questioning them.

"Yes so?" I said to her.

"Hey, aren't you guys from New York, you know the vigilantes that fight bad guys?" a young girl came around the counter towards us.

"Yup," I said to her and took off my sunglasses.

"Marissa these guys are celebrities, they're like superheroes…" she said to her co-worker.

"So they're turtles, we have a strict policy here," Marissa said to the other girl.

"Oh pish-posh, who cares… come with me I'll fit you into some dresses," the other girl said taking me by the arm.

"You guys can come too," she said to the guys. Hey smiled and followed behind us.

"So picked a date yet hun," the young girl said as she picked through the dresses.

Raph chuckled behind me and sat down on the round chairs.

"Oh uh, well no not yet…" I said to her nervously.

"She's been delaying that," Leo teased and joined his brothers on the bench.

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared.

"Why are you delaying if you're looking for a dress it means you are getting married, so….should pick a date dear," she said and smiled. She pulled out a garment back and held it against me.

"So know of a style you're looking for? Mermaid, ball gown, tight and long," she asked picking through more bags.

"Uh what?" I said to her. I hated shopping if I could get married in jeans and a t-shirt I would but no, everyone's insisting on a full out wedding, white dress and all.

"Well lets try all of them, " she said and grabbed three different styles. She pushed me into a change room.

"Woah," I said and nearly stumbled in.

"Hahha, Alex is so funny," Mikey said and searched through my purse for my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Donnie said to his brother nervously.

"I need to take pictures for April, like come on bro did you really think Alex was going to pick a dress without April and the girls approval?" Mikey teased and unlocked my cell phone.

"She'll kill you if you take pictures of her," Donnie reminded him of the last time he did that.

He snuck in to my apartment to get some of the brownies I had made the night before. He found my cell phone on the kitchen counter and decided to prank me, he snuck in to my bedroom just as I was about to change my clothes and snapped a picture of me.

I nearly killed him, he sent it to April… thank god he didn't send it to Vern or anyone else. I freaked out on him so bad, I got him back that night by putting Velcro on the floor and on his shell. He got stuck to the floor it was so hilarious.

"Come on out hun," the girl said as she pushed me out of the change room. I sighed deeply and stood on to the large round runway.

"Woah," Mikey said admiring the dress I was wearing.

"This is so stupid," I said and turned to the guys.

"Why it looks great?" Leo said smiling.

"You guys know I'm not a girly girl, I don't like wearing dresses," I said to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Raph asked looking me over.

I turned to the mirror and looked at it. It was a round ball gown type of dress, it had a long tail to it. I looked it over in the mirror again, and then I saw Mikey holding up my phone.

"Those better not be pictures your taking," I said to him and looked over the dress again.

"Uh no, no no…" he said quickly and chuckled.

I turned and looked at Mikey.

"Remember what happened last time," I hissed at him. He smiled and pushed the phone back in to my purse.

"Good boy," I said to him then went to change into another dress.

"Don't do it," Leo said noticing Mikey pull out my phone again and text the picture to April.

"She's so going to kill you," Raphael said leaning in towards Mikey.

"Hehehe, I've already sent them so …. To late," Mikey teased.

"Ew no not that one," April replied by text.

I came out of the dressing room again. This time I was wearing mermaid flared dress. It was super tight I almost couldn't walk in it.

"They call this mermaid," I said to the girl looking it over in the mirror.

"Yup because it flares on the bottom," she said to me smiling.

"Yeah for someone like me who'd trip and fall," I said to her and sighed.

"Guys seriously, I don't like any of these dresses," I said to them and turned around. Mikey quickly put my phone away again.

"I actually don't like that one either," Donnie said noticing the flare on the bottom.

"Yeah it makes you look shorter," Raphael teased.

Mikey and Leo laughed.

"Jerks," I said and went back to the change room to change.

I tried on another three dresses, each one I hated with a passion… the guys didn't even like them either, and Mikey took the pictures and sent them to April, who also disapproved of them.

* * *

"That was a waste of time," I said to the guys as we left the shop.

"Sorry girl thought maybe you'd find something you liked there," Raph said as we waited at a cross walk.

"Where are we going now?" I asked them waiting for the walking man symbol.

"So truthfully," Leo said behind me. I half turned to him and looked at him.

"Why haven't you picked a date yet, you seem like you're holding off on this whole wedding thing," he asked again. I turned around and sighed.

"You want to know the truth," I said to them as we crossed the crosswalk.

"Yeah," they all said.

"You guys would be the only part of my family who'd be there, Vern's family would be, but no one from my mom or my dad's side of the family would come….. and," I said and sighed as I followed the guys to the next place we were going.

"Girls always would want their fathers to walk them down the aisle, I don't have one…." I said to them and sighed again. They stopped and looked at me.

"And that's what's stopping you?" Raph said crossing his arms.

"Mostly, yeah…." I said to them.

"Alex Splinter would walk you down the aisle, he did for April…he'd do the same for you," Leo said touching my shoulders.

"It's not the same…. But, forget it, I'll pick a date…" I said and pushed past them.

"Why are we at a photography studio?" I said noticing we were stopped at a photo studio.

"That's the surprise," Raph said pushing me through the door.

"Woah woah, wait a minute what do you mean surprise?" I said to them and turned around.

"Ah madame," a man with a heavy French accent said coming towards us.

"Welcome," he said again he placed his arm over my shoulder and pulled me towards the set.

"Uhhh what?" I said to him.

"We do a photo shoot, you have great image… I make you look like star, yes yes… very good," he said and clapped his hands together.

I turned to the guys and gave them a glare.

"Hahaha," they laughed.

A group of girls came towards me and pulled me to a room.

"Woah," the guys said leaning in together.

Donnie whistled and pulled down his glasses.

"Is that Alex?" Mikey said as I came around to a white background.

"What the hell…." Leo said they all looked surprised or bewildered over my image. I actually liked it, my hair was done I was wearing makeup and I wore a really cool long dress.

Mikey pulled out my cell phone again and started snapping picks. Leo put his hand over the phone and stopped him.

"She'll kill you," he said looking over at the French photographer as he snapped picks.

"I'm sending these to Vern not April, the girl is hot…" Mikey chuckled and snapped again.

"Didn't think Alex looked that good, well as a girl…" Raph teased surprised as well.

"Dudes this was such a great idea…" Mikey said again.

"Very good, now change clothes… quick quick," the French man said. The girls came around again and grabbed me.

"Woah," Raph said. I was dressed in a black pair of shorts and a tight top with a hat, I looked like a biker chick. I chuckled and looked at the guys reaction.

"This is so cool," Mikey said taking more pictures.

Then my phone rang.

"What the hell…." Vern's voice said on the other end as Mikey answered.

"Hot I know," Mikey said to him turning around taking the call.

"What did you guys do to her?" Vern said again.

"She's doing a photoshoot session; she'll keep the picks… I want one," Mikey said to him.

"Wow, get her to call me when she's done," Vern said to him. Mikey chuckled and hung up.

"Hahaha, Alex actually looks really good," Leo teased and watched as I came out in another costume again.

"She makes an awesome scientist," Donnie said and blushed; I was dressed up in a female scientist costume with a weird head piece. It almost looked like Donnie's contraption.

"Guys…." Leo laughed.

"She's our sister and we're hitting on her, this isn't cool," He said again.

"Hey we're allowed too, Alex is hot," Raph said again.

"Wow, totally dudes," Mikey said and snapped another picture.

"Magnifique, darling you are a natural," the French man said to me as he pulled me towards the girls.

"I send these picks to your hotel, your brothers wanted to make this a surprise," the man said to me and smiled.

"Hahaha well thanks I actually enjoyed this, "I said to him.

"Well madame you are very photogenic," he said and kissed my hand.

"Uh thanks," I said as the girls pulled me away to the change room.

I patted myself down and came around the white screen towards the guys.

"What?" I said noticing them all staring at me.

"Yes so I'm still wearing the makeup so what?" I said to them.

"Girl you were so totally hot," Mikey teased and pulled his arm around my neck.

I crossed my arms as he pulled me towards the door.

"Is that so?" I said to him as we walked out of the building.

"Totally girl you'd pass in my books any day," Mikey said again. I chuckled!

"Thanks guys really I did enjoy this…" I turned to face them.

"No problem," Raph said and tapped my arm.

"What?" Leo said as I swayed back and forth humming to myself.

I smiled and grabbed all four of them around the neck and hugged them.

"Okay Okay jeez girl let go," Raph said pulling my arm away from him.

"Love you guys, thanks for today," I said to them.

"Hehehe, yeah no problem," Donnie said also releasing from my grasp.

I turned around and waited for the driver.

"Alex," Leo said behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"Mikey sent your pictures to Vern," he chuckled and smiled.

I looked at Mikey and crossed my arms.

"Hand over my phone," I said to him.

"Awe man, but I wanted to share your pictures, you looked really good… why don't you always dress up like that?" Mikey asked and passed me my phone.

"Because I'm not your average girl, I hate dressing up," I said to him and pushed my phone into my pocket.

"Hahaha," they all laughed as the hotel taxi came up and parked near us.

* * *

"Great!" I said scrolling through my phone.

"You sent them to Vern," I said to him.

Mikey chuckled and laughed.

I sighed deeply and scrolled through my text messages.

"Mikey you sent the wedding dress photos to April," I said to him as the driver pulled out of the lot.

Leo laughed from the front seat.

"Hehe, she asked," Mikey said again.

"You're lucky your family," I sighed and pushed my phone into my pocket.

"Hehe," he chuckled again. The driver pulled up in front of the hotel entrance and we got out.

As I came through the sliding doors the front counter receptionist came around the counter towards us.

"Uh miss," the young boy said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Telegram for you," he said and handed me a card.

"Oh, thanks," I said and looked at it.

"Who sent you a telegram?" Leo asked as we walked towards the elevator.

I opened the envelope.

It had a blood stain on it. I nearly gasped for air and flipped it over.

 _"I know where you are…. "_ the card said. I dropped it and nearly gasped.

"What the hell…" Raph said picking it up.

 _"I know where you are….. you thought you got rid of me once, well guess again. Signed K."_ Raph read it out loud.

"Who's K?" he said looking at the card again.

"Who knows where you are Alex?" Leo said trying to calm me down.

"I don't know, only everyone at home…" I stuttered out.

"Well don't worry about it, it could be a joke," Donnie said taking the card from Raph. He scanned it to see if there were any finger prints.

"No markings," he said pulling his gear back over his head.

"Who's K though," I sighed as the elevator door opened to our floor.

"Hang on," Leo said noticing our hotel room door slightly opened.

He came towards the door and opened it carefully.

"What….. happened?" I said coming in behind him.

"Someone broke in," Raph said searching the room.

Donnie went to the bedroom to search there.

"Woah who did this?" Mikey said searching the bathroom.

"I think we found out who did this," Leo said closing the door and noticing the letter pinned to the door with a knife.

"Karai," he said pulling the letter off the door.

"Great!" I sighed deeply as he read it.

 _Alex,_

 _I figured out you were in Chicago, don't worry I'm still locked up. I thought I'd send you this little gift, after what you and your boys did to Baxter Stockman and locking up me and my father, guarantee there will be more._

 _Enjoy your stay in Chicago, I'll see you when you're back in New York._

 _Karai_

I sighed deeply and took the letter from Leo ripping it up.

"We need to take care of this," Leo said to his brothers as they came into the room.

"Karai sent someone to do this?" Donnie asked looking around the room.

"We need to get back to New York, I have a feeling Karai is planning something, and I don't want anyone involved in it…." Leo said worried about our family back home.

"We have two more days here," I said to him.

"I'll call Mr. White and explain what's happened," Donnie said tapping his Bluetooth.

I sighed and helped Mikey and Raph pick up the couches and organize the room.

"We won't let her come near you Alex, or try anything…" Raph said as I helped him pick up the table.

"I haven't fought or held a weapon in three months," I said to him and sighed.

"You don't have too, we won't let her do anything," Raph said again.

I sighed again and went to the bedroom to call Vern.

"Alex, Mr. White is coming over to help us figure things out," Leo said to me through the opened bedroom door.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Hello gorgeous," Vern said over the phone.

"Hey Vern," I said to him.

"You don't sound very happy," he said noticing my tone.

"I'm fine really, so how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm well, had a long day at work, April sprained her hand training with Splinter, and well I didn't hear the end of it at work," he said and laughed.

"Haha, hope Splinter wasn't too hard on her," I said and sat in the chair in front of the vanity.

"So, Mikey sent me some photos…." He said rather playfully.

"Hahaha, oh my god I'm sorry you had to see those," I teased.

"Honey your gorgeous why don't you dress up like that always?" he asked and chuckled.

"I'm not your ordinary lady I don't like dressing up," I said to him and sighed deeply.

"Well I like them, a lot.." he said and laughed.

"Believe it or not, I actually enjoyed doing the shoot," I told him. I heard Mr. White's voice in the other room. I stood up and went to the door to slightly close it.

"Babe, you are gorgeous," he said again.

"So I was thinking," I said and hovered near the door.

"How about August…" I said to him and smiled.

"Oh, so you're setting a date huh…. That gives us, three months," He said.

"Yeah I think a summer wedding would be nice, oh and if your going over to see Splinter or the girls with April tonight could you ask Splinter to call me please?" I said to him.

"You got it babe," He said.

"I should go Mr. White is here we are discussing some scheduling," I said to him.

"No worries, enjoy your meeting and love you girl, I'll get Splinter to call you," he said and hung up.

* * *

I opened the door and pushed the phone to my pocket.

"Mr. White ," I said to him coming towards the living area.

"Alex, your brothers tell me of what has happened," he said adjusting his tie.

"Yes I'm sorry to have to do this but we have to leave, like tomorrow… I fear our family back home might be in danger if Karai gets out of prison, or whatever she is planning," I said to him sitting down next to Mikey.

"Rest assure we can rebook and reschedule everything with my New York office whenever you are all ready," he said looking over the paperwork I signed this morning and yesterday.

"Thanks we appreciate this," I said to him and shook his hand.

"Alex I will have to email you the new paperwork and send you a newer schedule, once you're in New York take care of what you need to do for your family then contact me, I'll take care of everything else that is completed here," he said standing up.

"Thanks again," Leo stood up and walked him to the door.

"Oh and guys, keep our cities safe," he said to them before he left.

"Will do," Leo said and closed the door behind him.

"We need to call and change our flights," I said to Donnie.

"I'm already on it," He said tapping his head piece.

"So, Alex…." Raph said. I looked at him. I knew he was going to ask.

"August huh," he said and nudged me.

"Yeah and you're not invited," I teased him.

"Good I didn't want to go anyway," he said and chuckled.

"Alex, when we get home don't do anything stupid…." Leo said coming towards me.

"What do you mean don't do anything stupid?" I said and crossed my arms.

"Knowing you, you'll do whatever it takes to bring down whatever Karai is planning," he said again.

"Deal with your aunt first, see what she wants…. Leave Karai to us," Leo said again.

"Fine," I said not wanting to argue.

* * *

I slid closer to Mikey and pulled my feet up on the couch.

"Don't worry girl when we get home we'll fix things," Mikey said tapping my shoulder.

"Mikey," I said to him and looked at him. He smiled.

"You're adorable," I said and hugged him.

"Ahahhah no no not again," He said trying to pry my arms from around his neck.

"Girl why do you do that to me?" He said successfully pulling me away.

"Because if I did that to Raph or Leo or even Donnie they'd probably kill me in my sleep, you….your just cute," I said to him again.

"Hehehe, I know I'm cute," he chuckled.

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek then got up.

That's when I heard my phone ring and vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello," I said answering it.

"Alex my dear…." Splinter said. I smiled.

"Splinter, hi… I miss you and the girls," I said to him and walked in to the bathroom. Donnie was on the phone as well so I didn't want us to be talking over eachother, I closed the door and shifted to the floor sitting down.

"Is everything okay darling?" he asked I could hear the kids in the background arguing I wasn't sure over what.

"Well we are coming home earlier than expected; please don't tell anyone but Karai…. She somehow knew I was in Chicago and sent someone or a messenger to mess up our hotel room and deliver a message," I said to him.

"So she threatened you," he asked his voice sounded concerned.

"Yes, something like that… we are heading home so we can figure this out and deal with it," I told him again.

"I will not allow her to do cause any more trouble, I'll ensure everyone is safe don't worry," He said. He actually made me feel relieved when he said this.

"Also, I know this is three months away but… I set a date for August," I said to him again cheerfully.

"Really August, sounds great," he said.

"I'd love for you to walk me down the aisle…." I said to him.

"I'd be more then honoured my dear girl, you don't even have to ask," he said and chuckled.

"Thanks Splinter," I said to him and laughed.

"Why are the kid's arguing?" I asked curious.

"They are not arguing they are in a discussion over superheroes," he said and chuckled.

"I shouldn't have asked," I laughed.

"Well dad I'll see you tomorrow when we get in, good night," I said to him.

"Good night my girl, be safe and have a safe flight," he said again.

"AUNTY BYE," the kids shouted through the receiver.

I laughed.

"Good night to everyone," I said to him again.

"Bye my dear," he said and hung up.

I stood up and opened the door walking out of the bathroom.

"We got our tickets changed to tomorrow morning at 8AM," Leo said as I came out of the bathroom.

"Great," I said to him and smiled.

"By the way the kids are exactly like you two weirdo's," I said pointing to him and Donnie.

"Why what are they doing?" Leo asked coming around to the couch and checking our tickets.

"They're in discussion over superheroes," I said to him.

"Girlfriend superheroes are the best, Batman has awesome superpowers," Mikey chimed in. I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Really, he's a man in a bat suit who doesn't even fly and has no superpowers Mikey," I challenged him.

"Woah woah, that's really harsh girl, he beat Superman, " Mikey said again challenging me.

"Superman, ha now that's a superhero, let me tell you the difference between superman and batman. Superman can fly, Batman can't. Superman can see through walls, has x-ray vision, laser beams, and frost breathe, oh oh and he can jump buildings in a single bound, bend steel in his hands, and is faster then a speeding bullet… what can Batman do?" I said to him pacing in my spot.

They all looked at me surprised.

"Alex knows superheroes," Raph said speechless.

"She totally burned you Mikey," Donnie said adjusting his glasses.

"Your harsh man," Mikey said crossing his arms as well.

"Superman eats Batman for breakfast and defecates Lex Luthor," I said to him. Mikey looked at me and stood up.

"Oooooh, Alex now you done it," Leo said and chuckled.

"Batman kicked Superman's ass and killed him," Mikey challenged me again.

"Did you watch the end of the movie idiot, Superman's not dead," I said and eyed him down.

"Hahahaha, why didn't we bet on this," Raph said amused.

"Aaaugh," Mikey said throwing his hands into the air. He sat down again ending our argument.

"Hahhaaha, Alex won that one," Raph said tapping Mikey's head.

"No she's just mean and evil," Mikey said and mumbled to himself.

"Nope I just like Superman," I teased and went to the bedroom.

"Yeah and yet you have Batman comic books and a figuring in your apartment," Mikey shouted after me. I came back out the room.

"How did you know that?" I said to him surprised.

"Hehhee, I'm a ninja, I see everything," He said extenuating his words.

"Mikey did you find out from Vern?" I said to him crossing my arms.

"Why do you have Batmen memorabilia in your apartment anyway?" Donnie asked and chuckled.

"Okay okay I like Batman as well, but Superman is way better," I said rolling my eyes.

"Now all of you better shut up, I'm going to bed," I said threatening them.

"Hahahhaah," they all laughed as I went to the bedroom.

* * *

 _"Huh, huh, stay away from me…"_

I was dreaming I knew I was. I kept seeing Karai and Shredder in my dream. I wasn't sure why. I was running away from them with a staff in my hands, I turned to them and confronted them.

But something was different about them. Karai was herself but Shredder…. Shredder had new armor and had an army of androids with him.

I don't know why I was thinking about androids, maybe because of my aunts words about her funding the robotics program.

 _"Stay away from me Shredder, I swear….. when the guys find out…."_ I shouted at him.

He chuckled and laughed. I couldn't understand the words he was saying, its like he was mute the entire dream was mute. He held his hands up to the air and turned around.

That's when I saw the guys hung by their arms.

I ran to them, but as I approached I noticed their faces were different.

He had killed them, they were stabbed and cut everywhere. I dropped my staff and fell to my knees.

That's when I saw Shredder come towards me. He held a sword up in his hands and swung at me.

"AAAHHHH," I screamed and sat up trying to catch my breath.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Mikey said touching my arms.

"Aaah, aah….." I said to myself rubbing my head.

"Hey relax, you had a bad dream," Leo said trying to comfort me.

I looked to the four of them. They all looked worried and concerned.

"I'm okay, I'm fine…" I said to myself catching my breath.

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked concerned.

"I'm okay, I just had a nightmare," I said to them again adjusting the sheets over me.

"Hey we'll be home soon, try to sleep…." Raph said as well.

"I don't know if I can, I saw Karai and Shredder in my dream…" I said to them.

"Alex we are here, nothing's going to happen," Leo said again trying to comfort me.

"I know… I know," I said and rested my head against the pillow.

"Want to cuddle, might make you feel better…" Mikey teased and chuckled.

I rolled over and hugged Mikey.

"We won't let anything happen to you," He said and hugged me. I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Man that felt like a long trip," I said and yawned as we picked up our luggage.

"You didn't sleep last night that's why it felt like a long trip," Leo said as I reached for my bag and grabbed it.

"Nightmares," I said to them and stretched.

"No kidding," Mikey said as we walked towards the revolving doors.

"DAD, AUNTY…." I heard Keno's voice shout at us. We turned and saw them in a waiting area.

"Hi guys," I smiled as they came towards us.

"Hey buddy," Leo said picking him up. Yuki ran at us and Donnie picked her up throwing her to the air.

"Hi," she said and giggled.

"We missed you guys," the girls said as they hugged us.

"I did too… haha," I laughed and hugged each one of them.

"Hey, hey…. the calvarias back," Casey said as he and April came through the revolving doors towards us.

"Hey," I said as I hugged the both of them.

"Where's Vern and Splinter did they come with you?" I asked as April came around us towards the guys.

"April hey," the guys said hugging her.

"Hahhaa, they're happier to see her then me," I said crossing my arms.

"Maybe that's because they see you every day and spent what four days with you," Vern said behind me.

"Aah, hehee," I giggled and turned around jumping at him.

"Hey you," He said hugging me.

"Splinter," I said as we left the revolving doors.

"Hello my dear," I leaned in and hugged him and so did the guys.

"Hahhaa, it's great to have you all back," He said as Mikey patted his head.

"Wooah, dad getting shorter there in your old age," Mikey teased and jumped into the truck.

"Hahahhaa, I can still take any of you on," Splinter said as the guys and girls piled into the truck.

"We want to ride with Aunty," Keno and Yuki shouted running to my car.

"Hahaha, ok," Leo said as they piled the luggage into the back of the truck.

* * *

"So how was the trip?" Vern asked as we followed the truck back home.

"Well good real good actually," I said to him and adjusted the mirror.

"Aunty these planes are so cool," Yuki and Keno both said from the back seat.

"Glad you like them," I said to the kids as they admired the boxes.

"Play with them outside ok," I said to them again. They both nodded and smiled.

"I missed you," Vern said taking my hand.

I smiled and looked at him.

"I did too believe it or not, nothing beats being at home…" I said as the kids giggled in the back seat.

"What's so funny?" I said to them.

"Hehehhee, nothing," Yuki said giggling.

"Eeehh, nothing," I made fun of them and mocked them.

"Aunty…." Keno said again.

"Yes," I said to him and smiled.

"Can we spend the night at your place tonight?" he said cheerfully.

"If your mom's say it's okay," I said to him.

We pulled into the garage as everyone piled out of the truck.

Thy kids opened the door and ran out.

"Hehehe," I giggled and pecked Vern on the cheek.

"You know we could go hang out alone if you want, don't have to hang out here," He said grabbing my hand before I opened the door.

"What you have in mind?" I said to him as Keno came around my door and pushed his face against my window.

He puffed his cheeks against the glass, I laughed at him.

He then stuck out his tongue and licked the window.

"EW KENO," I shouted rolling down the window.

"Hahaha, are you coming aunty?" He asked jumping up through the window.

"Ew no, now go wash your face…" I said to him pushing him out.

"Awe man, where are you going?" he asked noticing me still in the car.

Leo came around and grabbed him picking him up.

"Vern and I are going for a drive," I said to them.

"Get out of here you two," he said tossing Keno over his shoulder.

"Aahah, hey wait…. Dad," He whined as Leo pulled him away from the car.

"Bye," I waved at them.

"Hahahaha, wow what a kid," Vern said as we pulled out of the garage.

* * *

"Awe man," Keno said as Leo put him down.

"So, so…. What did you guys do in Checago," Keno said trying to say the word Chicago.

"It's Chicago, and we did mostly studio work," Leo said to him patting his head.

"Cool," Yuki said as she jumped up on to the stool at her father's desk.

"That chair is broken Yuki," Donnie said to her. She giggled and climbed up to the desk.

"Momma and I went shopping yesterday, we went with Yuri, and Mari, and Aki…. And aunty April…." Yuki said emphasising her words.

"Oh and what did you buy from shopping?" Donnie asked pulling up his glasses.

"I missed you Ted," Mikey said to his snake in his room.

"I hope Aki feed you and took care of you while I was gone, did you miss me buddy?" Mikey said again and tapped on his glass.

"I seriously don't know what your fixation is with that snake all it does is sleep in its glass cage all day and eat," Aki said to him leaning against his bedroom wall.

"It's a guy bond Aki, you'll never understand…" Mikey sighed and leaned over his glass cage. Aki chuckled at his childlike behaviour.

"Soooo, guys… are we going to end up hearing a record of your CD anytime soon," April chimed coming towards Leo and Raph. She wrapped her arms around their necks.

"Great April has turned into Alex," Raph said looking at her.

"She's a bit taller than Alex though," Leo said patting Aprils head.

She glared at them then hit them both in the arms.

"Ow, hey," Raph said rubbing his arm.

"What did I do?" he said to her again.

"Just because," she said and turned towards Donnie's desk. He looked at her and slid away from her towards Yuki.

"Oh come on I'm not going to hurt you," she said to him. Yuki giggled and covered her mouth.

"Hahaha, wow it's great to have you guys back," Casey said leaning against the table.

"Why's that?" Leo questioned.

"Because April can now finally stop complaining," he said and chuckled again.

"Oh she was complaining wasn't she?" Leo said watching her talking with Donnie at his desk.

"Oh god yes all we kept hearing was how she missed you guys and mostly Alex, and how the kids were going to give her grey hairs," Casey said again rather loudly so April could hear him.

She turned and glared at them.

"Oh I see one right here," Mikey said behind April. He pulled at a strand in her hair.

"WHERE?" she shouted turning to him.

"Just teasing," Mikey laughed and patted her head.

"Not funny," she said going to the table and sitting down.

"Hahaha, way funny," Casey said and sat down as well.

"It's great to be back," Raph joked and chuckled.

"Raphael, hi…" Mari said to him as she and Yuri came out of the dojo.

"Training huh?" he said looking at her.

"Hahha, no talking in secret," she said to him. He hugged her.

"Mom check this out," Keno said to her showing her his airplane.

"Alex bought you that didn't she?" Yuri said bending down to him.

"Yes and it's so cool," He said carefully opening the box.

"Hey I've got an idea, how about we all go up to the roof and fly the airplanes," Donnie said as Yuki opened the box to hers.

"Sounds fun," Splinter said as well watching Keno as he opened his box.

"Great idea," Mikey said as well.

"Count me in," April said standing up.

* * *

"Oh street festival," I said as we parked the car near a parade of people.

"Yup," Vern said turning the car off.

"Why are we here?" I asked and took off my seat belt.

"Because there's an ice cream shop through this crowd…." He pointed and chuckled.

"….. Across the street, and I thought you might like it," he said looking at me.

"Ice Cream is my specialty," I said and opened the car door.

"Yup figured," he chuckled and followed me around the car.

We held hands and walked through the crowd of people. Well pushed our way through, the crowd was dressed up in costumes and wearing funny hats.

"What's the event Mardi Gras or something?" I asked Vern looking at them as we crossed the road.

"Not sure really," he chuckled.

"Hey Vern," a young man behind the counter said as we entered the ice cream shop.

"Hey what's up?" Vern said to him.

"Brought the girl in huh," he said and extended his hand to me.

"Chuck, I used to play basketball with Vern on the weekends until I blew my knee, now I work here part time." The boy said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Chuck this is Alex, Alex Chuck," Vern said laughing.

"Hi," I said to him and smiled.

"What can I get you two love birds today?" Chuck said and smiled. I shook my head and laughed.

"Alexandria?" I heard someone say to me.

"Huh?" I said and turned around.

"Aunt…. Mary," I said surprised to see her in an ice cream shop. She never really liked ice cream.

"It is you, you're back early?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah we just got in this morning," I said to her and crossed my arms.

"I see," she said and looked to Vern. He turned around and nodded to her.

"Well when you are settled in and… not busy," she said noticing Vern with a pint of ice cream.

"We should talk," she said again.

"Hey," a young gentleman came towards her and said.

"Oh, Alexandria….this is Andrew, Andrew my niece Alexandria…" she said to him.

"Alex," I said and extended my hand.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you, your aunt didn't tell me much about you," He said handing her a coffee.

"Not surprised," I said and smiled.

"We should get going," Andrew said to her.

"I will call you to arrange a meeting," she said as they turned to the door together.

"Wow, your aunt is dating a man who's my age… well looked like it," Vern said speechless as they walked out the door.

"Not surprised," I said to him and took the pint from him.

"What do you mean you're not surprised…." Vern said as I pushed him towards a table.

I dug in to the pint of ice cream. Vern chuckled at my childlike behaviour.

"I mean my aunt has been married 4 times and always to younger men," I said to him.

"Seriously?" Vern said surprised.

"Yes seriously, one time when I was 5 the first time I ever meet her… she came to visit us and had a boyfriend who was 4 years younger than her." I said remembering her first encounter.

"Wow," he said again surprised.

"Yup," I said and slid the ice cream over.

"I don't want any," he said and chuckled.

"Your loss I'm going to eat this entire pint myself," I said and dug my spoon in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," he teased.

"So what did you do the whole time I was gone?" I said to him again.

"Mostly work, listen to April complaining about how much she missed you guys….. hearing her complain that Splinter's training is too hard, and sports events with Casey," he said.

"Hahhahaa, sweet… and yes Splinter's training is hard, hey she said she wanted to learn," I shrugged and looked at the bucket.

"Awe man," I sighed.

"I'm not getting you another one, where do you put it all?" he said sarcastically.

"Hahaha, let's go home I want to visit with the fam," I said and slid the bucket aside.

"Sure why not," He said and stood up.

* * *

"I'm driving it's my car anyway, say how did you get her to work.." I mentioned since SAM only recognizes my voice.

"You'll see," he said and smiled as I came around to the driver's side.

I got in and closed the door.

"SAM," I said. The car started.

"Good evening ma'am," the voice said. My jaw dropped it was a male voice and it wasn't a British accent.

"Raphael," I said and puckered my lips.

"Yup, hahahaha," Vern said laughing.

"He's always hated SAM's British voice, he said it was corny, I'll show him who's corny," I said and started the car.

I looked around; something seemed off in the car.

"Something wrong?" Vern said noticing my concern.

"Shh, quiet," I said to him listening.

Tick, Tick, Tick!

"Get out," I said to him. I was sure the car was tapped, that something was on the car and ticking.

"What?" he said looking at me.

"OUT VERN NOW," I shouted at him.

"Okay, relax will you what is going on?" he said opening the door.

"SAM LOCK DOWN NOW," I said to the car.

"Confirmed," the car said as armor covered the car.

"Alex," Vern's voice said nervously. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called the guys.

"SAM I think there's a bomb on the car somewhere locate it," I said to the car.

"Scanning, scanning, scanning," the car said.

"Confirmed there is a bomb on the car under the passenger seat," the voice said.

"How do we disarm it?" I said again.

"The only way to deactivate it is oxygen hydrogen," the car started to say scientifically.

"H2O water, drive to the bridge," I said to it.

"Compliance," the car said and unlocked itself from lock down and shifted into drive.

I took the steering wheel and hit the gas speeding through traffic.

"Come on, come on," I said tapping the steering wheel.

"15 minutes," the car said counting down with the bomb.

I pressed the gas harder and diverted traffic driving in to Manhattan.

"The bridge is near miss," the car said again.

"HANG ON SAM WE ARE GOING OVER," I shouted turning the steering wheel hard towards the bridge railing.

I hit the gas hard and let the car drive through the bridge railing.

"SAM WILL THE BOMB DISINGAGE?" I asked as we went over.

"No it will short circuit," the car said as we hit the water.

I held my breath and fought with my seat belt trying to remove it. I rolled down my window as the car submerged into the water.

'Damn,' I thought to myself fighting with my seat belt.

The car shut off and I couldn't get SAM working again or the navigator. I saw my phone floating in the water; I reached for it and sent an SOS.

"She went over," Leo said noticing the railing broken.

"HANG ON ALEX," Raph shouted as he jumped in to the water. Leo, Donnie and Mikey followed.

I held my hand over my mouth trying to keep myself from breathing as I saw Raphael swim towards me.

He reached in to the window and ripped my seat belt pulling me out, and quickly swam to the surface.

"Huuuuuh," I coughed and caught my breath.

"What the hell were you doing?" he lectured me holding me afloat.

"The car had a bomb on it," I coughed and rubbed my face.

"What?" Donnie said swimming towards us.

"We get back to New York and you do this," Leo said also lecturing me as he swam towards us.

"THERE WAS A BOMB ON THE CAR," I said to him angrily.

"Stay with her," Leo said to Raph as he and Donnie dove down to the car inspecting it. Mikey swam towards me and helped keep me afloat.

Thing was, I didn't know how to swim, I was a ninja tough girl who lacked one thing…. Swimming lessons.

"How did you know there was a bomb," Mikey said.

"I heard a ticking sound," I coughed again.

"There was a bomb on there it short circuited when it hit the water," Donnie said holding it in his hands.

"By the way Raphael, I hate the voice…." I said to him as he and Mikey helped me to a small groove under the bridge.

"You changed the cars voice?" Donnie said sternly as they came up to the surface.

"I hated the British accent it was so corny," Raph said again.

I coughed and leaned against the bridge.

"Who cares about the cars voice, we need to find out who planted this bomb on Alex's car," Leo said looking at it.

"I think we found that out," Donnie said dismantling the clock. It said property of Baxter Stockman.

"Karai," they all said at the same time.

"We need to take this back to the lair and analyze it," Donnie said as voices over the bridge shouted down to us.

"Yeah we're okay, we'll go through the tunnel, it leads to the sewers under the streets we'll come out there," Leo shouted up to Yuri and Nina.

"We'll meet back at the station, is Alex okay?" Yuri shouted back down to us.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… don't anyone worry," I shouted to them.

"Nina," Donnie said taping his Bluetooth.

"Donnie, are you guys okay?" she said to him.

"Yeah, tell everyone to meet us at home, there was a bomb on Alex's car….. we'll meet you there," He said to her again.

"Be careful," she said to him as he heard her tell everyone what happened.

* * *

I coughed and pulled my hands into my jacket.

"That was the most stupidest move you've ever done," Raph said again lecturing me as he rubbed his hands against my arms keeping me warm.

"No a stupid move would've been letting the bomb go off," I said to him and coughed.

"Yeah but in to the river are you crazy you can't even swim," Mikey said as well keeping close.

"I'm fine guys," I said to them as Donnie talked to himself.

"Guys we have to go through there," Leo said pointing to the large round tunnel. I looked at it and held my nose.

"It smells," I said.

"Duh, it's the sewers Alex," Mikey said going through it.

Donnie followed behind him.

"Great!" I said as Raph kept me close to him so I stayed warm.

"How do you know which way to go," I said following behind them.

"Girl this is our home, we know where we are going," Mikey said pulling me by the hand.

"Aah, ahh," I shouted as mice and rats scurried between my feet.

"Really?" Raph said behind me.

"They're mice, and rats…." I said to him. Mikey laughed and pulled me by the hand again.

"We live with a rat," he said again.

"Yeah these are sewer rats they're gross," I said to him as he touched my back keeping close.

"Oof," I said tripping over something, I hit into Mikey.

"Hey, easy there," He said.

"Something made me trip," I complained as we went further into the sewers.

"Can't swim, a ditz, crazy car driver…." Leo started to say in front of us as he followed behind Donnie.

"What?" I said to him agitated.

"I can't swim because I never learned, never needed too," I said to him.

"Well think maybe it's time you learn," he said as Donnie adjusted his light and gear leading us to a different tunnel.

"Hang on," Mikey said picking me up.

"Ooh, what?" I said holding on to him.

"We are going for a ride," He said as they jumped into the other tunnel and slid down the water using their shells.

"AAAH," I screamed.

"Calm down this is the fastest way through," Raph said as they surfed, slid through the water on their shells.

"We are almost there, we're under grand and main," Donnie said tapping on his computer. I clung on to Mikey and covered my face.

"Calm down we do this always," Mikey said as they slid faster through the water.

"Good we're going up," Leo said stopping under a man hole.

Mikey stopped and pulled me to my feet.

"Thank god that was scary," I said as Leo pushed the man hole.

Donnie climbed up and Leo followed.

"Alex," Leo said extending his hand.

"Man that was not cool," I said to him as he pulled me through the man hole.

Raph and Mikey jumped up. I looked around and noticed we were at the subway station.

"Wow," I said blowing on my hands.

* * *

Raph opened the garage door as we went in.

"There you are," Yuri said coming to us. I hugged her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked pulling me through the garage door.

"It was that or let the bomb go off," I said to her.

"Thank god, what the hell was that?" Vern said coming towards us.

"Guys there was a bomb on the car and to deactivate it I had to short circuit it," I said to them.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," April said coming to me as she and Yuri pulled me to my room.

"Who planted the bomb?" Vern questioned as Donnie took the pieces to his desk.

"What is that dad?"Yuki asked leaning over his desk.

"Yuki you should be in bed right now, this is grown up stuff," He said to her picking her up off the chair.

"Awee," she whined and sighed.

"Come on Yuki bed time," Nina said taking her to her bedroom.

"I wanted to spend the night with aunty," she said looking over at my room.

"Me too," Keno whined as Leo picked him up.

"I think Alex should stay here, whoever did this might try it again," Leo said looking to Vern.

"You too Vern," Donnie said adjusting his glasses and pushing his gear to his head.

"Awe, not fair…." Keno said as Leo took him to his room.

"How was the bomb rigged?" Casey asked watching Donnie analyze it.

"I don't know, but it belongs to Baxter Stockman its one of his inventions," Donnie said as he carefully took the panel apart.

"So Karai is behind this? She's in jail," Casey said to him.

"More then likely, she probably has sources working for her on the outside," Donnie said again.

I came out of my room in different clothes.

"We don't have to stay here," I said to the guys coming over to Donnie's desk.

"Well if you go to your apartment one of us should stay with you," Donnie said looking at me.

"I'll stay with them, if they don't mind," Splinter said coming over to us.

"Yeah its not a problem," Vern said nodding to us.

"We want to go too," Yuki and Keno both said standing in the bedroom doorways.

Leo and Donnie looked to eachother.

"Please, please, please," Yuki and Keno said together.

"Please," Keno said again.

"You two better behave yourselves," Yuri said to them. They both nodded.

"Fine, you can go as well," Leo said to them.

"Yay," the kids shouted and turned to their rooms to pack some stuff.

"Just be careful," Raph said coming towards me.

"Don't worry, whoever did this I'm sure they did it as a warning," I said to them.

"I don't think they'll rig my apartment…." I said then thought about it.

"Maybe…. I should go check your apartment," Raph said carefully.

"Yeah that might be a good idea," I said to him as I went to my room to get some stuff.

As I sat at the table waiting for Mikey, Rapheal and Casey to come back from my apartment, I looked over at Donnie and Nina who seemed to be in discussion over the device.

"You think so?" Donnie said to Nina as she clicked open the time panel.

April and I hovered over towards them.

"Think so what?" April said to them.

Leo , Yuri and Mari and Aki came closer.

"We think this bomb was a fluke a test, it wasn't even set to go off, the panel wasn't activated or rigged to explode…" Donnie said turning to us.

"So you mean to tell us that whoever put this on Alex's car did so as a trick, or to test it?" Vern said curiously looking at Nina as she opened the time panel.

"Something like that, it wasn't a trick…. I think it was a test, when Alex hit the water she short circuited the time panel, but the device was still ticking, it was supposed to detonate either way and didn't…. so whatever was supposed to make it detonate failed," Nina said pushing the panel to the desk.

"Huh, so my attempts to stop it didn't work," I said to them.

"Ditto," Donnie said pushing the broken piece to his desk.

"Apartments clear," Raph said coming through the door with Mikey and Casey.

"….. And I got pizza," Mikey chimed and smiled.

"Sweet," Aki said smiling she took the boxes from Mikey and went to the table.

"Good I'm hungry," Mari said smiling.

"Great!" Raph said rolling his eyes.

"Hahhhaha, he's going to start complaining through this isn't he," Yuri said as she slid to the table as well.

"Hehhehe," Donnie and Nina both laughed joining them.

"There better be pepperoni and ham in those boxes," I said to them coming to the table.

We all gathered for dinner together at the table and mostly spent the whole time talking and laughing.

"Pizza is heaven," I said to them as I watched the kids grab their bags and pile them by the door.

"The kids seem anxious," I said to Yuri and Nina.

"They've been cooped up here and with April on and off all week," Yuri said.

"Hey we had fun and did fun things," she said looking to the kids.

"We did but now your boring so we're going to hang out with aunty," Keno said and giggled.

"Is that so?" April challenged him.

He crossed his arms and giggled.

I smiled at the Keno as he teased April.

"Ew why do you do that," He said to April as she picked him up and kissed him.

"Because you are adorable," she said to him.

"I hate that that's gross," he said wiping his face. Leo and Yuri laughed.

"Okay brats lets go," I said to them standing up and swinging my back bag to my shoulder.

Splinter chuckled and came around the table.

"I call shot gun," Keno said as he and Yuki ran to the garage.

"Hey hang on there a minute," Vern said following after them.

"Bye guys," I said to everyone.

"We're heading home too," April and Casey nodded and smiled.

"Be careful Alex," Leo said to me before I left through the garage door.

"I'll be okay, please don't worry…. We'll figure this out tomorrow," I said to him.

"No seriously, Leo's right be careful," Raph said coming towards me.

"Guys please don't worry I'll be fine," I smiled and tapped her cheeks.

"Love you guys," I waved to all of them.

"Hahaha Alex is cute," Mikey said as I left through the door.

"Dad if anything happens…." Donnie said to Splinter before he left.

"Trust me and trust Alex, everything will be fine," He said to everyone.

* * *

I opened the door to Vern's car and got in.

"Keno," I said and looked at him.

"What?" he said and looked at me.

"Back seat you can't sit on Vern's lap while I'm driving," I said to him.

"Awe man," he sighed and jumped to the back seat.

"Your car's still under water, hopefully they guys can fish it out," Vern teased. I looked at him and waved my hand for the keys.

He chuckled and handed them to me.

"I miss SAM, all I do is have to talk to her…. It, and it starts," I said turning the car on.

"Hahaha, just drive," Vern said and laughed.

I heard Splinter chuckle from the back seat as the kids hummed to themselves.

I pulled out of the garage and down the road.

"Why do we drive anyway?" Keno questioned again.

"Because we've been over this, you can't fly and I live two blocks away…." I said to him.

"Grandpa," he said and turned to Splinter.

"Yes Keno," Splinter answered.

"Tell Aunt Alex that turtles have superpowers, she just doesn't know it yet…." He said to him.

Splinter sighed and patted his head.

"Turtles do not have superpowers Keno, unfortunately that's not in your DNA," he said to him.

Keno sighed and looked out the window.

Vern shook his head and smiled as we pulled into the lot of my apartment.

"Aunty can we have a snack?" Yuki asked as I parked the car. She opened the door and took off her seat belt.

"I have to see what food I have first," I said to her and looked at Vern.

"Hahah, there's food don't worry," he said and got out of the car.

Keno jumped out behind Splinter and grabbed his bag.

We ran up the stairs of the apartment and into the building.

The kids hummed and tapped the elevator button.

"So Splinter, if you like you could sleep in our room, we can sleep in the spare room," I said to him.

"No, no darling no need to do that…. I am comfortable on the extra mat," he said touching my hand.

"Really Splinter it's no problem," Vern said to him.

We all piled in to the elevator as the door opened.

"No it's really fine, do not worry about me," Splinter said as the doors closed.

As the elevator stopped on the fifth floor and the door opened, the kids ran out and down the hallway.

We hurried behind them.

"I want to touch the touch panel Yuki not fair," Keno said as Yuki pressed her tiny hand over the touch panel.

"Too late," she giggled as my door opened.

I shook my head and sighed.

"This is going to be another long night," I said to Vern.

"Yup," he said as he followed me into the apartment.

* * *

Yuki and Keno ran through the house and down the hall to the spare bedroom. It had a bunk bed in there for the kids and a spare bed as well for guests.

"Aunty," Yuki said to me as she ran back through the hallway.

"Yes," I said and closed the door.

"Can we have cheese and crackers," she said pushing her glasses up.

Vern laughed and went to the kitchen to make them some.

"Thanks Vern," Yuki said pushing the stool to the counter she jumped up and watched him.

"I want some too," Keno said as well barrelling down the hallway. He slid against the kitchen floor and pushed a stool up to the counter.

"Yes yes you'll both get some," Vern said pulling the cheese out of the fridge. Yuki climbed up on the counter top and reached for the crackers from the cupboard.

I smiled and went over to the couch and sat down next to Splinter.

"Alex," Splinter said looking at me. I flicked on the TV and turned to him.

"Yes?" I said and smiled.

"Something's different about you, this trip made you different," he said noticing something with me.

"Oh?" I said surprised.

"What's that?" I said to him clueless.

"You look happier…" he said and touched a hand to mine. I smiled at him.

"Actually spending four days with the guys was great…. Really great, I saw a completely different side to them," I said then turned my gaze to the TV.

"Tell me about it," He said amused.

"They're the most caring and wonderful guys ever, you did well by them Splinter," I said turning to him.

"I'm glad," he said cheerfully.

"CHEESE," Keno shouted and laughed. He came around the couch and plopped down between me and Splinter.

"Don't make a mess," I told him and slid over.

Yuki plopped down on the floor and pushed her plate to the table.

"I love cheese and crackers," she chimed and picked one off her plate eating it.

"Hahaha, good," Vern said coming around us, sitting down with a larger plate as well.

"Splinter," I said passing the plate over to him.

"No thank you my dear," he said and smiled.

"Okay," I said and smiled.

"Grandpa can share with me if he wants," Keno said and crunched his crackers.

"Thank you Keno," Splinter patted his head.

"TV sucks they have no good cartoons on," Keno said as Vern flipped through the channels.

"Maybe because its night time and cartoons aren't on at night, and speaking of which…. Some little turtles are up past their bed times," I said throwing out a hint.

"Oh who?" Keno teased.

"You two, after snacks its bed time okay," I said pointing to the both of them.

"Awee, but you just got home," Yuki whined.

"I'll be here tomorrow as well, so eat up then bed time," I said to them again.

"Grandpa…" Keno whined.

Splinter looked at him sternly.

"Bed time after snacks you know the rules," he said to him.

Keno puffed his cheeks and sighed finishing his cheese.

"Okay bed time," I said as the kids pushed the plates to the table.

"Awe," they both said as they walked down the hallway. I followed behind them.

"Yeah yeah bed time," I laughed.

"Good night Vern, night grandpa," they both shouted.

"Good night," Splinter said and chuckled.

"Night kids," Vern said as well taking the plates to the kitchen.

They piled into the bunk beds.

I bent down and pulled the blankets over Yuki.

"Night aunty," she said and hugged me. I kissed her little face, and she giggled.

"Night aunty," Keno said as I pulled the blankets over him on the top bunk.

I gave him a little kiss.

"Ew, I hate that…." He complained and wiped his cheek.

"Hahaha, sleep…." I said to them then walked out of the room closing the door slightly.

"Well that was easy," I said coming back down the hallway.

I came around the couch to Splinter as he set up the mat and some blankets.

"Splinter," I said to him.

He looked at me and sat down on the mat.

"Yes my dear," he said curiously.

"I was thinking, I think I want to train again…." I said as Vern came around to the couch.

"You haven't used a weapon or trained in almost four months," he said to me.

"Yes that's why I want to again, if Karai is planning something and wants her revenge on me…. I want to be ready," I said to him.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" Splinter asked again.

"Yes, it is… I don't like the guys going at this alone, even if the girls will help them, I just feel like I should be with them in this," I said to him and Vern.

"If that's what you want, we can start tomorrow… we would have to choose your new weapon," Splinter said running his hand through his goatee.

"Hmm, so will you use a staff again?" Vern asked sipping his coffee.

"Not sure, I'm used to the staff it's easier, and lighter to use," I said to him thinking.

"I think another staff would be a great choice," Splinter said and nodded.

"Tomorrow it is then," I said and smiled.

* * *

"Heading to work," I said to Vern as he put his jacket on.

"Yup, I've got the news van so I'm picking up April in twenty minutes," he said coming out of the bedroom.

I followed behind him and peeked into the kid's room. They looked like they were waking up Yuki seemed to shift in the bed.

"I was going to make pancakes," I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'll miss it," Vern whispered noticing Splinter still asleep.

"Well have a good day at work," I said to him as he leaned in and kissed me.

"EWWW…" I heard Yuki and Keno both say.

"Ewwww," Vern said mocking them.

"Hahhaha, bye kids," Vern said to them as he headed for the door.

"Good morning," I smiled at them.

"Morning aunty," Yuki said.

Keno ran over to Splinter who was asleep on the mat.

He shook him.

"Grandpa," He said trying to wake him.

"The sun is up, that means the sky is awake," Keno said to him.

Yuki came around the couch and fumbled with her glasses putting them on.

"Aunty I think something's wrong with grandpa," Yuki said noticing he won't wake up.

I smiled and came over to the couch.

"Oh no, what if he's sick," Keno said panicked.

"Well is his tail moving?" I asked. The kids looked at me and looked at Splinter.

Panic struck their faces.

I chuckled and turned to the kitchen to make pancakes.

"What if he's sick, should we call someone," Yuki said panicked.

"I don't know Yuki who would you call in a situation like this," I teased and pulled out all the ingredients for pancakes from my cupboard and fridge.

"Dad, I'd call my dad," she said again.

Keno shook his head panicked.

"He's not a turtle Yuki, you need to call a doctor," Keno said to her.

"AAAH, what if he's dead," Yuki said again.

I tried not to laugh. I knew nothing was wrong with Splinter and that he was only playing with the kids.

"AUNTY HELP," Keno said again this time he looked stressed.

I turned and looked at them and smiled. They looked at me puzzled as if I lost my mind.

"Aunty," Yuki said again. That's when Splinter quickly grabbed them and hugged them.

"GRANDPA," they both said.

"Hahhaha," he laughed.

"He was only playing Keno, jeez," Yuki said trying to act innocent.

"Hahaha," I laughed and stated to mix ingredients.

"What are you making?" Yuki said sliding the stool over towards me.

"Pancakes," I said to her.

"Your aunts pancakes should be world famous, they are wonderful," Splinter said as Keno helped him with the blankets.

"Hahha, there not that famous," I said to her.

"Wow," Yuki said watching me make them in the pan.

"Uh aunty your phones ringing," Keno said trying to reach for it on the counter.

"I got it," I said to him and answered it awkwardly as I flipped the pancakes.

"Ah, Alex," Mr. White said on the other end.

"Hey Mr. White," I said to him surprised to hear his voice.

"I see you all made it to New York safely," he said again.

"Yes we're all here," I said to him.

"Great I have a fax I need to send you, everything is in production and you'll be receiving a copy of everything in a couple of days," he said again.

"Let me turn on the fax machine," I said to him giving him the number for the fax.

Yuki looked over at the machine as it made noise. She and Keno slid their chairs over to the other counter and watched the machine.

"Woah," Keno said as a paper started to print out of it.

"Wow it eats paper and spits it out," Yuki said amused. Splinter chuckled and came around the counter watching me make pancakes.

"So cool," Keno said again as another paper went through the machine.

"Thanks Mr. White," I said to him and hung up.

"Uh uh, no," I said noticing the kids extend their hands over the machines buttons. They froze in their spots and looked at me.

"Those are important documents, so don't mess up the machine," I said to them.

They intently watched as the machine finished printing.

"Wow, that was so cool…." Keno said again.

"Pancakes are done," I smiled and closed the lid to the large Tupperware.

"We're not eating them here?" Yuki asked jumping off the chair.

"Nope we are taking them home to share with everyone," I said to them.

* * *

They all piled in to the car as I fiddled around with the keys starting the car.

"Don't you open that container mister," I said to Keno looking at him from the mirror.

"But it smells good," he said sliding the Tupperware container to the side.

We all put on our seatbelts, as I started off down the road.

As I pulled in to the garage I saw Leo and Yuri leaning against the counter talking.

"Hey you two," I said to them through the opened window as I shut the car off.

"DAD MOM," Keno shouted jumping out of the car.

"Good morning," Yuri said to him and picked him up.

"Hi," Yuki said as well and waved quickly then ran through the door to the lair.

I reached in to the back seat and grabbed their bags and the container.

"Morning dad," Leo said to Splinter as he came around the car.

"Good morning," He said and walked through the door as well.

"Woah what's this?" Leo asked helping me with some stuff.

"I made pancakes," I said to him and followed Splinter.

"Pancakes?" Yuri said to him.

"Alex's pancakes should be world famous… you haven't tried them yet that's right, well they are amazing," Leo said to her as they followed me in.

"Alex, babe," Mikey said coming towards me.

"No Mikey you will share these," I said moving the container from his grasp.

"Fine," He whined and went to the fridge to gather some syrup and toppings.

"What is that smell?" Aki said smelling the air.

"See Aki," Mikey started to say passing her some strawberries and whipped cream.

"Alex makes these amazing pancakes, they should be world famous," He said and chuckled.

"Hey," Raph said coming to the table. He and Mari set up some plates.

"Raphael," I smiled and said to him.

"Good morning," Donnie said as he and Nina came to the table as well. They brought over some drinks.

"Morning," I said to them opening the large container.

"Wow that smells so yummy aunty," Yuki said climbing up to the bench and sitting down.

"Guys it's just pancakes, they're not world famous, and the recipe is simple nothing fancy," I said to everyone as we all gathered to the table.

"They should be girl, like have a pancake restaurant, it would be heaven," Mikey said and sat down.

"So do we eat them plain?" Yuri said sitting down next to Keno.

"Nope, you eat them like this," Mikey said as Splinter took one from the container. They all looked at him as he piled on the syrup, strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"That's how you eat pancakes," I said and chuckled.

"Sweet I want one like grandpa," Yuki chimed.

"Okay okay," Nina said making one for her.

"Enjoy!" I said as everyone took a pancake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"We must do as Karai says, she is sponsoring us to be here," Andrew said to Mary.

"I understand that, but throwing Alexandria under the bus isn't sitting well with me," Mary said to him as he paced around is office.

"I'm a lawyer you hired me to get information out of her and to follow her everywhere, you wanted her mother's will, I need to know what's at stake here," he said crossing his arms.

"Karai is sponsoring my organization, her father Oroku Saki has been a very important member of my organization for over 15 years, she requires information from Alexandria," Mary said to him again.

"And this information is what exactly?" Andrew said to her as he came around to his desk.

"Andrew, Oroku Saki is Alexandria's uncle, he is her father's brother… when Alexandria's father died he left a curial and important detail to her in his will…. When her mother died she left her entire fortune and her medical books, research notes, and the mutagen secret to her daughter…. Karai wants that information," Mary said again.

"For what reason?" Andrew said again.

"I don't know, she wouldn't say…. I'll be posting bail for Karai this week at her hearing, she may tell us then," Mary said to him.

"And what about these turtles…. Alex is quiet close to them they are after all her turtles from Japan that happened to have ended up with Eric Sachs and mutated," Andrew said pulling up information from Sachs hidden files.

"Clearly, I understood that when we started this, Karai said she would take care of those turtles…. She only wants Alexandria and her parent's wills that's all," Mary said again.

"How do you propose we get a hold of these wills, the girl isn't just going to willingly hand them over," Andrew said again.

"My sister and I never got along and her daughter and I don't either, so I have a way to make her hand over those wills," she smiled and turned to Andrew looking over his shoulder at the computer.

"Whatever your plan is, we need to do it fast Karai's hearing is in five days," he said reminding her.

* * *

"Alex are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked as I paced in front of the weapons on the table.

"Yes, I want to train again…. I have too," I said to him.

"But if you pick up another weapon you know what will happen, your spirit will intertwine with it and everything starts all over again," Raph said to me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes I know that Raphael," I said again looking at the weapons.

"I feel Alex is right, she must train again… it is a part of her and who she is, if Karai attempts something on her life again, Alex must be prepared to defend herself," Splinter said agreeing with me.

"We can protect Alex," Mikey said to Splinter.

"Yes but you're not always with me all the time," I said to them again.

"She's right, if Alex wants to fight again…. Then we have to help her do so," Donnie said pushing up his glasses.

"What weapon will you pick this time girl?" Mikey asked standing next to me.

"I don't know, it's not the weapon I pick Mikey, the weapon has to pick me…" I said to him.

"Yes Alex may choose katana's, a staff, bows and arrows, whatever she chooses her spirit has to be the one to determine what her will is capable of," Splinter said watching me closely as I paced again.

"You do realize, if she chooses a weapon like yours or one of yours, she has to fight a wielder of that weapon in order for her spirit to break," Splinter said to them again.

"What do you mean, if she chooses weapons like ours she would have to fight us…. For dominance?" Leo said confused.

"Something like that, she would need to break the weapon in, and in order to do so the weapon has to challenge a wielder with the same weapon. If Alex can withstand a fight between the weapons and doesn't surrender then the weapon becomes hers, her spirit will break and bind with that weapon," Splinter said again.

"You mean a battle to the death?" Raph said nervous.

"No, no , no one will die… but she must withstand the challenge, she must be the last one standing," Splinter said to them.

"So you mean all we have to do is spot her until she breaks?" Donnie asked confused.

"Something like that, it could go all night or for hours it all depends on her will and strength," Splinter said again.

"Then we shall help Alex, that's what we have to do boys," Leo said to his brothers. They all nodded and tapped their fists together.

"So what if her weapon breaks, what if it's not the right weapon for her," Mikey asked curious.

"Then she will choose again and the challenge will commence again until the right weapon is bound to her," Splinter said again.

I sighed and looked at him.

"What if I just choose a staff again?" I said to him.

"You could but what if the staff isn't the right weapon this time?" Splinter said again.

"Yeah," I sighed and looked down at the katanas.

"I really don't want to challenge them," I said to Splinter.

"You do realize if you don't challenge a wielder of the weapon you choose, then your spirit will fight you like it did last time until it wins or takes your life," he said reminding me.

I sighed and picked up a katana. I pulled it from its sheath and looked at it.

"Alex," Leo said stepping towards me.

"I don't know," I said to him nervous.

"If you challenge me you can't hold back, it has to be a real challenge, you can't go soft on me," I said to him.

"Or else I'll have to fight with Splinter," I said to him.

"No, if you choose a katana, you will fight with me," he said nodding.

I sighed and held up the katana.

"So be it, let's see if this is my weapon," I said to the blades.

* * *

"They've been in the dojo for three hours already," Vern said noticing the red light on.

"Picking a weapon for Alex this time around isn't easy," Yuri said to him.

"How do you mean?" Vern asked again.

"She needs to fight the wielder of the weapon she chooses…. Let's just hope none of ours is chosen, I really don't want to go up against her," Mari said with a deep sigh.

"Woah, woah, you mean Alex has to fight whomever has the same weapon she chooses?" April asked confused.

"Yes, and if that weapon is the one for her, she will win and the weapon becomes one with her, if not the weapon will break," Nina said as well.

"So is this a challenge to the death, will anyone get hurt?" Casey asked as well.

"No, it's not a challenge to the death it's a weapons challenge," Yuri said again.

"Wow," April said looking to the dojo.

* * *

"Come on Alex, you've really got weak these past few months, dad fights better then you…" Leo teased twirling his katanas and circling me.

"Give me a minute," I said catching my breath. Already twenty minutes in and I'm winded and out of breath…. I haven't fought in four months or even trained, and I was getting my ass kicked by Leonardo. I usually beat him.

I shifted to my feet and twirled my katanas.

"Let's go," Leo said and charged at me. I held my katanas together in a X symbol and blocked his attack.

"Woah, Leo don't kill her," Mikey said from the benches.

I pushed his katanas away from me forcefully then swung around my body and came at him. He held his katanas together blocking mine.

Clank, clank, clank.

Our katana's clanked and clashed with each other. It was tough keeping up with Leo, he seemed to have gotten better in four months.

"You've gotten better," I said to him as I jumped away from him catching my breath.

"And I'm disappointed, you've gotten weaker," he said and smirked.

"I haven't gotten weaker," I hissed at him and then charged at him again. I jumped up to the air and twirled kicking him in the chest knocking him down to the ground.

"Nice," Splinter said circling us.

"Smart," Leo said composing himself. He jumped to his feet and twirled his katanas.

I smiled and twirled my katanas, I ran at him and swung one of the katanas over my head. He held his blade over his head as mine clashed with his.

He pushed me away from him with his blades.

"Alex really what are you doing," Leo said catching his breath.

"Girl really you could've taken his head off," Raph said from the bars.

I bent over my knees catching my breath.

"What is wrong with me," I said to myself feeling dizzy.

"Hey you okay?" Leo asked noticing me uncomfortable.

"Yeah, give me a minute," I said to him.

I swung my katanas around and ran at Leo again.

I swung the swords in to the air over my head as Leo came at me. I held them firmly together as he swung at me shattering the blades.

"What the hell," I said looking at the broken blades.

"What is with you, you usually block that," he said pushing his katanas to his shell.

"Seriously I don't know what's wrong with me," I said looking at the hilts. I threw them to the ground.

Leo came towards me and pressed his hand to my forehead.

"You're warm," he said concerned.

"I'm fine, now what's next," I said and moved away from him to the weapons table.

I leaned over the table and looked at the nunchucks, sai's and the staff.

"Alex are you sure you're okay? You haven't countered any of Leo's attacks, you seem like you're not focused, and you're feverish," Splinter said also touching my forehead.

"I'm fine Splinter," I said to him and ran my hand along the staff.

"Donatello," I said and looked at the staff taking it.

"Okay," he said and jumped over the bar switching places with Leo.

I twirled the staff around and looked at it.

"I think this is it," I said to everyone feeling comfortable with the staff again.

"Have you chosen?" Splinter asked looking at me cautiously.

"Yes, now it's up to the staff to decide," I said to him twirling it around my body.

Donnie pushed his glasses up and twirled his bo.

I smiled and ran at him swinging my staff around my back and then over my head.

He noticed what I was about to do and held his staff firmly in front of himself as my staff struck his.

"Nice," Mikey said nodding.

"Not bad," Donnie said pushing me away.

I slid along the mat away from him.

"My turn," he said and charged at me. He was so fast I could barely keep up with his bo.

He swung it around his body and struck me in the side.

I flinched and held my hand to my side.

He swung again and I held my staff up striking his bo before he could hit me in the stomach.

"Ha, keep going," I said and twirled around bringing the staff around my body and striking him in the side. He flinched and hissed angrily.

"Now you've got it Alex," Raph said cheering me on.

"I think she's back," Leo said as well.

"No, something's wrong," Splinter said noticing my disposition; I was so tired and weak that I could barely even keep up with Donnie.

I quickly swung around him and struck him on the shell knocking him forward.

"Hey," he said quickly turning. He clicked the button on his bo extending it and before I could even swing my staff at him again, he struck me in the stomach hard.

"Aaah," I shouted dropping my staff. I fell to my knees. I felt a surging pain over whelm my body.

"Alex," Donnie said bending down.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you," he said looking at me.

"Aaahh," I shouted again and rolled to my side.

"What's wrong?" Leo, and Raph came towards me.

I started to cry. I didn't know what was happening to me but my entire stomach was on firm and my body was shaking.

"She's really hot," Donnie said again touching my head.

"Alex girl relax," Mikey said as Donnie called for an ambulance.

"She's bleeding," Raph said noticing my shirt covered in red.

"Donnie what did you do?" Leo said to him.

"I didn't hurt her that bad," he said hanging up.

"Alex my dear relax," Splinter said touching my head.

"AAAAAHHHHH," I screamed again. Then I blanked out, I didn't remember anything after that point.

* * *

At the hospital three hours later….

"Dr. M, well is Alex okay?" Leo said as everyone stood up in the waiting room and gather together.

"No, in a way…. No…." He said trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Well, what's wrong?" Vern asked concerned.

Dr. M pulled Vern aside.

"Were you aware that Alex was pregnant?" he said to him quickly.

"What… no, I didn't even know…" Vern said nervously.

"She didn't either; she was a week along…." The doctor said to him. He could see the guys hover closer towards them.

"You mean she's not…" Vern said again.

"No, she miscarried…. And its no one's fault," the doctor said tapping his shoulder.

"Alex was pregnant?" Leo said coming towards him.

"She was," the doctor said to everyone.

"Alex….. wow we didn't even know," Yuri said worried.

"She didn't either, sometimes women don't know they are until further along," Dr. M said again.

"Be aware she's very upset over this and emotional, her emotions are going to be high for the next few days, I also recommend she doesn't stay alone, she's going to be in some pain and discomfort… so she'll need support for the next few days," Dr. M said to everyone.

"Poor Alex, I feel bad for her now," Aki said as she and Nina came towards the guys.

Donnie sighed and looked at Nina.

"I feel bad, I did this…" he said. Nina shook her head and hugged him.

"No, this was no one's fault," the doctor said reassuring him.

"Dad," Keno said pulling at his dad's hand. Leo bent down and looked at him.

"Is aunty okay?" he said concerned.

"Yes Keno, she's okay… but for the next few days we have to let her rest and help her," Yuri also said to him. He looked like he was going to cry. Yuri picked him up and hugged him.

Raphael leaned against the door to my room.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked him as the doctor continued talking with everyone else.

"I'm worried about Alex," he said looking through the slightly opened door.

"I am too," she said as well.

"I wouldn't know what to do if it was me," he said again.

"We're okay, right?" Mari said to him.

"Yeah, we are…." He said and hugged her.

"Uncle Mikey?" Yuki asked pushing up her glasses.

"Yeah kid," he said. She looked at him and hugged him.

"Awe, don't be worried," he said to her.

"Aunty's okay right?" she asked him.

"Yes, your aunty is a tough dudette…" he said comforting her. Aki sat down next to Mikey.

"I think everyone should let her rest for the night, you can pick her up tomorrow morning," the doctor said again.

"Can we go in and see her?" April asked. Casey came over to Vern and patted his shoulder.

"No, she doesn't want to see anyone…. I'm sorry," Dr. M said again. He turned to a nurse and handed the guys a prescription.

"Woah, woah…." Dr. M said to Splinter noticing him come to my room.

"He's her father…" Leo said blocking the doctor from stopping Splinter.

"He can have twenty minutes," Dr. M said to Leo then nodded to everyone and left the area.

"Alex?" Splinter said closing the door behind him. I didn't turn around to talk to him.

I heard a chairs squeak against the floor.

"Darling I know you're upset, we are all here for you," he said again.

"I didn't know Splinter… if I had known I wouldn't have…" I started to say trying not to show I was crying.

"This isn't your fault…" he said comforting me.

"Splinter?" Vern said at the door closing it behind him.

He stood up and leaned over me and said something in Japanese. I remembered my father used to say it to me when I was upset or crying, it always calmed me down.

He said 'be brave little one,' in Japanese.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Her spirit can't be broken, she will come through this," Splinter said to Vern as he left the room.

Vern looked at me and came to my bedside.

Vern leaned over me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry…." I said to him.

* * *

"She's asleep, I really don't want to leave her and go to work like this…" Vern said to the guys as they hovered in my kitchen.

"She'll be okay, we'll stay with her until you get home," Leo said to Vern.

"Thanks," he said and grabbed his cell phone and wallet from the counter.

"Call me if she needs anything," Vern said to them.

"Vern, don't worry…. She'll be okay," Donnie said to him.

"I know….." he said and went to the door leaving.

"Dad," Yuki said pulling at his arm.

"Yes Yuki?" he said looking down at her.

"We should make aunty some breakfast," she chimed and pushed her glasses up.

"I think that's a great idea," he said and picked her up putting her on the counter.

"Mikey what the heck are you doing wearing Alex's apron?" Raph questioned rubbing his hand over Mikey's head.

"House cleaning," Mikey chimed and tied the apron.

"She barely has any food in the fridge," Donnie said reaching for some eggs and bacon and some hashbrowns.

"Hey," I said coming through the hallway.

"What…. Are you guys doing?" I said noticing Mikey and Raphael cleaning my living room and Leo and Keno in the kitchen helping Donnie and Yuki cook.

"Making breakfast and them two…. Cleaning," Leo said pointing to them.

"Guys I'm fine really, I can take care of things," I said to them coming in to the kitchen.

"Nope," Leo said and pulled me by the arm to the stool.

I sighed and sat down watching as they made food.

"Where are the girls?" I asked noticing they weren't around.

"They should be by any minute," Donnie said as he cracked some eggs into a pan.

"You barely have any groceries," Leo said looking in the fridge again.

"Yeah I was kind of hoping to go grocery shopping today," I said to them.

"We can come with you girl," Mikey chimed leaning over the mop.

"Yeah," Raph said as well and threw a towel at Mikey.

"Guys, really I'm fine, I can handle things," I said to them. That's when I heard the girls and Splinter come through the door. I turned the stool around and looked at them.

"Hey good morning," Yuri said.

"Good morning," I said to them as they came through the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Splinter asked as he came around the kitchen counter.

"I'm okay, everyone's way to worried," I said and jumped down from the stool

I leaned over Donnie and looked at the eggs he was making.

"Aunty I'm helping," Yuki said and smiled as she poked at the eggs with a spatula. I smiled at her.

"I'd like to go grocery shopping after breakfast," I said to everyone.

"First we eat," Leo said pushing me to the table.

"Heheh, I bought snacks," Mikey said and pulled off my apron.

"Please don't wear my apron it looks…. Weird on you," I said and sat down.

"Hehehhe, told you idiot," Raph said to him.

"It kind of looks like a little pixie dress," Aki teased him as she and Mari went to my wooden glass cabinet and brought out plates.

"Yeah and pink really compliments your green skin," Mari also teased him.

"Hey why's everyone picking on me," Mikey chimed as Aki passed the plates to him.

"Because it's easy nitwit," Raph said to him. I smiled as they quarrelled.

"Hehehhe, Uncle Raphael is funny," Keno said covering his mouth and laughing.

"Liked that kid, good I got a lot more," he said and bobbed Mikey over the head.

"Hey really come on," Mikey chimed as everyone set the table.

"I want to sit next to aunty," Yuki said and slid the chair from the table. I helped her as she climbed up. Keno climbed to the chair on the opposite side of me as well.

"Guys this looks really good," I said to them as they brought over eggs, and bacon, and hashbrowns, with a salad, and some of the frozen buns I had in the freezer.

"These are really great," I said again as everyone sat down.

As Splinter sat down someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," I said and stood up. Leo stood up as well.

"I got it, don't worry," I said to him and came around the table.

I came to the door and slightly opened it.

"Alexandria," my aunt Mary and Andrew were at my door.

"Hi," I said to her leaning against the door.

"You're not going to invite me in?" she said. I stepped outside the door and closed it behind me.

"I have company," I said to her leaning against the door.

Andrew reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a paper.

"A subpoena? What?" I said looking at the paper.

"You're suing me?" I said to her angrily.

"You have not returned my calls and refused to meet with me, you left me no other choice," she said taking the paper from me.

"There is an option, we meet and talk, then this subpoena will be void," she said pushing it to her pocket.

"I know exactly what you want and what you're after, you want my parents wills," I said to her and crossed my arms.

"Yes, exactly…" she said again.

"You do realize the wills were made out to me, my father and my mother ensured that when I became of age that those wills were handed over to me, not you…." I said to her angrily.

"The content of those wills is what I am interested in," she said again. I heard the kids talking behind the door.

"You have children?" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"They are not your concern," I said to her again.

"We need to talk, we talk now or we take this to court," she said again sternly. I reached my hand to my door handle.

"I have guests," I said to her before opening the door.

"Then we speak somewhere were your guests won't listen, so we talk now," she said to me again.

"Then you might want to know, my guests…. Are New York's heroes, those vigilantes that fight crime." I said to her my hand still against the handle.

"They're turtles?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Yes they're turtles, they're my friends and I work with them, help them fight crime…." I said to the both of them.

"Then ask them to leave," she said again sternly.

"I don't think so, they are family they have the right to be here, you want to talk come back in an hour, we'll talk," I said to her.

"My schedule isn't for playing games Alexandria, I don't have time to come back in an hour to talk to you about your parents wills, we talk right now," she said again sternly.

"Fine, you want to talk we talk after breakfast, you're more than welcome to join us, but let me advise you, those turtles…. Are respected members of this society, you will not disrespect them," I said to her again.

"We talk in private, ask your guests to leave, this is a family matter," she said sternly.

"They are family and I have no secrets from them, you want to talk to you talk after breakfast," I said to her again.

She turned to Andrew and looked at him.

"What is he your lawyer or something?" I said and smirked.

"Yes, something like that," she said again.

"Fine, we'll talk after breakfast," she said gesturing her hand for me to open the door.

"Fine, but in my home you will respect my friends," I said to her again.

"Fine," she said I turned the handle and opened the door.

"Alex?" Leo said coming towards me.

"Everyone this is my….. aunt Mary and Andrew," I said to them.

Andrews jaw dropped, he looked bewildered in the presences of turtles.

"Uh huh!" my aunt said looking to everyone gathered at my table.

"Alex, can I speak to you for a moment please," Leo said pulling me by the arm, he pulled me in to the hallway and closed the door.

"Your aunt? And what is this about her wanting to sue you?" he said in a whisper.

"She's joining us for breakfast, she wanted to talk to me, it was that or have her take me to court, which….. I don't want," I said touching Leo's arms.

"Fine, she better show respect to everyone," Leo said again to me.

I nodded to him. He opened the door and came back around to the table.

Raph looked at me and shook his head slightly. I came around the table towards the kids again.

My aunt and Andrew sat down between Leo and Raphael.

"Okay, well….." I said and slid my chair in towards the table.

"I thought you said they were all turtles," Mary said looking at Splinter.

"Splinter, is their father," I said to her.

"Uh huh," she said and looked at Andrew.

"Splinter," I said and looked to him. Every time we gathered to eat he'd always say a Japanese prayer or a chant to all of us before we ate.

"What is he doing?" My aunt said leaning in towards me. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

Splinter said a Japanese prayer and we all looked to eachother.

"Good, so let's eat," Mikey said nervously as we passed the food around.

We ate in silence, no one said anything to eachother, not even the kids… which was unusual for them, they always chatted or argued at the table. My aunt kept looking to each one of us perturbed as if surprised I was living among animals.

Leo and Yuri looked to eachother and stood up clearing the plates, everyone else did the same.

"Aunty," Yuki half whispered to me grabbing my arm. I leaned over to her.

She held her hand to her face.

"Who is that?" she said quietly.

"She's my aunt Mary," I said to her and put her in my lap.

"I don't like her," Yuki said again rather loudly.

"Could we speak now?" Mary asked leaning back in her chair.

"Fine," I said and put Yuki on the chair.

"Go ahead," I said to her and leaned in the chair.

"Alone please," she said again.

"Does it look like I have a secret place we could talk, besides whatever you have to say you can say in front of them, they won't get involved," I said to her. Donnie looked at me as he grabbed my plate.

She looked at me and then to Andrew.

"When your father died, he wrote a will that he gave to your mother, in that will he had left something…. A box, its contents are unknown," Andrew started to say.

"…. The contents of that box are unknown because only my mother knew what was in it," I said and smirked.

"Well, after your mother died she left her entire fortune to you, including her medical research, Eric Sachs research and over fifteen million," Andrew said again. I heard a plate drop in the kitchen. I looked over at Leo as he bent down and picked it up.

"What's your point?" I said to him.

"I am looking for the contents of that box and your mother's medical research books," Mary said again.

"The reason of a will is to leave everything to the next of kin," I said to her.

"….. I am aware of that, you were only 10 when your mother died," she started to say.

"And you tried to prosecute me for it, blamed me for it because you thought I was the one responsible for it, when Eric Sachs was responsible," I said to her sternly. Yuki and Keno looked at me then her.

"Were are the wills Alex?" Andrew said leaning towards me.

"Hidden far away, somewhere you would least expect," I said leaning in towards him.

"The first line of my mother's will said that someone will attempt to try to come and claim the will and its contents…." I said looking at Mary.

"You do realize, I am smarter then the both of you combined and more powerful, my mother knew everything, she knew what was going to happen when we came to America, she wrote it all in her will. She knew Eric Sachs would take my baby turtles, she let him, she knew he would use the TGRI on them; she allowed that… it was her that helped Sachs modify the formula. Do you know why? Because she knew they would be the saviors the hope of the future, she knew that I would find them one day and that you…. will attempt to come after me," I said tapping on the table.

Mary eyed me down and leaned forward.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with Alex," Mary said to me. I saw Raphael hover around me agitated.

"No, you don't know who you're dealing with, you want the wills…. Good luck finding them, because you won't get them from me," I said to her and crossed my arms.

"They're in Japan aren't they?" she said and smirked.

"Nope, they're not…" I said to her and smirked. Yuki and Keno seemed scared or worried, they jumped off their chairs and ran to the kitchen.

"Fine, I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice," she said pulling the subpoena from her pocket and hit it down on the table.

I looked at it then at her.

"I'll give you 4 days to retrieve the wills, and bring them to me… I'll void the subpoena," she said standing up. Andrew adjusted his tie and followed her as they went to the door and left.

"What the hell girl you're rich?" Mikey said leaning over the table towards me.

"I'm not rich, I don't have access to that money," I said to Mikey and slid the chair back.

"What the hell Alex, you never told us what was in those wills," Leo said coming around the counter.

"It's because I didn't expect my aunt to come after my parents wills, my mom's account is frozen, only I can access it with a microchip, my dad's box is hidden… only I knew where it is…." I said to them.

"So…. Why are they hidden?" Donnie asked pushing up his glasses.

"Because the entire world depends on the contents of what's in that box," I said to them standing up.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked leaning against Donnie.

"There's a reason my aunt came to your lab and is funding the robotics program," I said to them as I came to the kitchen.

"How so," Splinter asked as well.

"My mother knew exactly what was going to happen, she knows about all this, she knew my aunt would come after me," I said and opened a milk carton.

"Alex, tell us everything," Leo said and leaned over the counter.

"My aunt wants to build an army of robots, but she can't because my father was a master of not only martial arts, but he was also a scientist he worked in secret with my mother…. They wanted to create a method of androids to sell to Japanese companies. However, the experiment they started got out of hand, the android became real…. And when I mean real, I mean it turned on them, it was alive… it talked and walked, it wasn't only made from metal but it had fake skin all over its body so it looked and felt human." I said to them.

"My aunt, wants to use human brains and human heads on android bodies….." I said to them.

"Woah, woah she wants to create cyborgs?" Donnie said confused.

"Yes Donatello, she wants to create an army of cyborgs, I don't know why and for what reason…. But she's working for someone and funding their cyborg project to help. She's only the money, the brains behind this idea is someone else," I said and pushed the carton to the counter.

"So, where do your parents play in to this?" Raph asked agitated.

"My dad has the schematics of creating androids, and microchips that program them, if she has those….. whoever wants them would be the most powerful being on this planet. He also has in that box, a microchip to stop any android or cyborg, after what happened with his experiment… he created a chip that would end them, but…. It could cause massive destruction," I said again.

"My mom wanted Sachs to use you for his TGRI experiments, she wanted you to become what you are, because she knew you… all of you would become the hope for the future, and stop anything that was thrown in your path, including the rise of cyborgs..." I said looking to all of them.

"Then we won't let your aunt have those wills," Mikey said nodding.

"Yeah, we'll fight her Alex," Raph said as well tapping fists with Mikey.

"We have a science show next week, we are presenting our designs to the public," Donnie said again.

"I know and she'll be there, and I'm sure who ever is working with her will be as well," I said to him.

"Do you think she might try something at this presentation?" Leo asked.

"I don't think she will, but I think who ever she is working for… they will," I said to him.

"We will help you miss Alex, whatever it takes," Yuri said touching her hand to Leo's arm.

He nodded as well.

"Don't give her anything," Leo said agreeing.

"So… where are these wills?" Splinter asked concerned.

"She's still by the door," I half whispered to Splinter and leaned over the counter.

I pulled out a notepad and pen from the drawer.

I wrote down ' _in Japan hidden, with someone._ ' Everyone leaned over the counter.

Leo took the pen and wrote down, ' _where in Japan you should get them and bring them here, we'll protect those wills and your dad's contents,_ ' Leo passed the pad to the middle of the counter.

I took in a deep breath. I never told a single living soul about my past in Japan, I never mentioned anything about the gang I was with or what happened in that gang. Raphael only knew I was in one, but he didn't know anything else.

"Alex?" Donnie said noticing my perturbed mood.

"When I was at the Shinto Shrine, a little boy….. lived there too, monk Moshu raised that boy as his own, he's now seven years of age," I said to them. Then I picked up the pen.

' _The will is with monk Moshu and hidden in that boys room,_ ' I wrote down again.

Splinter narrowed his eyes at me and ran his hand through his goatee.

"You're hiding something," he said reading my mood.

"Then we'll go to Japan and get those wills," Leo said looking to Splinter then me.

"I'm not hiding anything Splinter…. And only I will go to Japan, no one needs to follow me," I half whispered to them.

I came around the counter ending the conversation. Splinter grabbed me by the hand.

I turned to him.

"Come with me," he said and pulled me to the hallway.

"What's up with dad?" Mikey asked Raph.

"Don't know," he said and shrugged.

"Guys, we need to help Alex get to Japan and protect her from her aunt, we can't allow her to get those wills," Leo said looking to everyone.

Everyone nodded and tapped their fists together.

* * *

Splinter pulled me to my room and closed the door.

"Splinter," I said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Alex, I know when you are lying, or hiding something…." Splinter said looking at me. I turned my gaze to the floor.

"This boy must be protected if he is involved in this," Splinter said again pacing in his spot.

"He is protected, he's living with Moshu…. He is his father now," I said to Splinter.

"Alex," he said sternly. I moved my gaze to him.

"This boy is more to you then you have said….. isn't he?" he asked sternly.

"His name is Kenta, he's seven years old," I said to him again. Splinter came towards me and moved my face to his gaze.

"He is your son isn't he?" he said again sternly.

"I was….. 14, in a gang….. I was a bad child, I did things, stole, lied….. killed. I had a son with… one of the gang members, he found out, and wanted me and the boy killed. It would ruin his reputation, when I overheard this, I escaped…. I found the temple and, they accepted me and took me in," I sighed deeply and turned my gaze away from him.

"…. When Kenta was born I couldn't take care of him, for exchange of his life, I gave him up to monk Motsu….. the monks of the temple would train me and raise the boy as their own, while I lived and trained there. Kenta lived there too, I saw him every day, he doesn't even know I exist, that was the agreement," I said and shook my head.

"Does Vern know of this?" Splinter said again.

"No, no Splinter no one knows…. Please you can't tell him, he…. He'll be disappointed in me, he'll be angry and think I lied to him," I pleaded with him.

"I won't say anything you have my word, but this boy needs to be protected," Splinter said again.

"Vern…. Would respect you, he would not be disappointed in you…. Vern has been a very important member of this family, just as Casey, you and April are my daughters and those men would do anything for you both, as would any of us," he said touching a hand to my face.

"Tell him, trust me…." He said again.

"Dad, I have to go to Japan and get those wills, Kenta… will stay there, I won't remove him from his life," I said to him.

"I will tell Mochu of this, he will protect him," I said again.

"Alex, your brothers must know of this…." He said to me again.

"No, I can't tell them…. I can't," I said and felt tears well in my eyes.

"When you are ready to tell them they must know Alex," he said again.

"Alex," he said again running his hand over my cheeks.

"We will do anything in our power to stop your aunt's ways, she will not get those wills and she will not come near you," he said again.

"I know," I said and tried to hold back my tears.

"Tell Vern my darling," he said again.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Allow me to accompany you to Japan, you should not have to do this alone," he said near the door.

"You'd go with me?" I said standing up.

"Yes," he said and opened the door.

"Splinter…." I said to him. He turned and looked at me.

"I don't understand why you've accepted me all these years, and…. Why right now, you are accepting me again, even after I told you everything," I said to him.

"Because like you said this is everyone's destiny, and my sons love you, we all love you. I accept you because you are still that little cheerful girl with that big smile, who always feed us, took care of us, and sang us songs… told us stories, and protected us. It is my job now to return that, you are family and always will be," he said and turned to the door again.

"I will always accept you Alex," he said a she disappeared down the hallway.

I sat back down against the bed and ran my hand over my mouth.

* * *

That night when Vern returned from work the guys gathered with him on the couch watching a hockey game.

I looked at Yuri and Mari as they hovered around in the kitchen.

"Mari," I said to her.

"Miss Alex?" she said and looked at me.

I hugged her.

"Alex?" she said and touched my back.

"Take care of that baby with your life," I said to her.

"Oh? What brought this on?" she said touching my head.

"All of you, you Yuri, Nina…. And even Aki when it's her turn, take care of those kids with your lives," I said to them. Aki came towards me curious.

"Alex nothing's going to happen to any of us or the kids," Yuri said and smiled.

"Just protect them," I said to them again.

"What brought this on?" Nina said touching my shoulders.

"Nothing brought this on, I…. just wanted to say that," I said to them again.

"YAY!" Yuki and Keno shouted as they watched the screen.

"Hahaha, they didn't even score," I said looking at the kids.

"They always do that, they cheer without knowing what's going on," Yuri said and chuckled.

"Miss Alex, I'm so sorry for what happened," Aki said tossing a towel over her shoulder.

"I'm okay Aki, don't worry…. What happened happened, it wasn't meant to be," I said to her and smiled.

"You were hurt by it, we could tell," Nina said touching my shoulders.

"I was, but…. It's ok," I said to them again.

"We are always here for you," Yuri said and nodded.

"Thank you!" I said to all of them.

"Mom, mom," Keno said pulling at Yuri's hand.

"Yes," she smiled and looked down at him.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked again.

Yuri looked at me.

"Isn't it Aprils turn to take the both of you tonight?" I said to him.

"Alex phone?" Leo said holding up my cell phone as it rang.

I came around the counter and took it from him.

"Alex," April's voice chimed over the phone.

"Hey," I said cheerfully.

"Bad news, I really want to take the kids tonight…. Like so bad I miss them and haven't seen them since yesterday," she said. I chuckled at this and let her finish.

"But Casey got Pearl Jam tickets," she said again.

I laughed and turned to the kitchen.

"Well that's a tough choice, the kids or Pearl Jam," I said to her.

"Oh please can you fill in for me tonight please," she pleaded with me.

"April, hahaha, it's not like they're our kids, they have a home," I said to her sarcastically.

"They are so our kids…. Would you take them tonight?" she said to me again.

"Well Keno did say he wanted to spend the night here," I teased her.

"He did, did he," she said again.

"Yes so go to your concert, I'll take them again tonight," I said to her.

She giggled excitedly.

"Thanks girl, let me talk to the little ones," she said. I passed the phone over to Keno.

"Aunty what's Pearl Jam?" Keno asked quickly.

* * *

"Well that was an interesting game," Vern said to the guys at the door.

"Yup, didn't think the weakest team would win," Mikey chimed and laughed.

I came around the counter as they all gathered.

"Night Alex," Raph said patting my head.

"We'll come by tomorrow," Yuri said as well.

"We can stay here tonight right?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, yes you both can," Nina said and hugged Yuki.

"Good night you two be good," Leo said to them.

"We will," they both said and ran to the couch.

"Night guys," I said to them leaning against the door.

"Alex we'll talk," Leo said to me and patted my head.

"Night Vern," Donnie and Leo said as well. They all waved and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"Hahhaa," I laughed and closed the door locking it.

I turned to Vern and looked at him.

"We should talk," I said to him.

"Oh?" he said and came towards me hugging me.

"Kids bed time," I said to them and slid away from Vern. He turned and looked at me as I pushed the kids down the hallway.

"Awe," they whined.

* * *

I came down the hallway and closed the door behind me quietly then went to the kitchen here Vern was making a snack.

I looked at him and took in a deep breath; I know I have to tell him everything, despite what his reaction will be…. I still have too!

I sighed and explained the morning encounter with my aunt.

"Woah, woah what do you mean your aunt is after your parents wills?" Vern questioned walking around the kitchen.

"She was here, she wants the wills and I'm going to get them, my parents have private information in their wills that can change the course of mankind," I said to him leaning against the counter watching him as he hovered near the fridge.

"…. And where are these wills?" he asked opening a can of soda and leaning against the fridge.

"Well, you see… they're in Japan hidden with one of my old monk sensei's…." I said to him quickly.

"So you have to go to Japan again," he said slowly.

"Yes, and Splinter wants to accompany me this time, I'll only be gone for a couple of days, I'll get the wills and come back," I said to him and slide over to the sink as he opened the drawer in the counter.

"Okay," he said and smiled.

"Your okay with that?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, just not okay with your aunt wanting them, what did the guys have to say about this?" he asked cutting up his sandwich.

"Well they're not okay with my aunt wanting the wills either, they are actually willing to hide the wills from her once I bring them back," I said stealing a slice of his sandwich.

"So, that's it…." He said leaning against the counter.

"Yeah," I said and mumbling through the sandwich.

"I have a feeling there's something else you're not telling me," he started to say.

"No, nothing…." I mumbled again. Then I heard Splinters voice resonates in my head. I sighed and swallowed the sandwich.

"Well besides your aunt being a maniacal psychopath, who is probably working with someone to create cyborgs, you going to Japan, and the robotics demonstration show next week…. I have a feeling there's more to this," he said coming around the counter to the couch.

I sighed and turned to him as he sat down.

"You have to promise me you won't get mad, or…yell or anything like that," I said looking at him.

"Have I ever yelled at you?" he said questioning me.

"No, but you might after what I tell you," I said again. He looked at me and touched my hands.

"Try me," he said again.

I sighed and took in a deep breath and stated to explain every single detail that has happened to me while I was in Japan, leading up to my aunt trying to have me prosecuted for my mother's death, and to the conversation I had with her over breakfast.

"WHAT?" Vern said loudly.

"Why would you not tell me this," he said again looking to the hallway door.

"No one knew, not even the guys, April or anyone…." I said to him and slid away from him on the couch.

"So, you don't trust me enough to tell me something like this, Alex we are going to be married didn't you think I needed to know something like this?" he said a little loudly. His voice was agitated, I could tell by the tension of his body language.

"Vern, it's not like I wanted to keep this from you…. I just didn't know how to tell you, and besides he's not my son anymore… Moshu has him, he's his…. I relinquished my rights," I said to Vern watching him as he went to the kitchen again.

"Relinquish your rights or not, you gave birth to him, he's still your son…. And if these wills are with Moshu that means you'll be seeing him, the boy," he said from the kitchen. I stood up and came around the counter.

"You're mad," I said to him noticing his mood.

"Yes I'm mad Alex, he's a child your child and you didn't bother telling me…. Someone you are planning on marrying," he said agitated again.

"I can handle everything else that happened today because I know it will be dealt with, but a child Alex… this is going to sit in the back of my mind constantly," he said again.

"Vern calm down you'll wake up the kids, it's not like I'm going to bring him back with me, he doesn't even know me or who I am," I said to him touching his arms. He pulled my hands away.

"What if he does know about you Alex, what if this Mochu told him about you? Then what?" Vern said frustrated.

"Then I'll tell him he doesn't belong with me," I said rather nervously.

"Where are you going?" I said to him as he came around me and grabbed his jacket.

"I need to think, I'm going out for a while," he said reaching for his car keys on the counter.

"Vern seriously, you're angry with me because I didn't tell you I had a son, it was a long time ago… I made a mistake I was stupid," I said to him trying not to cry.

"No, you know what I'm angry about…. The fact that that kid has lived seven years of his life without knowing the truth, regardless if he does know you or not, he doesn't know who you are…. Even if he did, you're in a world of hurt if he sees you," he said crossing his arms.

"So you're worried about his feelings and what he'd think if he knew who I was to him?" I asked coming around the counter.

"I lived with a single parent all my life growing up, I never knew my father…. Something I told you, you didn't tell me about this, and yet this kid is going to grow up the same way. I'm disappointed in you Alex, and I'm upset because you hid this from me and because I feel like you don't trust me…. I don't even know if I can trust you right now," He said again reaching for the door handle.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" he said opening the door.

"Noo…." I stuttered out. He looked at me and walked out closing the door behind him.

I turned around to the counter and held my hand over my face. I felt tears stream down my face.

* * *

"Daddy?" Yuki half whispered over her communication device.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Donnie said to her.

"Something's wrong with aunty…" she half whispered to him leaning against the hallway door.

Keno leaned in next to her, they heard everything and probably heard me crying as well.

"What's wrong Yuki?" he asked again concerned.

"She's crying… in the kitchen, I think she and Vern were arguing…. We couldn't tell over what, and she's crying now," she said upset.

"Yuki calm down, stop crying…. I'm sure your aunt's okay, we'll come over and check on her ok," he said to her trying to get her to remain calm.

Nina took the phone from Donnie as he got out of bed to wake the guys.

"Momma," she said to her.

"Yuki honey, you and Keno go back to bed… your dad and uncles are going over there now okay?" she said to her.

"Okay," she sniffed and said to her. Keno sighed and followed her back to the bedroom.

* * *

I slid to the floor between the counters and just sat on the cold floor.

"Alex?" I heard Leo knock on the door.

"Great," I said. I didn't get up to answer it… I put my head down against my knees and ignored him.

"Hey," Raph said he bent down near me and rubbed my arms.

"Just leave, why did you all come here…." I said looking at them.

"Yuki called, she was worried about you," Donnie said looking at me.

"Why are you crying girl?" Mikey said worried.

"Doesn't matter, even if I told you you'd all leave as well…. So might as well just go…. Leave," I said to them agitated.

"Why don't you try telling us first," Leo said rubbing my arms.

I sighed and told them everything that happened.

"Yeah…. So, now I bet you all don't trust me huh," I said to them and dried my face.

"Woah, Alex…. Why didn't you tell us this?" Mikey asked.

"Because it was my past, it's not important anymore…. He's taken care of, that's it," I said to them.

I sighed again.

"Alex…. We want to help you, you know that…" Leo said trying to gain my attention.

"Yeah, then leave I know you're all angry with me as well…. Maybe think I don't trust you guys enough to tell you," I said and stood up to my feet.

"We didn't say that," Donnie said standing up.

"I need to deal with this on my own, I wish my stupid aunt didn't come here and mess everything up like this, you wouldn't have found out about Kenta, or anything…." I said and turned to the sink.

"We would've found out eventually, Alex why don't you bring him here?" Raph asked crossing his arms.

"He's not my kid anymore, he probably doesn't even know me," I said to them.

"Then what will you do?" Leo asked again.

"I'll go to Japan get the wills bring them here, hand them over to my aunt and forget anything ever happened…" I said and threw my cloth into the sink.

"No, your aunt won't get those wills we'll take care of that…" Leo said again.

"Vern's mad, he left…." I sighed again.

"He's probably just upset Alex, he'll be back…." Leo said again.

"Why aren't you guys mad as well… I lied to you, and hid this from everyone," I turned around and crossed my arms.

"Alex we're not mad, what happened happened…. Now you just have to fix it, if it works out then great if not… then we all need to accept that including you, Vern will…. For sure he'd have too, if the boy doesn't know who you are, then leave it that way….. if he does, then that's up to you to decide what to do," Leo said again.

"Hey, why don't you come back with us girl…." Mikey said nudging me.

"The kids are asleep," I said to them.

"No they're not, they called me that's why we came over, they're probably still awake," Donnie said adjusting his glasses.

"Alex, come home… we'll let Vern know where you are, take a break… you haven't had one since you were out of the hospital, don't do anything just… sit at home and do nothing, we'll take care of everything. Your aunt, and anything else…. When you want to go to Japan one of us will help you and go with you," Leo said again touching my arm.

"Okay, fine…" I said and sighed.

"Good," Donnie said and went through the hallway to the kids bedroom.

"Hey," Raph said. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I said to him coming around him.

Leo and Mikey disappeared down the hallway as well.

Raph grabbed me by the arm and hugged me.

"Raph," I stuttered out.

"You're scared Alex…. I know, don't worry Vern's just confused and upset, he'll come around…." He said comforting me.

"I didn't want this to happen this way," I said to him.

"We're a family, we help eachother….." he said and patted my head.

* * *

I sighed as we came through the garage door.

"Yuki," Nina said taking her from Donnie.

"She's still asleep," He said following Nina to Yuki's room.

"You guys okay?" April said. I looked over to Donnie's desk, April and Casey where there…. So was Vern. I assumed he went over to their place, he usually does just to talk with Casey when he's in a bad mood.

Raph tapped my arm and came through the room behind me.

"So…. Alex," April said coming towards me.

"Whatever you heard from Vern is true," I said to her and moved my gaze to Yuri and Keno.

"Oh," April said. I could tell she wasn't sure what to say to me. She turned around and came over to Donnie's desk again.

"Hey," Leo said to Vern, April and Casey.

"Hey," April and Casey said to him.

"I think…. You two should talk," he half whispered and leaned in towards Vern.

I turned to go to my room.

"Alex…." Vern said behind me.

"What?" I said to him.

"Can we go for a drive?" he said trying not to agitate me.

"What for?" I said and turned to him.

"Because….. we should talk," he said.

I looked over at Leo and Raph, they were talking with Splinter and April, and Casey.

"Fine," I said and turned to the garage. He followed behind me.

* * *

"So it's true then," April asked the guys as Donnie hovered around his desk.

"I believe her when she said it, so yeah…" Donnie said to her.

"Wow, didn't think Alex was that type of girl…." April said again.

"What do you mean by that type of girl? She's not a bad girl April," Raphael said a little agitated.

"Woah, calm down that's not what I meant, I meant I didn't think she was the type to have that happen to her that's all… it could happen to anyone," she said calming him down.

"For now, we must all support her and help her in whatever way we can, she admitted something she had hidden for years to us, and now we must trust her and continue to support her…." Splinter said coming towards Raphael.

"I don't think it's wrong, I would never say that…. In a way I know where Vern was coming from and understand his feelings, and in a way I feel for Alex as well…. But, what will she do if she encounters this boy in Japan?" April asked looking to Casey.

"Whatever she does… or happens, it's up to her, if this boy is with a monk and living with him…. Then maybe its best he stay there," Casey said as well.

"We have to leave that to Alex…." Leo said from the couch.

"We should head home, its 2 Am. Tell Alex to call me if she needs anything," April said grabbing her jacket from the stool.

"Will do," Leo said standing up.

"Keep me informed on everything that happens, when Alex gets those wills her aunt may attempt to take them, we'll look in to it and keep the wills safe," Casey said turning to the door.

"You got it," Donnie replied following them.

"Night guys," he said again.

"Night everyone," April said as well.

Everyone waved as they left.

* * *

"Vern why are we parked here?" I said noticing we were actually parked in the parking lot of the apartment.

He turned off his car and turned to me.

"Look…. I'm sorry I got upset and angry," he started to say. I pulled my hair out of the seatbelt and looked at him.

"But…. I understand why you kept this hidden all these years, I would've done the same. I guess I was upset because I felt like you didn't trust me," he said again.

"I do trust you, I just…. Don't trust myself, I never told anyone because I was 14 Vern, I mean that's the kind of stuff you see on TV with teen moms and how they struggle and their lives, I didn't want to be seen as that… besides, I gave him away for a reason, I wanted to give him his best chance." I said and looked out the window.

"I had a mission, I wanted to train hard to be a warrior, to find my turtles… and mostly to end Eric Sachs, I didn't…. I couldn't have a child with me or get involved, that was why I did what I did," I said again.

"I'm not mad…. And I will support you and help you with this," he said turning my face to him.

"Go to Japan Alex, get those wills so we can hide them from your aunt, and whatever happens…. Happens," he said again.

"Vern…. If I decide to bring him back," I started to say.

"Then bring him back," he said and hugged me.

"I love you Alex, and I want you to be happy," he said.

"How about we go inside and make something to drink…." He said touching my hand.

"I kind of wanted to cuddle with Mikey," I teased looking at him.

"Oh is that so?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah I haven't slept there in a while, and Mikey said he was lonely…." I teased again.

"What Aki isn't good enough for him or something?" he said again.

"Hahhaha, Aki sleeps in her own room…. Hahahaha," I laughed at him.

"Fine go cuddle with that turtle, see what happens to you in the morning," he said reminding me of the last time I cuddled with Mikey in his room. He smothered me in my sleep, and I couldn't pry him off of me.

I pouted.

"Please," I said again.

"Hahhaa, fine…." He said and started the car.

"Sorry you have to sleep alone tonight," I said and nudged him.

"It's okay, a little break from you is a relief," he teased.

"Hey," I said and crossed my arms.

"Good night," he said parking the car in the garage.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Good night," I said as well.

"If I don't see you in the morning… I'll see you in the afternoon," he laughed.

"Good night," I said again and opened the door.

I half ran to the garage door and opened it.

"Everyone's asleep," I said to myself and quietly closed the door behind me.

"Alex?" I heard Splinter's voice, and a match flicked. He lit a candle and came towards me.

"I… kind of wanted to spend the night here, so I could plan things with the guys tomorrow," I said and pulled my hair behind my ear.

"This is your home, you can stay here when you like," he said extending his hand to me.

I took his hand, he pulled me to the dojo as the door opened.

"Something wrong?" I said to him as the lights went on.

"I wanted to give you something…. I know you will be buying a ticket to Japan tomorrow, I think… for the best you should do this alone, I have thought about it…. And I feel you need to be the one to do this, I will not accompany you," He said walking around the mat.

I looked at him curious as to where this was going.

"Okay…." I said to him.

He went over to the weapons table and reached for a long box, he brought it over to me.

"What's this?" I said taking the box from him. I sat down on the mat and opened it.

"A staff?" I said looking at the long wooden staff.

"I have kept this all these years, this was my first training staff…. When I was a normal rat, I would watch your father from my cage as he practiced and trained in his dojo. This staff was his, he would leave it in his office at night, the night….Miwa, and my wife…." He started to say and sighed heavily.

"Your father brought this staff home with him, when he brought me with him, he knew I had lost Miwa and my wife and he was heartbroken, he know how much you were as well. I remember hearing him tell you 'be brave little one,' in the car when you wouldn't stop crying. He told you that it was an accident, and I remembered your words to him, you said 'father how could that have been an accident…. I took Splinters family away and he will never forgive me,' I remember you told him that. But do you know what else I remembered," he said looking at me as I looked at the staff.

"I remembered the night we all came home, you ran to your room and didn't leave it for three days because you were so heartbroken, when you became sick and brought home Yuki the boys mother, I changed I became happy again, when they were born…. I felt like a father again, you had changed me made me realize it was okay and that things happen for a reason. I believe if Miwa and my wife had lived they may or may not have ended up like us… now, and if they did…. What type of life would we live?" he said again.

"Alex, when your mother took us all to America she brought your father's staff with her. She told me that his staff was to be given to you on your 18th birthday, we hadn't meet then and I didn't know of you…. didn't know what had happened to you, when you did find us… you had your own staff, I never wanted to tell you about this," he said tapping the box.

"Are you giving this to me?" I asked him again.

"Yes, I was going to give it to Miwa and train her to be a warrior…. But now, I have another daughter who I'd like to train…. This is yours," he said again.

"Splinter… I can't take this," I said to him closing the lid.

"This talisman on the staff will protect you on your journey to Japan, trust it…." He said opening the box. He pulled out the staff and held it in his hands.

"Thank you Splinter," I said to him and ran my hand along the staff taking it. As soon as I touched the staff I felt one with it. I felt its strength and its power I felt my spirit intertwine with it.

"It worked, it chose you…." he said noticing the staff vibrate.

"I will use this and protect it," I said looking at the staff.

"I know you will," he said and tapped his hand to my cheek.

"Thank you," I said again.

"Good night Splinter," I said to him and stood to my feet.

"Good night my dear," He said at the door. I looked at the staff and twirled it.

"I should get to bed," I said to myself and turned for the door.

I slid opened my bedroom door and noticed Mikey asleep on my bed.

I crossed my arms.

"Why are you sleeping in my room?" I said to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Hehehe, I sleep here when I miss yeah girl," he said.

I gave him a stern look.

"What did you do?" I said knowing him all too well.

"Stink bombs, when they wake up… hahahaha…. I'll make sure I'm locked in here," He said and chuckled.

I sighed and went to the bathroom to change.

When I came out I noticed Mikey still asleep on my bed. I sighed and went over to the bed.

"Slid over," I said to him.

"Awe…. want to cuddle," he teased and pulled up the sheets.

I shook my head and turned off the light.

"Put a stink bomb in my room ever and I'll kill you in your sleep," I said to him and covered myself up.

"Hehehe," he chuckled. I turned around and hugged him.

"Speaking of which, why do you never cuddle with your girlfriend?" I said to him.

"Because she's too hot," he said.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Too hot?" I said questioning him.

"Nevermind," He said and hugged me.

"Wait, too hot…" I said again.

"Drop it girl," he said again.

I put it all together and thought about it for a moment. Then I laughed at the thought, he was scared of her, and scared of ending up like his brothers… with a kid.

"Hahhaha," I laughed to myself.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, nothing…." I said again.

"Now stop talking…. I want to sleep," He said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THIS BY FAR IS AN INTERESTING CHAPTER, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ACTION, AND INTRODUCTION OF SOME ANDRIODS AND ROBOTS... HAHAHHA.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"MIKE," I heard Raphael shout.

"Uh oh!" he said and clung to me.

"Save me," he complained.

"You brought this on to yourself bro," I said prying him off of me. I jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"Where is that idiot?" Leo hissed at my door.

"Hehehe," he chuckled behind me.

I smiled at Leo and stepped aside.

"Alex," Mikey whined and ran out of my room.

Donnie and Raph stood near the computers with their arms crossed.

"Come on guys it was a joke," Mikey waved his hands in the air in surrender.

"What do you think we should do to him Donnie?" Raph asked looking at Mikey.

"I was thinking of slow and painful torture," Donnie said adjusting his glasses.

"Don't hurt uncle Mikey," Yuki ran to him and protected him.

Donnie tried not to laugh at her and Keno who hovered infront of him.

"Hehhe, guys chill out it was a joke," Mikey said again. I stood near the train carts watching them quarrel.

"Joke, you put stink bombs in our rooms," Raph hissed at him.

"Yeah Mikey and the rooms smell," Nina said as well.

"Michelangelo," I heard Splinter say as well.

"Oooh," I said a little scared.

"Oh come on guys where is everyone's sense of humor," Mikey said waving his hands in the air.

"Stink bombs," Splinter said coming around the table.

"No, no one hurt Mikey," Keno shouted at everyone.

"Hhehehe, sweet I got bodyguards," Mikey chimed and crossed his arms.

Leo tried not to laugh at Keno and Yuki who were trying to protect Mikey. Yuri turned around so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

"I think a form of punishment should suffice," Mari said coming around the couch towards Raphael.

"Maybe take away his snake," Aki said as well crossing her arms.

"Yeah think?" Raph said crossing his arms.

"NO, GO AWAY," Yuki said again.

"Hehehe, these kids are totally cool," Mikey chimed again.

"Alex come on babe, tell them it was a joke," Mikey said looking at me.

"Don't involve me in this, they scare me…." I said pressing my mouth together so I wouldn't laugh.

I looked up to the ceiling and noticed a net set up with something in it. I looked over to the guys.

Donnie looked at me and nodded slightly.

They planted a prank to get Mikey back for the stink bombs. I tried not to laugh.

"Mikey, buddy pal…" I said to him coming towards him. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him towards the door right under the net. I saw Leo slid over towards Donnie's desk.

"Buddy, here's the thing, they are all planning on killing you…. if you want to live to see tomorrow, I'd apologize and yeah…." I said to him then took a step away.

"Awe come on," he said to me.

"Guys it was a joke," he said looking to everyone. The kids ran at him trying to protect him, I quickly grabbed them and pulled them aside.

That's when Leo pulled the rope and a bucket of green slime fell over Mikey's head.

"BOOOM," Raph said and laughed.

"OOOHHHHHH… HAHAH THAT'S HOW ITS DONE," Donnie said high fiving Leo.

Splinter laughed and laughed as Mikey looked at everyone and wiped his face.

"So not cool," he said.

"AHAHHAHAHA," I laughed coming towards the guys.

"Sweet that was really good," I said to them.

"Yup, you mess with the best get slimed like the rest Mikey," Raph said as they taunted him jumping around him.

"Wow," I said and laughed again.

"By the way bro we found the stink bombs before they went off," Leo said waving them in the air in front of him.

Yuki and Keno laughed at Mikey as well.

"Hehehhehe, that was funny," Keno said as Yuri picked him up.

"That's what happens when you think you can prank everyone," Yuri said to Keno. He laughed again.

I shook my head and went back to my bedroom to change my clothes as everyone teased and quarreled with Mikey.

"Wow," I said in the bedroom as I changed. I pulled my hair into a bun and came back out of the room towards Donnie's desk. I turned on the computers and sat down on his chair.

"What's up girl?" Donnie said sitting down next to me. I looked over at him then at Mikey who went over to the waterfall that came down from the ceiling from the above sewers they called it the waterfall, and started cleaning himself up.

"I'm going to book my ticket to Japan," I said to him. He tapped on the computer and switched the screens to some news stations.

"What will you do once you meet Mochu?" Donnie said pushing his glasses up.

"Well I'll call him today tell him what's going on and why I'll be in Japan, he'll help me," I said to Donnie.

He looked at me.

"What about the boy?" he said again.

"I… don't know right now Donnie," I said to him as I scrolled through some travel agencies.

"Could I give you some advice?" he said looking at me.

I looked at him.

"If I were you Alex, I'd tell Mochu everything…. And ask him what Kenta knows, if Kenta knows about you…. bring him here…. Do anything in your power to do so," He said again.

"Donnie, I can't take him out of his environment and his home, it's his choice," I said to him again.

"I think…. You should," he said and tapped on his computer keys.

"Wait turn that up," I said noticing a news report with April. He clicked on his keyboard and turned the volume up.

"What did April just say?" Leo said coming towards the screens. Donnie turned it up again.

'We are here at the local court house, we are currently trying to get information about the trial of New York's notorious criminal, Karai.

 _'Excuse me, excuse me.'_

"WHAT KARAI is getting out?" I said standing up.

"No way, who's posting her bail…." Raph said coming towards us. He leaned over the desk.

"This is not good, we can't let her get out," Donnie said agitated.

"Is this even legal, can the state do this… I mean issue bail to a criminal? Her father is Shredder and they are responsible for the footclan their criminal records are extensive," I said looking at the guys.

"No the state can't do that, we made a deal that she and her father stay in prison for life," Leo said agitated as well.

"I want to know who posted her bail," Leo said again.

"Her bail isn't approved yet Leo," I said listening to April interview numerous people.

"We need to stop this, this can not happen, if she is released on bail she could come after Alex," Splinter said behind us.

"I need to call Chief Vincent we need to figure this out I'm going to the police station," Donnie said standing up.

"Do that Donnie, I'll go with you…" Leo said following Donnie to the garage.

"Great," I said and sat down again. Mikey came over to us with a towel around his neck, as the girls hovered around the screens.

"If Karai gets out this could be really bad," Nina said crossing her arms.

"You think," I said to her.

"No I mean we have the robotics presentation next week," Nina said again.

"She could sabotage it," Yuri said as well.

I sighed deeply and turned to the screen, I cancelled my plane ticket.

"Wait what are you doing?" Raph said putting his hand over mine.

"Cancelling the ticket," I said to him.

"Alex, you need to get those wills, one of us will go with you…. encase Karai figures things out or has spies on you," he said again.

I sighed and reordered the ticket plus one more.

"She better not come near any of us," Mari said agitated.

"Totally, I'm in the mood to go ninja on her a-" He was about to say a bad word when he noticed the kids hovering near me. He puffed his cheeks and turned around to his room.

I looked at him and laughed.

"Aunty do you have to go to Japan," Yuki said leaning against the chair. I picked her up and put her in my lap.

"Yes I do have too, its important," I said to her as I finalized the tickets.

Raph turned to the girls.

"We need to figure this out while Alex is in Japan, we can't let Karai get out of prison, and if she does we have to protect everyone," Raph said talking to the girls. Yuri looked over at me and the kids.

"Karai may attempt to take Alex again or threaten us or even her," Yuri said to Raph.

Splinter came towards them.

"Then we all must train hard, and work hard to keep Karai locked up, we can not allow her to do anything again," Splinter said again.

"I'd like to accompany Alex to Japan," Raph said looking over at me.

"Then do so, and bring her back safely," Splinter said again.

Mari pulled Raph by the arm aside.

"I'm worried," she said to him.

"About what?" he said to her.

"I can't fight alongside any of you, I'm worried about Karai's escape, Alex…. And everything that is happening," she said again.

"I am too, and don't worry we'll take care of it… none of you have to fight," He said to her.

"No…" she said leaning in towards him.

"I think… we need to see Dr. Andrews," she said to him in a half whisper.

"Why are you okay?" he asked.

"I want to know if the baby is safe," she said again.

"We'll go later today," He said to her and looked over to me again.

Mari nodded.

* * *

"Awe, but aunt Alex…." Keno whined. Yuri and Aki leaned in towards me as Nina and Splinter discussed my trip to Japan with Raphael and Mari.

"Stop whining Keno," Yuri said to him patting his head.

"Its not fair she gets to go to Japan and for three days," Keno huffed.

"Aunt Alex is going on business, its important," she said to him again.

"Miss Alex your phone is ringing," Aki said sliding it over to me. I looked at the caller display.

"Raphael," I said and tossed him my phone.

He turned and grabbed it in the air, and answered it.

"It was April, why didn't you answer?" Aki asked again.

"I'm sure she wants to talk to the guys," I said to her and looked for a hotel online.

"We have a problem," Raph said passing my phone to me as he came towards us. I turned around and looked at him.

"Your aunt was seen at the court house, she might be involved in Karai's bail, April and Vern are investigating right now and Casey and Chief Vincent are on red alert," Raph said angry. Mikey came out of his room when he heard this and came towards us.

"I knew your aunt was bad news," he said and crossed his arms.

"What would my aunt want with Karai?" I said and sighed deeply.

"I don't know, but whatever her involvement is we'll find out, in the mean time you will not interact with her," Raph said again.

"Don't worry when I go to Japan and get those wills I'll make sure she doesn't get them," I said and turned to the screens again.

"Aunt Alex," Yuki said on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her as I finalized the hotel online.

"Yes my girl," I said to her looking down at her.

"You leave to Japan tomorrow," she said again.

"I do," I said to her.

She turned around and sat on her knees getting my attention. I looked at her.

"Please be careful, and safe…" she said taping her hands against my cheeks. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Uh little girl you are so special," I said to her hugging her.

I looked at Keno who was looking at us awkwardly.

"I don't want a hug," He said running to his room. I chuckled.

Yuki jumped down off my lap and went to her mom.

"Alex," Raph said sitting on the chair next to me.

"Yes?" I said to him.

"I'm going with you to Japan, we'll go and come back," he said looking at me.

"Okay," I said again. He slid my phone towards me.

"Call Mochu," he said and stood up. I looked at my phone and sighed. I was hesitating doing that part.

* * *

I stood up and went to my room as everyone gathered around the table discussing the trip and Karai. I passed them to my room and closed the door behind me.

"Alex looks nervous," Mikey said noticing me pacing infront of the window.

"I would be," Nina said also looking to me.

"She's strong, she will be okay," Splinter said as well.

"Helloooo," a adorable young boy's voice chimed on the other end.

"Hello," I hesitated before I said this.

"Hi," he said again cheerfully.

"Uh, is your father Mochu home?" I said to him.

"He's not my father, he's my grandpa," he said cheerfully.

I took in a deep breath.

"Did you want to talk to him?" he asked again.

"Yes, please…." I said to him.

"GRANDPA," he shouted.

I heard Mochu take the phone from him.

"Hello," Mochu said.

"Monk… Mochu?" I said slowly.

"Alexandria?" he said recognizing my voice.

"Yes," I said again.

"My dear girl, how are you? Where are you?" He said quickly.

"I am fine, I'm in America….." I said to him.

"That is wonderful Alexandria, did you find them?" he said knowing my mission to find my turtles.

"Yes sir… I did," I said to him.

"Monk Mochu I need to talk to you about something," I said to him. I took in a deep breath and started explaining almost everything that's happened in the past few days.

"I see, the wills are here they are safe and locked up," he said again.

"I am coming to Japan, with…. One of my turtles, Raphael," I said to him again.

"Ah, wonderful news… Kenta will be happy to know that," He said again.

"What do you mean?" I asked him nervously. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Kenta knows…. He knows everything, I did not lie to him or hide anything, he knew who you are from the time you trained at the temple," he said again cheerfully.

"I see," I said to him not sure what to say.

"Mochu, I am sorry I will not take him from you… that is not my intension," I said to him again.

"Alexandria, he asks about you always, we have seen you on TV fighting alongside your turtles, he has seen you…. and the pictures you mailed me, he has seen those too," he said again.

"I sent you those pictures for you, so you knew that I was okay," I said to him.

"Yes, and I am glad you are okay," he said again.

"Do you need a place to stay while in Japan?" he asked again.

"No, thank you Mochu, I found a hotel for me and Raphael," I said to him.

"No no that is not acceptable, cancel the hotel, I have more than enough room," he said.

"Sir, I can't stay there… it would feel wrong," I said to him.

"No, I insist you must…." He said again.

"Its Kenta, I can't stay there…. I can't see him, I'm sorry," I said to him again.

"Alexandria, Kenta is not sad or upset because you left him with us, he is very proud…" he said again.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't… but thank you," I said to him.

"Alexandria," He said sternly. I always respected the monks and treated them just like I treat Splinter, they were all like my fathers, and mentors. I couldn't disrespect him.

"Alright, as you wish," I said to him again.

"Wonderful, when is your flight…" he said again.

I told him it was tomorrow morning and that we'd be there Japan time very early the next day.

"Wonderful, this is my address… I will send a friend to pick you up, his name is Hoshi, do you remember him, he helped at the shrine," he said. I smiled and remember the chubby man with grey hair who always helped around the Shrine, he was good friends with all the monks.

"Yes sir," I said to him again.

"Excellent, we will talk tomorrow, I am happy to see you again," he said and hung up.

I sighed and threw my phone to the bed.

"RAPHAEL," I shouted from my room.

"What's wrong?" he said sliding my door opened.

"I need to talk to you," I said to him. He came in and closed the door and pulled the chair from my desk.

"What's wrong?" he said noticing my upset mood.

I explained to him the phone call, and that monk Mochu wants us to stay with him.

"So he did tell Kenta about you," he said leaning in the chair.

"Yeah," I said again.

"That's great, so the kid knows…. That's good news," he said trying to cheer me up.

"It isn't for me," I said.

"Alex, chill out girl, everything's okay," Raph said again leaning with the chair. I wonder if I should tell him the legs are broken and Donnie hasn't fixed them yet. I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh.

"So, your okay with staying at Mochu's place, I do have to advise you he's a little eccentric and is prone to spontaneous laughter," I said to him sarcastically.

"No different then living with you," he teased.

"HEY," I said and pouted.

"Hahha, well we going to Japan or not," Raph said again. He leaned far forward on the chair and SNAP, the legs broke under his weight.

I laughed and jumped to the bed laughing.

"What happened?" Mikey and the girls said coming in to my room.

"Nice," Mikey said laughing.

"You didn't tell him your chair was broken?" Mari said trying not to laugh.

"NO SHE BLOODY DIDN'T," Raph said picking himself up.

"Hahhaha," the kids laughed hiding behind their mothers.

"Yeah Yeah laugh," Raph said picking up my broken chair.

"You are sooooooooo dead," He said waving the pieces at me.

"Hhahaha, oh that was so good," I said again.

"Hahaha," Mikey laughed high fiving me as I followed Raph out the room.

I sat down at the table and ordered pizza, that's when I heard commotion and Leo and Donnie come through the garage door. I looked up from my phone, they came in with April, Casey and Vern and chief Vincent.

"Chief Vincent," Raph said coming towards them.

"Hello, hello," she said looking to everyone.

"Alex," Casey said looking at me.

"Casey," I said and came towards him.

"We have a huge problem," he said holding an envelope in his hands. He brought it to Donnie's desk.

"Your aunt isn't who she says she is," Casey said pulling out an extensive police record. I took it from him and my jaw dropped.

"MY AUNT IS A CRIMINAL?" I said surprised.

"No," he said taking it from me.

"She's a spy, she works for Eric Sachs agency, we've been trying to bring her down for the last ten years, she's been funding Eric Sachs empire, she funded Shredders work and Baxter's and now she's funding the lab Donatello and Nina work at," he said again.

"What," I said trying to make sense of things.

"Donatello," Leo said to him he pushed a computer ship into his computer and the screens changed.

"She has been trying to retrieve your parents wills for the last ten years since the death of your mother, Eric Sachs killed her with the intension of retrieving those wills, he raided the apartment you live in before he set it on fire," Chief Vincent said.

"Meaning," I asked her crossing my arms.

"Come on kids go to your room," Yuri and Nina both said and pushed the kids to their rooms.

"Meaning, tell us every single detail word for word in your parents wills…. Because whatever she is after, she will stop at nothing to get," Chief Vincent said again.

"Wait a minute, if my aunt is a spy why did my family not know of this," I said nervous.

"Because she hid it all this time, Alex this is important," Vincent said again.

I sighed deeply and turned to the screens. I started to explain word for word what the wills said and what my parents had left for me.

"Great," Vern said and took in a deep breath.

"Now she has reason to come after you, your parents left everything to you," Vincent said again. I sighed deeply. April leaned towards me and rubbed my back.

"This week has been hell," I said and sighed again.

"Casey, gentlemen we need to issue 24 hour security on miss Alex and on your home and her apartment, April as well, she is definitely now involved in this," Vincent said talking to Leo and the guys.

"We can take care of that," Donnie said to her.

"We'll have officers stay at the apartment's parking lots at both places," Vincent said again.

I sighed and turned from the computers back to the table.

"Donatello can arrange security systems…" Mikey started to say.

I ran my hands through my hair and felt like I was going to cry.

"Hey," Vern said sitting across from me.

"Hey hey, calm down Alex we'll figure this out," Vern said coming around the table to me.

"She's upset," Vincent said leaning in towards the guys and April.

"She's been emotional these past few days," April said noticing my mood, she came to the table and sat down next to me.

"Miss Alex why don't you come sit with us," Aki said to me.

I stood up and followed her and Mari to the kids room.

April followed behind us.

"This above everything else," Vern said to Casey.

"Her trip to Japan is tomorrow and Raphael is going with her, we'll have a police escort go with them as well until they reach Japan," Casey said touching Vern's shoulder.

* * *

"Miss Alex," Yuri said to me as I slid down to the floor of the bedroom watching the kids play with the airplanes I bought them.

"Everything is just falling apart, this entire week…." I said to her trying not to cry.

"Alex we will not allow your aunt or Karai near you," Mari said putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Alex why don't we all stay here, have a sleep over party," April said rubbing my arms.

"YAY SLEEP OVER," Yuki said hearing that.

She crawled over towards us.

"We can have popcorn and junk food, and watch movies, and play games," she started to say.

I picked her up and put her in my lap and hugged her.

"Uh, aunty?" she said looking at me.

"We have to have marshmallows, you can't have a sleepover without marshmallows," I said to her.

She smiled a big smile and looked at me then April.

Keno crawled over to us.

"Uncle Mikey will eat all the marshmallows, he shoves them in his mouth," he started making a funny face.

I smiled at him.

"It'll be okay," Nina said leaning in towards us.

"Yes it will be," Aki said as well.

* * *

"I have to go grocery shopping," I said as we all gathered at the table again.

Chief Vincent had left and Casey and the guys were discussing a plan to lure out Karai.

"Oh?" Vern said looking at me.

"Yeah I'm taking April and the girls with me," I said to them as I pulled my jacket through my arms.

"Oh and we're having a sleep over party," I said and smiled.

"Hahha, well that's interesting…." Casey said and laughed.

"Cool, I'll head over to the apartment and gather some stuff," Vern said.

"We'll go with you guys," Leo and the guys stood up as Vern searched the table for his keys.

"Problem," April said smiling.

"Your car's not working," she said again.

"Right," I sighed.

"Take my car, we'll carpool," Vern said tossing me the keys. I grabbed them and smiled.

"You girls be careful okay," Leo said as we headed for the garage.

"Leo, you worry to much," I said and smiled disappearing through the door.

"Awe, can I go with dad…." Keno whined.

"You can stay Keno," Leo said to him. He ran over to the guys.

"Hahha, good we'll take Yuki." Nina teased as the girls followed us out the garage.

We all piled into Vern's car, he had a larger vehicle with extended seats so more people could fit. It was a seven passenger and it was a sweet care, I kind of hoped Donnie would modify my car to have more seating.

"Is this the car the station gave Vern?" April asked running her hand over the dash.

"Yup," I said and smiled.

"They gave me one too, a little different and with a newer navigation system," she said and smiled.

"Don't tell me, Donnie wants to modify it…" I said and started the car.

"Yup, and I said no," she laughed.

"Aunt Alex, can we get some junk food?" Yuki asked leaning forward.

"Yes we can, please wear your seatbelt," I said to her. Nina smiled and pulled Yuki to her lap.

"Nice," April said as she plugged in her phone to the navigation system and scrolled through her music.

I drove down the road to the traffic light and stopped.

"Alex," April said. I looked at her then to the lights again.

"Do you think you'll bring Kenta with you?" she asked curious.

"No, I won't take him out of his environment," I said then pulled back out in to traffic.

"What if he chooses it, if the monk did say he spoke of you to him… what if the boy chooses it?" Yuri asked from the back seat.

"I can't bring him here it's not safe for him," I said to Yuri.

"He'd be well protected," Mari said as well.

"Protected or not, I can't risk it," I said to them and pulled into a shopping center.

We all got out of the car and grabbed a shopping cart.

"This is awkward," Yuri said noticing people look at them as we entered the shopping center.

"You girls need to get out more; I've been trying to convince Leo and the guys to do so as well…. He wants to keep a low profile, either way your all hero's in this city so…." I said and smiled as I walked past a family. The kids looked at the girls and waved.

"He was cute," Aki said waving back at him.

"People don't fear you, and don't look down on you," April said as she looked at the fruit.

"Exactly," I said.

"Wow hi," a little boy said to Yuki as Yuri and Mari put some fruit into bags.

"Hi," Yuri said and smiled.

"Mommy she's a turtle," the boy said pulling at his mom's hand.

"Oh, hello…" his mother said to Yuki. Nina looked at her and waved.

"This is Yuki," she said to the boy and his mother.

"Hey, you guys work with those other turtles, you fought off the footclan?" she asked noticing them.

"Uh, yes we did…." Nina said.

"Oh, well thank you, I was in the subway station when it was attack by the footclan last year, your men and all of you were there…. I remember because they were robbing us and you all saved us," she said again.

"Oh well it's no problem, it's our job," Aki said touching her sisters shoulder.

I smiled and drove the cart around the girls to the milk cooler.

"She was with you as well," the lady said noticing me at the coolers.

"Hey, does your girl go to school in the city?" she asked again.

"Uh well no, they're not old enough yet," Nina said referring to Yuki and Keno.

"I work at the local elementary school, Harry Edison…" she said reaching into her purse.

"If you'd like to enroll them you can, I'm the principle of that school," she said handing Nina a card. Yuri looked over her shoulder at the card.

"Our cities heroes deserve to have their children treated just like ours," she said and smiled.

"Oh, well thank you," Yuri said taking the card from her sister.

"Please call me anytime," she said.

"Bye," the boy said waving at Yuki as his mom waved at us and pushed her cart to the cashier.

April and I came over to the girls.

"A school huh," April said smiling.

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Nina said to her.

"It's a great idea," I said and smiled as well.

"Talk it over with the guys," I said to her as well.

"Wow you filled the cart," Yuki said looking at the cart.

"Hahaha, I have to fill my apartment before I leave tomorrow and your fridge too," I said to her.

"Me too," April agreed.

"Wow that took two hours," I said as we loaded all the groceries into the car.

"Usually does," April said and shook her head.

"Hey excuse me," I heard a boy say to me. I turned around and saw a group of boys, they looked like little punk rebels with their pants past their butts.

"Yes?" I said to them as the girls closed the trunk.

"Those turtles with you, they fight crime right," he said twirling a toothpick in his mouth. His chains around his neck and his backwards hat somewhat reminded me of Mikey.

"Yes why do you ask?" I said again.

"We heard Karai was getting out of jail," he said his friends came closer towards him.

"That hasn't been determined yet, we are trying to prevent that," I said to him.

"Well you better because they're recruiting for the footclan, a few guys came to us and gave us this," he said handing me a poster. I looked at it.

"They're recruiting," I said and shook my head.

"Yeah, we didn't join but we thought we'd tell you…. they might want to know," the boy said and waved is hand in the air, him and his friends turned around and left.

"What she's recruiting for footclan members, that should go off well," April said angry. She crossed her arms and turned to the car. I came around the car as well.

"Great, another army," Yuri said as they got in to the car.

* * *

As we pulled in to the garage Leo and Donnie were waiting for us.

"Hey," I said opening my door.

"Wow you guys got a lot of stuff," Donnie said opening the trunk. Leo held my door opened as I got out.

"We have a problem," I said to him.

Raph and Mikey came through the garage to help with the bags.

"JUNK FOOD," I heard Keno shout. I looked at him and smiled.

"What's the problem?" Leo asked. I handed him the sheet.

"Great!" he said closing the door behind me. April came around the car to him.

"No kidding, they're recruiting apparently," she said agitated.

"We have to deal with this before an army is formed," I said to Leo as we walked through the door.

"ALEX HEADS UP," Casey said as a puck flew at me.

"WHAT THE HELL," I said. Leo reached his hand in to the air and grabbed it before it hit me in the face.

"JONES," I shouted at him.

"Sorry," He said coming towards me.

"Whew," Leo said handing him the puck.

"Why are you guys playing hocking in the house anyway," April questioned taking the puck from him.

"Teaching Keno," Vern said holding a stick over his shoulder.

"Take it to the roof boys," I said to them coming through the lair to the kitchen.

"Awe…. I want to learn too," Yuki chimed as she let go of Nina's hand and followed Casey and Vern.

Vern picked her up.

"Why not," he said to her as they took the kids out the door.

"Sweet hockey," Mikey said following them.

"Oh yeah," Raph followed as well.

Donnie and Leo looked at me then April who was hovering in the kitchen.

"Go you guys don't need to help us," I said to them.

Donnie patted my head.

"Later girls," Leo said as he and Donnie followed out the door.

"Wow," Nina chuckled as we filled the fridge and cupboards.

"Oh those bags go to my apartment," I said to Aki before she emptied them.

"We can take them over there for you," she said and smiled.

"It's getting dark I'll leave them here and Vern can take them in the morning," I said helping them empty the bags.

"Actually I need to go to my apartment to get a few things that Casey forgot to pick up," April said separating her bags too.

"I can take them with me to your apartment too if you like?" April asked.

"Yes we will accompany you and help you Miss April," Yuri said to her.

"Sure thank you," April said as well.

"Okay sure," I said to them.

"Just make sure you let the guys know," I said to them again.

"You're beginning to sound like Leo," April chimed and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what happens with you live with turtles April, duh," I said to her and chuckled. I heard Splinter laugh from his room.

"See even Splinter agrees," I said again.

We finished unpacking the bags and organizing the kitchen, as April and Yuri went to the garage and loaded our bags in to the trunk of Casey's car.

"There," April said coming back around the kitchen.

"Heading out?" I asked her.

"Yup," she said and smiled.

"Be careful guys," I said to them as she and the girls turned to the garage.

"Don't worry Alex," Mari said and chuckled.

"Hahha, just go," I said to them as they left.

"Well its quiet," I said and looked over at Splinters room.

I tip-toed quietly.

"Ninja stealth mode," I said to myself and slid by Splinters room.

"Hahhaha, ninja stealth mode?" Splinter laughed.

"Awe man I was trying to be quiet," I said to him and came around to his room.

I sat on his mat on my knees.

"What are you doing?" I said to him watching him light some candles.

"I am lighting some incense, and saying a prayer," he said tapping his hands together near the candles.

"Oh sorry," I said in a whisper.

"Hahhaa, no it's okay," he said looking at me.

"My family is important to me so I always prey for everyone's safety and strength," he said to me he sat down on his mat and looked at me.

I smiled and looked around his room. I noticed a picture on is wall, and picked it up.

"How did you get this?" I said smiling. It was a picture of me as a little girl, with Splinter in my hands. I was giving him a kiss on the nose, and Leo and Raph were on my shoulders. Mikey and Donnie were on my head. I laughed at it.

"You had it with you when you first meet us, you dropped it from your bag that you brought with you, I kept it ever since," he said looking at me.

"Hehehe, I just turned 6 and my dad was going to throw me a little party, instead I got sick with the stomach flu," I said to him and pinned it back to his wall.

"You were a spontaneous child," he said looking at me curiously.

"Boy was I," I said and looked around again.

"You have so many pictures," I said noticing one of him and the guys as little boys. I picked it up and looked at it.

"I never saw this before," I said to him laughing at the guys expressions.

"Donatello had found an old camera in the old home we lived in, he fixed it and set it up on some books, this picture was a result of it," He said as I pinned it to the wall again.

"They were so cute as little boys," I said again.

"As you were…. Hahahah," he chuckled.

"Are you worried about meeting Mochu?" he asked noticing my mood.

"Yes I am," I said looking at him.

"Do not worry my dear everything is fine," he said touching my hands.

"I'm worried Kenta will ask to come back with me, I can't risk that," I said again.

"Do as you feel is right, if Kenta chooses to return with you…. then make the decision, he would be well protected," he said again.

"That's what the girls said," I said to him.

"Alex, have faith, trust your instinct… your judgment will be your ultimate strength," he said touching his hand to my face.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said and stood to my feet.

"Thank you Splinter," I said to him.

"Anytime," he said and turned to his desk.

I tapped the sutra over his room and bowed down to him, and then went to my room.

He looked at me as I closed the door and chuckled.

"Man am I tired," I said and took off my jacket. I threw it to the desk and unbuttoned my shirt.

I closed my curtain and sprawled across my bed.

"Woooah, you girls missed it, Yuki totally rocked," Mikey chimed coming through the door.

"Hahha, yeah she made the puck fly," Donnie said pulling her off his shoulders.

"Awe sorry we missed it, we took the groceries to April and Alex's apartment," Nina said as she hugged Yuki.

"Keno slid the puck for a goal…SCORE, hahahaha," Raph cheered holding Keno in his arms.

"Yeah I was totally cool," he said and nodded.

"Hahhaha, you were?" Yuri asked as they all gathered around the table.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Vern asked looking around for me.

"Ah, she had gone to bed early," Splinter said coming around the table.

"Is she okay?" Vern asked again.

"Yes, she is concerned for her trip tomorrow," Splinter said sitting down.

"Huh," Vern said and went to my room.

"So, while we were at the shopping center a women came up to us," April started to say.

"Oh right I almost forgot about that," Nina said. She put her card on the table and explained to the guys what the lady had said to them.

Vern came out of my room and closed the door then joined everyone at the table.

"Is she okay?" Raph asked concerned.

"Yeah she's asleep," Vern said to him.

"I want to go to school," Keno said hearing the conversation.

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Leo said to them.

"Why not, I want to go to school…." Keno chimed again.

"Keno calm down we are discussing this," Yuki said to him. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"I think it's a good idea as well," Splinter said to the guys.

"You do?" Donnie said pushing up his glasses.

"With a few rules of course, I think if you speak with the principle of this school and allow the children to attend and see how it goes, then I don't see any harm in it. If the children are uncomfortable, or harmed or mistreated then remove them," Splinter said again.

"Speaking of which, Alex did mention training the kids, the discipline could help them in school as well," Raph said.

"You mean have us train them?" Nina asked curious.

"No, Splinter, if we train them they won't take it seriously… with Splinter they'd have no choice, you know how Splinter was with us," Raph said again looking to his brothers.

"Hmmm…." Leo said thinking.

"Daddy please I want to go to school too," Yuri said to him.

"Okay here's the deal, you train with Splinter…. Listen to him and do as he says, then we talk about school," Leo said.

"Hm, I like that idea," Donnie said as well.

"Aaallright, sweet…" Mikey said at the fridge.

"Uhhhh…. Idiot," everyone groaned at the table as Mikey balanced junk food and cola in his arms bringing it to the table.

* * *

 _'No,'_

For some reason the dream I had in the hotel in Chicago had crawled its way back into my dreams again.

' _No don't,_ ' I said to Karai. I could see her clearly, it was her and her father Shredder…. They had an army of footclan and cyborgs with them.

' _What do you want?_ ' I said to them.

I looked at my hands, my staff had changed to pure black. They were saying something and I didn't understand it.

I looked around this room I was in, it had white walls and looked like a lab. I saw the guys hanging by the arms in pods. I dropped my staff and ran to them.

' _Leo, Donnie…._ ' I said to them tapping on the glass.

' _Alex….._ ' Leo's weak voice said to me.

' _Leo…. I'll get you out,_ ' I said trying to smash the glass.

' _Go, leave…_ ' Donnie said to me. I looked over at him and noticed a computer by the pod. I started tapping on it.

' _LEAVE,_ ' Raph shouted at me. I stepped away from the pods.

I looked at Karai and Shredder, as he held his hand up to me. The cyborgs came at me. I turned and ran.

I ran looking behind me…. That's when I tripped over something. I fell forward on to my knees. I rolled over and looked at the ground. It was covered with blood.

' _KENO….. YUKI,_ ' I said and screamed.

Their lifeless bodies where on the blood covered floor in front of me. I screamed and cried.

"AAAAH," I shouted sitting up in a panic.

I held my hands to my face crying.

"Alex what's wrong?" I heard Vern and Leo come through my room.

"Aaaahhahha," I said startled as Leo touched my arms.

"Hey, hey relax it's just us…." Vern said as everyone came in to my room.

"The kids…. They were," I started to say and noticed Keno and Yuki hiding behind their mother's.

"Alex hey you had a bad dream," Raph said trying to change my mood.

I looked at Yuki and Keno.

"They're okay Alex, nothing's wrong…" Vern said again.

"Girl relax, hey how about some snacks," Mikey said trying to cheer me up.

"No, no…" I said to them and fell back against the pillows again.

"Come on kids let's leave Alex alone," Nina said pushing the kids out of the room. Yuri followed behind her. April and Casey did as well and closed the door behind them.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Leo asked.

"No," I said to them and sighed.

"Karai and Shredder…. They had created an army of cyborgs and footclan," I said to them looking at the ceiling.

"They had all of you in pods, they were draining your blood… Like Sachs did, you told me to run away and leave, and when I did…." I said and wiped my eyes.

"…. The kids, they were dead… in front of me," I choked out.

"Alex nothing like that will ever happen," Donnie said to me.

"It terrified me," I said to him.

"It was a nightmare, it's not real," Leo said again.

I rolled over my side and ignored them.

"Maybe you should sleep with us, we're all going to set up some sleeping bags…" Vern said touching my arm.

I sighed and rolled over.

"No," I said to them.

"Then be prepared we're all going to crash here," Mikey teased.

"Great," I said and sighed.

"Alex honey relax, it was just a nightmare nothing will happen," Vern said again.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed.

"I knew she didn't want us to crash in her room," Mikey said as I passed him to the door and opened it.

I passed everyone who was setting up sleeping bags along the floor, mats and blankets. Aki and Nina looked at me as I went over to Splinter's room.

"Alex?" Splinter said to me as I came in to his room and sat down on the mat.

"What is she doing?" Raph said to his brothers as they watched me.

"Teach me to mediate, I need something to clear my head… these nightmares are terrifying," I said to him.

He looked at me and touched his hand to my forehead.

"Nightmares are fears, what you fear is what you dream," he said and sat down in front of me.

"Your mind needs to be clear… I can't not teach you to mediate, not now…" He said to me. I sighed.

"I need to clear my head I'm scared I'll have another nightmare," I said to him.

"Alex, rest…. Sleep, when you return from Japan I will teach you to mediate," he said again tapping my cheek.

I sighed and got up.

"Sup girl, want to cuddle…" Mikey said and chuckled. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"With you? I'd rather the kids," I said to him.

"Hey you cuddled with me last night," he said and lifted his blanket and let it float to the ground.

"Yesterday I wanted too, tonight…. Nope," I said again.

"Burned dude," Raph said to him tapping his head.

"Besides why don't you go cuddle with your girlfriend," I teased. Aki looked at me and blushed.

"Hahahha, so right," April said and shook her head.

"Fine your loss," Mikey saw crawling over the sheets.

I crawled over the sheets as well.

"Hey we weren't done," Vern said sarcastically.

"Too bad," I said and grabbed Yuki.

"Hey," she said and giggled.

I cuddled her and tried to grab Keno, he slid away from me and laughed.

"Ha ha," He said. April smirked and grabbed him.

"Hey," he said as she pulled him next to her.

We all piled on the blankets and mats close together. I cuddled Yuki close to me and pecked her on the head. She giggled and took off her glasses.

"Night hommies," Mikey chimed and teased. He slid over next to Aki.

"Night Raph," Donnie said.

"Night Leo," Mikey said.

"Night Donnie," Leo said.

"Night Mikey," Raph said.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP," April shouted at them.

"Hahhaha," everyone else laughed.

"God they're like children," I said to myself. Yuki laughed and buried her hands in her face.

"Night Splinter," Mikey said again in a high pitched squeaky voice.

I threw my pillow at him. Splinter chuckled and blew out his candles.

* * *

"Alex come on," Mikey whined and followed me in to my room.

"No Mikey," I said to him tossing some clothes into a small suitcase.

"Babe please," he said again and whined.

"You're beginning to sound like Keno, I now know where he gets it from," I turned and looked at him.

"Look I promise nothing will happen to your precious car," he said waving his hands in the air.

"You want to learn to drive, not in my car…" I said to him.

"I can't use the truck because Donnie made a huge fuss over that, I can't use Casey or Vern's cars because…. Well they're working and they both laughed at me and said no, so that leaves your car," he said and sighed deeply.

"Look Leo is teaching you and Aki how to drive, I get that… use the spare truck, isn't it still running?" I said to him then tossed my jacket into the suitcase and zipped it up.

"No they used it for parts for your car," he said again.

"Touch my car Michelangelo for any reason so help me god, I will ensure I run you over with it," I said and rolled my suitcase out of my room. He followed behind me.

"Ten buck says Mikey gets his ass kicked before Alex leaves for the airport," Donnie said to Leo and Vern as they watched us talk from his desk.

"You're on," Vern said.

"So on," Leo said to him as well.

"Okay so look here's the deal," Mikey started negotiating; I turned around and looked at him.

"Don't do it," Raph chuckled and grabbed my bag taking it to Casey's car.

"He's going to get his ass kicked," April said to the girls as they folded up the sheets and put them away.

"…. See I won't hurt SAM, promise… just let me borrow her for like 1-2 hours please," He pleaded again. Splinter came out of his room and sighed as he passed us.

He walked over to Donnie's desk.

"What's the bet?" he said knowing exactly what's going to happen.

"Ten bucks so far," Vern said sipping his coffee.

"He's dead," Splinter said to them. He nodded and watched as Mikey pleaded with me.

"1-2 hours, do I look like an idiot…" I said to him and crossed my arms.

"Alex come on," he said again and pressed his hands together.

"I'm going to count to 10 you better be gone before I reach ten," I said to myself.

"Seriously," he said and sighed deeply.

"Alex I'm serious, I want to borrow your car because everyone else thinks I'll break theirs, and…. Yeah I won't break yours promise," he said again.

I grabbed him in a head lock.

"OOOOOOHHHH," Donnie said nodding.

"He's dead," Leo said handing his brother ten bucks.

I pulled Mikey over my shoulder and flipped him to the ground.

"Uhhhh, damn girl…." He said and rolled over.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CAR MIKEY,"I hissed at him and went over towards the garage.

"Ouch," Vern chuckled and handed Donnie a ten.

"So leaving to the airport and to Japan again," April said as she and the girls came towards me.

"Yup, only for three days," I said to them and smiled.

"Aunt Alex," Yuki said and pushed her glasses up. I bent down to her and Keno who looked nervous.

"Be careful," she said and hugged me.

"I will little girl," I said to her and smiled.

Rapahel and Casey came through the door behind me.

"We're all set, I'll drop you guys off before heading to work," he said nodding.

"Have a safe trip," Yuri said as they all leaned in and hugged me. Mari smiled and hugged Raphael, I looked at them and smiled.

"Be careful," Leo said as well.

"Guys relax things will be fine, I've got muscles here with me," I teased tapping Raphael on the arm.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Bye guys," I said and bent down kissing Keno and Yuki on the heads.

Keno seemed upset he ran to his room and closed the door.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't want you to leave," Yuri said to me, she smiled and went to Keno's room.

"Awe," I said and sighed.

I hugged Leo and Donnie and smiled.

"Love you guys," I said to them. Mikey looked at me from the table and said nothing.

"Love you Mikey, touch my car and your dead," I said to him and turned to the garage.

Everyone chuckled and laughed.

"Hey," Vern said following me.

I turned to him and smiled.

"Be safe," he said and hugged me.

"If Kenta chooses to come back with you Alex, don't deny him that..." he said to me and kissed me.

"Hey love birds, do you think we'd make the airport before the sky turns black," Raph teased from the car.

"Bite me Raphael," I said to him.

"Go," Vern chuckled. I smiled and turned to the car.

* * *

"Well that felt like a long drive," I said to Raph as we waved to Casey. He drove off and honked.

"Maybe because you wouldn't stop talking the whole trip," he said to me and nudged me.

"Hello," a police officer said to us from the revolving doors. I turned and looked at him.

"You must be our escort," I said to him.

"Yes, we won't need to check in or go through any inspection cues," he said as Raph and I pushed through the doors.

"Great!" I said to Raph. He looked at me and nudged me.

We walked through the airport following behind the officer as he got us through baggage claim, security and inspection. As we headed to our gate he spoke over his CB to a flight attendant at the gate.

"Chief Vincent arranged a private plane to take you to Japan," the officer said to us as we came over to the lady at the booth.

"A private plane, but I booked regular tickets," I said looking at my ticket.

"Yes but a private plane gets you there faster, and Donatello took care of the switch on your tickets," the officer said again as the lady checked our tickets over.

"Huh, well this should be interesting," Raph said as we walked down the long hallway to the plane.

"Nice," I said as we entered the plane, it was a small plane but it had large seats and booths with round tables.

I giggled and pranced over to the booth.

"I call dibs," I said to Raph. He looked at me and shook his head.

"This is going to be a long flight," he said and slid me over and sat down.

"I was sitting here, go sit there," I said and waved to the other booth.

"Nope," he said and chuckled.

"Well this is going to be an interesting flight," the flight attendant said to the officer. He nodded and went to the other booth and sat down.

I started tapping on the table annoyingly and looked out the window.

"Does she always do that?" the officer said agitated.

"Yup, only when she's nervous or agitated," Raph said placing his hand over mine stopping my tapping. I looked at him.

"Sorry," I said to him and the officer.

I looked out the window as the plane took off.

"So is this the first time the both of you go to Japan?" the officer asked curious.

"No, Alex is from there… me yeah!" Raph answered.

I pulled up my jackets collar, the cabin was chilly and I lifted my legs up on the booth.

Raph reached up and turned off the air-conditioning.

"Oh," I said and laughed.

"That could be why I'm cold," I said and shook my head.

"Yeah genius," he teased.

"So Chief Vincent didn't mention anything about why you needed an escort," the officer asked. I looked at him and then Raphael.

"Oh, well Alex has business there I'm just accompanying her," Raph said again.

"SUSHI," I shouted excitedly as the attendant brought over food.

"Japanese sushi?" Raph said looking at the large tray.

"Don't tell me you don't eat raw fish," I said and picked up a sushi roll. The attendant looked at me and shook her head.

"I didn't say that, it just looks weird," he said watching me pop a roll in to my mouth.

I picked up another one and ate it.

Raph poked at a sushi roll.

"Hm, well this should be interesting," he said and ate one.

"Well," I said to him.

"It's not bad," he said and ate another one. I smiled and took another roll off the tray.

The entire flight was silent, Raph and I didn't converse, he mostly read the magazines he brought with him or talked to the officer. I was so tired I barely could keep myself awake. I shifted along the booth and rested my head against some of the pillows, and closed my eyes.

"So… how do you two know eachother? I mean we both fight alongside eachother, we've helped Casey and you guys take down crime in the city…. But how do you two connect?" the officer asked looking at me.

"She's family, our older sister…. She does fight with us as well," Raph said and pulled a blanket over me.

"Sorry I don't mean to disrespect anyone but she doesn't look like the type that is a fighter," he officer said to Raph.

"Trust me, she can fight… we call her wild cat, because that's what she is," he said again.

For the rest of the trip, Raphael mostly talked with the officer. I slept through the entire trip, my mind was distracted and thinking. I had numerous dreams playing out in my head like a movie.

It was scary and confusing all at once.

"Hey Alex," I heard Raph shake me.

"What?" I whined.

"We landed," he said shaking me again.

"Fine," I said and woke up. I pulled the blanket off of me and stood up.

"Hahhaa your hairs a mess," he teased me.

"Thanks Raphael," I said sarcastically and used the planes lavatory before we departed.

I combed out my hair and searched my toiletry bag for an elastic band.

"Great," I sighed noticing I didn't bring any.

I finished freshening up and clicked open the door. Raphael was waiting near the exit of the plane talking with the flight attendant and the officer.

"Well you look presentable at least," he said teasing me. I glared at him and pressed my mouth into a hard line.

"Well…. On your return flight there will be an airport security officer accompany you," the officer said and nodded.

"I actually have a week vacation in Japan, so this for me…. Is the end of the line," the officer teased and nodded to us heading out the plane's door.

I looked at Raphael and smiled.

"Let's go kid," he said patting my head.

"Thanks," I said to the attendant, she smiled and waved as we walked down the long tunnel.

"Woah," Raphael said as we approached the terminal gate.

"Never saw this many people in an airport in my life," he said looking around at all the travellers, and Asians.

"We are in Tokyo, Japan's biggest city," I said to him and smiled.

"Wow," he said as he followed me through the airport.

"Oh and by the way, in Japan you guys are known as 'kappa', the demon turtle warriors who fought alongside samurai warriors during the Edo era. It's an ancient legend we learned about it in school, these turtle warriors betrayed the samurai warriors and ended up killing all of them, they then were slayed by monks of the ancient temples," I said turning around and walking backwards.

"Is that so?" he said surprised to hear this.

"Yes, that's why the girls were in danger here," I said to him again.

"You're going to hit something walking backwards," he chuckled and teased me.

Raph turned his head towards a group of men who were whispering and talking about 'kappa', he recognized the word and narrowed his eyes at them.

"I see what you mean about 'kappa'," he said shaking his head.

"Yup, don't worry we are going to the countryside away from the city, no one will attempt to do anything to you out there," I said and turned around walking towards the revolving doors.

"Do anything to me, ha… I'd like to see them try, by the way is someone supposed to be meeting us here?" He asked following me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ACTION SCENE WOOOHOO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Hoshi," I said and smiled as an older man with grey hair and a beard turned from his black car.

"That old man is your sensei?" Raph said pointing at him.

"No idiot, Hoshi used to work at the shrine, he's Moshu's friend," I said and smiled as Hoshi came towards me.

"Alexandria, " He said smiling. I hugged him.

"Wow, no longer a young teenage girl…. Look at you now," he said looking at me.

"This is Rapael, my pet turtle," I teased and tapped him on the chest. He groaned and glared at me.

"Hahhaha, so you found them," Hoshi said and laughed.

"I did," I said and looked at Raph.

"Well I wasn't expecting a walking talking turtle," he chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Hahaha, well Mochu should've told you," I said to him.

"Speaking of Mochu, shall we?" he said holding the car door opened for us. I smiled and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thanks," Raph said to him as he climbed into the back.

"Hahaha, be advised Mochu's very excited to see you….. he's been expecting your arrival," Hoshi said as he drove out of the airport.

"Great!" I said and smiled.

We drove through Tokyo and out to the country. It was peaceful and quiet, it was mostly fisherman land and homes were sparse and scattered. We pulled in to a long gravel drive way, a large home almost like a mansion sat on the lot.

"We are here," Hoshi said and parked the car near the door.

"Woah," Raph said looking at the house.

"Wow, Mochu has a big home," I said and opened the door.

"Hahha, well enjoy your stay Alexandria," he said and pulled our bags from the trunk. He came around the car towards me.

"Thank you Hoshi, it was definitely nice to see you again," I said to him. He smiled and hugged me.

"Oh and Kenta is home, he'll be thrilled to see you…" Hoshi said waving at us as he opened the driver door again and got in.

"Great!" I said and looked at Raphael.

"Keep your cool, you'll be fine," He said and patted my head.

I took in a deep breath and went to the door.

"Well knock," Raph said behind me. I sighed deeply and knocked.

"I'M COMING," I heard a young boys voice say. Then the door opened.

"Hi," the young boy said with a huge grin.

"Hi," I said to him and waved.

"WOAH A WALKING TURTLE….. COOOL," he chimed and opened the door.

"I'm Kenta," he said and came around me to Raphael.

"Uh hi," Raph said to him. I smiled and looked at Raphael.

"Kenta, it's rude to leave our guests outside," Mochu's voice bellowed. He came to the door and opened it completely. I was so happy to see him, he hadn't changed one bit. Same old scrawny looking man with white hair and a beard, in a way he almost reminded me of Splinter. He always had his hair wrapped in a band and his small figure was built, from years of training, and yet he didn't hunch or show signs of being an old man.

"Mochu," I said to him and smiled.

"Alexandria," he said and hugged me.

"Hi," I said as Raph and I came through the door.

"This is Raphael," I said to Mochu introducing him.

"Hello there," Mochu said closing the door behind us.

"He's so cool grandpa, just like on TV but…. Cooler," Kenta chimed looking up at Raphael.

"The kid thinks I'm cool, what yeah think of that Alex?" Raph teased me and crossed his arms.

"Hahahah, Kenta watches to much American television, that's all I have and you and your family are always on the news," Mochu said to Raphael.

"Hahha, we've been keeping busy," I said to him. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in to the living room.

"How have you been Alexandria?" Mochu said to me as we sat down.

"I've been well thank you," I said noticing Kenta hovering around Raphael.

"Is this real?" Kenta said to Raph noticing his sais.

"Yeah kid they are," Raph said twirling them and putting on a show. I laughed and shook my head.

"Grandpa won't let me train with weapons yet, he says I'm not old enough," Kenta chimed again.

"Have you eaten yet my dear?" Mochu said standing up, he went to the kitchen. I stood up and followed behind him.

"Actually yes, Raphael and I ate already thank you," I said to him. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm very happy you decided to come back," Mochu said again as the kitchen doors swung closed behind us.

"Well I'm only here for my parents wills," I said to him and smiled.

"Yes, yes you will get them…. Kenta is happy you are here," he said again and hovered around his kitchen making tea.

"Mochu, I'm not here to take Kenta back with me…. I can't, its too dangerous in New York right now, like I told you over the phone there is someone after my parents wills, and Karai may be released from jail…" I started to say. Mochu turned to me.

"Oolong? Do you still like it?" he said distracting me.

"Uh yes I do," I said to him again.

"… So you see that's why I can't take him with me, besides this is his home, I can't take him out of it," I said to Mochu watching him prepare a tray.

"He wants to go back with you Alex, he's said so numerous times, and he's just waiting for the day to do so… he told me that if you never came back for him, he'd go find you when he was of age," Mochu said.

"Mochu, he needs to understand….its not that I don't want him, I left him and abandoned him, I can't just pick him up and take him to America with me…" I said to him as he came around the counter.

"Alexandria….. I honestly don't think you have much choice in that matter, hahaha he said he'd run away and follow you," Mochu joked as he took the tray back in to the living room.

I followed him.

"GRANDPA you won't believe what he can do, he's so cool…" Kenta chimed excitedly.

"Yeah you caught him on a good day, usually Raphael is arrogant, rude and insults everyone," I said and laughed.

"Hey I'm cool with the kids, what can I say?" Raph chimed as Kenta walked around him.

Mochu laughed and put the tray down on the table.

"Oh," I said as my phone vibrated in my pocket. Kenta looked over at me.

"Sorry it's Leonardo, he's Raphael's brother," I said to Kenta and Mochu. I slid away from them and answered it.

"Wow how many brother's do you have?" Kenta asked Raphael loudly.

"Alex?" Leo said over the phone.

"Hey Leo," I said to him.

"Good you guys made it," he said again.

"Yeah we're here…." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"So, how are things?" I knew what he was insinuating. I sighed and shook my head.

"Everything's fine, Kenta's drooling over Raphael he thinks he's really cool, and Mochu…. Is Mochu," I said to him.

"He thinks Raphael's cool, hahahah wow, he probably caught him on a good day," Leo said sarcastically.

"What is going on over there?" I said hearing Mikey and Donnie arguing.

"Nothing, nothing don't worry about it," Leo said then I heard a door shut.

"Leonardo…. What is going on over there?" I said again sternly.

"Okay don't get mad, but Aki and Mikey took your car out for a drive. I told them not too…. Them two together are like…. Okay well you know how they're like," Leo said quickly.

I sighed deeply.

"Great!" I said again.

"…. And there's a dent," he said trying to be discrete.

"Fantastic, they broke my car?" I half shouted at him.

"It still functions, just has a huge dent on the side of it," Leo said again.

I sighed and counted to ten.

"Hahhaah calm down we'll fix it," Leo said and chuckled.

"I'll fix his brain first, he doesn't use it anyway, maybe I'll fry it," I said to him. Leo went silent for a moment then laughed.

"Alex be safe okay," Leo said again.

"Yeah yeah I've got Raph with me don't worry we'll be fine," I said to him again.

"Oh and Mari said she's sending Raph a text message to your phone later, it's actually pretty interesting," Leo said again.

"Sure I'll tell him," I said.

"Relax, hahaha dad already kicked Mikey's ass, watching was the fun part," Leo chimed. This made me smile.

"Great," I said cheerfully.

"Later Alex," Leo said. That's when I heard Keno's voice.

"I miss him, tell him I'll be home soon," I said to Leo.

"Will do, later," he said then the phone went silent.

I went back to the living room, Kenta was on the floor admiring Raphael and Mochu was in conversation with him.

"Hey Alex this tea's pretty good," Raph said looking at me.

I shook my head and snickered.

"It's oolong I make it every day, you said you hate it," I said to him crossing my arms.

"Ooooh, so that's what it is…. You make it differently," he said sarcastically.

Mochu looked at me then at him and smiled.

"So what are you saying mine doesn't taste as good as Mochu's?" I said to him and slid in next to Mochu on the couch.

"Yup, exactly that," Raph said again.

"See that's what I mean, he's rude and a jerk," I said and bent over the table to Kenta.

"Hehehe, I think he's cool," Kenta said and smiled.

"Maybe you should take Mochu home with you then," I said to Raph and picked up a cup from the tray.

"Hey, that's an idea, what yeah say old man wanna come back to America with us?" Raph said and nodded.

"Hahahha, are you both always like this?" Mochu said looking to the both of us.

"Yes always," I said to him.

"Sorry if we are being rude in your home, I'll make sure… to smarten him up," I said looking at Raphael.

Mochu laughed.

"No, no I'm happy that you are happy and found your path in life, you have been searching for your turtles ever since you left America and came here, then returned…." Mochu chuckled again and looked at me.

"It's good to see the relationship you have with them," he said again.

I looked at Mochu and smiled leaning back against the couch.

"Your home is beautiful Mochu, you have an amazing view and a beautiful yard," I said to him.

"Yes, I've had this home for over 20 years, it's been in our family for a long time," he said nodding.

"Wow, that's great…." I said surprised.

"Kenta Raphael and Alex are here visiting, you'll get to see them for the next few days, please go do your homework…." Mochu said to him.

"Awe grandpa do I have too, I have no school tomorrow," Kenta said standing up.

"Yes, either way… homework," he said to him.

"Fine…." Kenta sighed and dragged his feet through the living room. I tried not to laugh.

"Hey, Raphael… when I'm done my homework I'll show you my airplane collection," he said and smiled then ran up the round staircase to his room.

I smiled and took a sip of my tea.

"He looks well, grown a lot," I said to Mochu.

"He has, and he's very smart…." He said in reply.

Mochu bent over to his wooden table and unlocked the drawer. He pulled out a wooden box and put it on his lap.

"Your wills are in this box, including your father's other objects," Mochu said.

"I've never opened it, I don't even have a key for it…." He said sliding the box over to me.

"Thank you," I said to him and put the box on my lap.

"Well are you going to open it?" Raph said curious as to what's in the box.

I reached around my neck and pulled my necklace from my shirt. I opened the locket Mikey gave me.

"Isn't that the locket Mikey gave you?" Raph said noticing me fiddle with it.

"Yeah," I said and pulled the key from it.

"So that's what's in it," he said again as I dropped the necklace.

I put the key in the small lock and turned it.

"Thank you for keeping this for me all this time Mochu," I said to him. I opened the lid and took in a deep breath.

"Anytime," he said and leaned over. Raph came over to the couch and leaned over the box.

"They're still here," I said and smiled looking at the rolled up wills.

"Great!" I said and closed the box.

"Your aunt who is after these wills Alexandria, why does she want them?" Mochu asked curiously. He rubbed his beard looking at me.

"My aunt apparently is working with someone, we think Karai and her father Oroku Saki," I said to him. I saw his expression change.

"Oroku Saki…. Your father's brother?" Mochu said surprised.

"Yes, he's Karai's father…. My aunt is apparently bailing her out of jail, she's putting up the money for it, she wants my parents wills because my mother is a scientist…." I started to say. He looked at me and put his hand over mine.

"Do not let anyone near your parent's possessions, when you told me about the contents of those wills over the phone I was surprised, and I was positive that your friends would protect the wills contents with their lives. If the information in those wills, and your parent's experiments get into the wrong hands," he said to me and looked at Raphael.

"It means disaster for everyone," I said to him.

"GRANDPA," Kenta half shouted as he ran down the stairs to us. He held his books in his hands.

"Done," he said and smiled.

"Let me see," Mochu said to him. I slid the box off my lap and leaned over looking at Kenta's homework.

"Ooh," I said looking at the material as Mochu looked it over.

"Good job Kenta, you did well," Mochu said to him closing his notebook.

"Wow kid good job," I said nodding.

"Thanks," he beamed.

"Kenta, how about you and Alexandria go for a walk, I'm sure she has a lot to talk to you about…. And as you," Mochu said to him. He looked at me then to Mochu.

He leaned in to him and held his hand to his mouth.

"I don't think she likes me," he whispered to Mochu.

He chuckled and whispered back to him.

"She likes you, but she's scared to talk to you…. she hasn't seen you in seven years," he said to him.

Raph looked at me.

"What?" I said to him.

Kenta came towards me and smiled.

I looked at him curiously.

"Kenta," I said to him.

"Hi," he said and extended his hand.

"Will you show me your back yard?" I said to him. He nodded. I took his hand and he pulled me to the large patio doors. He slid it opened.

"Huh, good kid," Raph said watching us outside.

"He's a great kid, smart, talented, brave…." Mochu said to Raphael.

"Is this Alex's staff?" Mochu said noticing my staff leaning against our suitcases.

"Oh yeah, her last staff shattered… so this is her new one," Raph said. Mochu stood up and came towards it. He extended his hand and tried to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Raph said to him.

The staff repelled him as his hand touched it.

"What? How is this possible," Mochu said understanding its reason for repelling him.

"Her spirit, it bound with the staff?" Mochu asked turning to Raphael.

"Yeah it's a long story," Raph said to him.

"Shadow fighting, she broke the rules… she killed more then 100 souls with her staff didn't she?" Mochu asked returning to the couch.

"Yeah, and she ended up fighting her staff for her life," Raph said to him.

"I know of this, only one time this happened to one of our warriors, he died and didn't make it, no one has ever won against the spirit of their staff….. Alex is an ultimate shadow fighter, for her to have a will this strong," Mochu said looking at my staff.

"You have no idea," Raph said to him.

"Tell me everything…" Mochu said to Raphael concerned about my well being.

* * *

"So, you're my mom huh?" Kenta said walking next to me. I followed him as he walked down towards the river.

"Yeah, I am…" I said nervously.

"I know who you are, grandpa got pictures of you," he said to me and threw a rock at the river.

"I see," I said not sure what more to say to him.

"So… are you here to take me back with you?" Kenta asked looking at me. I bent down to his level and looked at him.

"Kenta, you need to understand something… I came here because Mochu had my parent's wills, I need them…. Someone in America is after me and Raphael and his family, if I bring you back with me….. it's dangerous there right now Kenta. New York isn't safe," I said to him.

"Grandpa told me that," he said looking at me.

"Then please understand Kenta, I can't take you with me, I'm sorry…" I said to him.

"Why because you don't want me anymore?" he questioned.

"No, I didn't say that…" I said touching his arms.

He shrugged me off.

"I know why you gave me to the monks at the temple, because you were a teenager and you couldn't take care of me," he said understanding my reason.

"Kenta I wanted to give you your best chance at life, I was fourteen…. I couldn't keep you with me and train with the monks, I gave you to Mochu so he could raise you and protect you," I said to him. He took a step away from me and said nothing for a moment.

"I won't be a burden, I won't cause trouble… I'll do as you say and won't disobey," he said he looked upset. His eyes filled with tears.

"Kenta…. Please understand my reasoning, I don't know how to be a mother, I live with turtles…. My fiancé is barely home because he works a lot, and we are always out in New York fighting crime and protecting the city," I said to him.

"I know that…. Can I please come back with you," He said again. He sounded like Keno when he wanted something or was begging.

"How about I talk it over with Mochu first?" I said to him. He looked at me and sighed.

"You do know, even if you don't take me back with you… I'd still find a way to go, even when I'm 18 I'd go," he said to me again.

He then turned to the house and walked back to the patio door. I followed behind him.

"I see," I heard Mochu said from the couch as he was in discussion with Raphael.

"Ah, Alexandria Kenta…. Come over here," Mochu said to us as I closed the patio door behind me.

"Yes grandpa?" Kenta asked coming to the couch.

"Mochu?" I said to him and came around the couch and sat down on the arm rest where Raph was sitting.

He stood up and went to his weapon wall. It was a glass case that held his training staff in it. He unlocked it and pulled his staff from the pegs.

He held it in his hands and twirled it.

I stood up concerned, I wasn't sure what he was planning or doing but it worried me.

"Kenta," he said to him. Kenta came over to him.

"Alexandria, I would like for you to train Kenta when he becomes of age and is ready….." he said to me. I came over towards him.

"Me? Monk Moshu your staff? That's your training staff…." I said to him.

"Yes and I am giving it to Kenta," he said again.

"I can't train him Mochu…. I could barely train the female turtles I brought back with me my last visit here, Splinter…. Raphael's father is much more qualified than me," I said to him. He held his staff out to me.

"Alex, you're more than qualified," Raph said from behind me.

"I now understand, you are an ultimate warrior…. You are a superior shadow fighter like no other," he said to me.

"You're a ninja," Kenta said surprised. He looked at me and beamed.

"Yeah kid she is, and one of the best I've seen," Raph said agreeing with Mochu.

I came towards Mochu and looked at the staff. I took it from him. He bowed down to me and chanted a Japanese chant.

I turned to Kenta and bent down to him.

"This is not a toy; it's a weapon….. you will honour and respect it," I said to him.

He nodded and smiled taking the staff from me.

"Woah it's heavy," he said trying to twirl it.

I turned around to Mochu.

"I am thinking of taking Kenta with me… is that okay with you?" I said to him.

Mochu smiled and crossed his arms.

"Alexandria, we spoke of this already… he is ready and waiting to go with you, school semester is done, and summer holiday starts soon… he won't miss anything," Mochu said to me.

"Really?" Kenta said and smiled.

I turned to Raphael.

"Good girl," he said to me and nodded.

I sighed deeply and smiled at him.

"You made the right choice," he said to me again.

"Kenta, Raphael and I leave tomorrow evening…" I said to him.

He looked at me and then at Mochu.

"Grandpa, are you okay with me leaving?" he asked him.

"Kenta, you know I am… I will miss you, but you can contact me anytime any day, no matter what," he said to him.

I nodded at Kenta.

He smiled again and ran at Mochu hugging him.

"Hahaha, go prepare your stuff," he said to him.

"Raphael do you want to see my room?" Kenta turned and said to him.

"Sure kid," Raph said following him to the stairs.

"Alexandria," Mochu said to me, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with this? Kenta can visit anytime he wants and call you anytime…" I started to say. He sat me down on the kitchen stool and came around me to the kitchen.

"All I ask of you Alex is to protect him and take care of him, if he is happy I am happy… Miyatsu, god rest his soul, spoke highly of you… we all know how you are, and what type of person you have become. I am the last monk alive from the Shinto temple, and I would like for you to keep our tradition alive," he said to me.

"By training Kenta," I said to him.

"Yes, and…" he said then reached up to his cupboard and pulled out a small box.

He slid the box over to me and unlocked it.

"This is for Kenta," he said and turned the box to me. I looked in it, there was a house key, a car key and a will.

"What is this?" I said to him.

"This house is his, when I pass I want him to have it… I'm pushing 90 Alex, I don't have much in me anymore, Kenta knows this… I am glad you choose to take him with you. I do not know how much life I have left in me, I want him to have the home, the car… and my will," he said to me.

I closed the box and put my hand over it.

"You have my word," I said to him.

"My son will come stay with me after Kenta leaves, that was the agreement with him." He said to me and smiled.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be alone," I said to him.

"Do not worry my dear, I will never be alone," he said again and smiled.

"So, this calls for a feast…" Mochu said and clapped his hands together.

"Allow me," I said to him and pulled up my sleeves.

* * *

"Woah," Kenta said coming to the kitchen. I looked at him while setting the table.

"There's one thing you need to know about Alex kid, she's a great cook," Raph said to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Woah," he said again.

"Have a seat boys we made supper," I said to them. They both came to the table. We all sat at the table, I saw Kenta look at all the food on the table.

"Hahaha, try it…" I said to him as Mochu passed some dishes over to him.

"Grandpa," Kenta said to Mochu as he put some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Yes Kenta?" he said to him.

"I can't take everything with me, it won't fit in my bag," he said to him. Mochu chuckled and passed the dishes around.

"I'll ship them to you," he said to him.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your room Kenta," I said to him as I passed a dish to Raphael.

"I get a room?" he said surprised.

"Why wouldn't you?" I said again.

"Oh, cool…." He said and smiled.

"Who do I have to share it with?" he asked curiously.

"Two little turtle kids," I said and smiled.

"Cool," he chimed.

"Oh," I said as my phone vibrated. I reached in to my pocket and pulled it out.

"It's your kid brother Mikey," I said and sighed deeply.

"Well answer it?" Raph said to me.

"Nah I'll let him worry a bit," I said and slid the phone along the table.

"What did he do now?" Raph said as the phone kept vibrating.

"He and his girlfriend took my car out and dented it," I said to him crossing my arms. Kenta looked at us intently listening to our conversation. Mochu laughed.

"Answer it already, he's going to keep ringing," Raph said agitated.

I sighed and picked it up answering the phone.

"Michelangelo," I said extenuating his name.

Kenta laughed and poked his fork in to the mashed potatoes.

"Alex babe, hey…" he said.

"I'm not talking to you," I said to him.

"Oh come on," he said again trying to sound innocent.

"What do you want Mikey?" I said to him sternly.

"Awe, I wanted to say hi to you…. miss yeah girl," he said again trying to sound innocent.

"I've only been gone for one day," I said to him.

"I know, hey look sorry about your car… I know I know I shouldn't have taken it," he said to me.

"Mikey," I said to him. He went silent for a moment.

"Here's the deal, my entire apartment better be cleaned and spotless before I get home tomorrow night," I said to him.

He sighed deeply.

"Dad's already making me do that, he said it's my punishment. He's making Aki help me and then we have to clean out the garage and wash your car and fix it," Mikey whined and sighed.

"Good," I said to him.

"A…." he whined. He always called me this or just by my name anytime he wanted something.

"What?" I said to him agitated.

"Nothing just teasing," he chuckled then laughed.

"Mikey, go do your chores," I said to him sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, love yeah girl," he said then hung up.

"Wow your brother's an idiot," I said to Raph.

"We already knew that, tell me something I didn't know," He said nodding.

"So….. do all of them live with you?"Kenta asked curiously. Mochu looked at him and chuckled.

"God no, I think I'd kill all of them if they did, they live in an old subway station, rebuilt it and made it their home," I said to him.

"So cool," he said again.

We chatted and ate for the rest of the evening, Kenta helped Raphael and Mochu clear the table while I helped with the dishes. Night had fallen quickly, and the sound of crickets and dogs in the neighbouring houses echoed in the night.

As I finished the dishes, I looked over to the living room where Kenta was helping Raphael and Mochu set up sleeping bags on the floor for us. I smiled and wiped my hands on a towel.

I leaned against the counter and texted Vern.

 _'Vern,'_ I sent him a message.

 _'Hey babe,'_ he replied.

 _'So I'm here at Mochu's, heard Mikey broke my car and has to clean our apartment…. Extra bonus for us, should make him do the ironing too,'_ I said to Vern and chuckled.

 _'Yeah I heard, I was there when Splinter kicked his ass,'_ he replied again.

 _'So I had a talk with Kenta,'_ I texted back.

 _'Oh? And…'_ he replied.

 _'He's coming back with us… Mochu is okay with this,_ ' I texted back again.

 _'Alex that's great, I'm sure he's excited,'_ Vern replied.

 _'He is…. Was thinking maybe if you could, change the spare room around a bit, its big enough to fit three kids beds. We could remove the bunk beds and make it special for Keno, and Yuki when they come visit,'_ I texted again.

 _'I got it under control, don't worry…. Enjoy the rest of your trip, I'll see you at home,_ ' he said again.

 _'Thanks Vern,'_ I said to him quickly.

 _'No problem, good night… love yeah,_ ' he texted back.

I walked around the counter to the sleeping bags; Kenta and Raphael were sitting on the blankets talking. Mochu chuckled listening to their conversations; he was dusting his miniature ornaments in a glass cabinet.

"You still have these," I said to him looking at the ornaments.

"Ah, yes you remember…. I kept these all over the temple, hahah…. They are my favorite," he said to me then closed the glass case.

I smiled at Mochu as he came over to the sleeping bags.

"Kenta its bed time," Mochu said to him leaning over towards him.

"Really why?" he said standing up.

Mochu looked at me. I looked at him and clued in. He wanted me to be the assertive one.

"Because its bed time," I said to him as well. Raph looked at me and smiled nodding.

"Awe man," he whined and then sighed.

"Say good night Kenta," Mochu said to him again.

"Good night," he said as he headed for the stairs.

"That's something you need to learn Alexandria, he will be with you from now on… you must get used to being assertive with him," Mochu said to me.

"I'm used to it, I have a niece and nephew," I said to him.

"Hahahaha….having a child is different," Mochu chuckled and followed Kenta up the stairs.

"Good night to the both of you," he said nodding to us.

"Good night Mochu," I said to him.

I fixed the sleeping bag and slid in to it.

Raph looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I said to him.

"You'll make a great mom," he said to me.

"I hope so," I said again and lied back against the sheets. Raph lied down next to me.

"I didn't even notice he had a glass ceiling, the windows look nice, this whole place is like a cabin." I said to Raph admiring the wood.

"Oh I almost forgot," I said and unlocked my cell phone. Mari had sent me a text message with a picture attachment.

I looked at it and smiled.

"What's that?" Raph asked leaning over to me. I turned the phone to him and showed him.

He took it from me and looked at it.

"No way," he said.

"Yes way," I said to him and rested my head against his arm looking at the phone.

"Huh," Raph said looking at the picture.

"You okay?" I said to him.

"Yeah, fine…." He said. I smiled and looked at Mari's sonogram.

"It's a girl she said in her text message," I said to him again.

"Huh," he said without words.

"What's wrong?" I always knew when something was bothering him, because he'd sigh and have nothing to say.

"Are you ready to be a mother Alex?" he asked and looked at me.

"No, but I have to be… Kenta is mine, I brought him in to this world…. Everyone's right I can't just leave him, regardless he'd find me either way," I said and rested my chin against his arm.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," He said again his eyes not moving from the picture.

"Then we'll help each other…." I said to him looking at the picture.

He looked at me and took in a deep breath.

"So what will you name her?" I asked.

"I don't know yet….." he said, I rolled over and looked at the ceiling again.

"How about Miwa?" I said to him.

"Miwa wasn't that dad's daughter's name?" he asked and looked at me.

"Yeah, I think dad would be okay with it…. I think it would fit her perfectly," I said to him. He smirked and thought about it.

"Miwa….. huh," he said after a few moments. I rolled over to my side and looked at him.

"She's cute," I said to him.

"She's still small Alex," Raph chuckled.

"She's still cute," I said to him again.

"Maybe I should….. ask Mari to marry me," he said quietly to himself.

"WHAT?" I half shouted. I held my hand over my mouth.

"Quiet," Raph said to me looking to the stairs. No movement.

"Yes you should," I said to him quickly.

He looked at me.

"Do you think so?" he said again.

"Raphael, duh…" I said and shook his arm.

He chuckled.

"Leo already asked Yuri yesterday….. you slept through it," he teased me.

"What?" I said again trying to be quiet.

"Give me that," I said and took the phone from him.

He chuckled watching me as I texted Leo quickly.

"Are you done arguing with Leo yet?" Raph asked as I kept replying to his messages.

"I'm not arguing I'm … yeah okay so?" I said to him.

"Hahhaha, Leo's probably laughing at you," he said and looked to the ceiling.

"I can't believe he asked Yuri to marry him and he didn't tell me," I said and passed the phone to Raph.

He chuckled and opened the message from Mari again.

"You went to bed early, so it's your fault, he was going to tell you after…. But we were in a rush to get to the airport," he said to me. I lied back down against the sheets.

"Have you guys ever thought about…. Moving to a bigger place, now that you're all having families? Maybe a place like this?" I said to him.

"We like the subway station," he answered me and replied to Mari's message.

"No Raphael, I mean a big place a huge place…. An open place with windows and sunshine, with a big back yard…. A place for the kids to play, maybe an outdoor pool….." I started to say and leaned against his arm.

"Alex we've thought about it, we could never afford a place like that, I mean we do work and make money…. But combined we could never afford to even build something like that, Leo's even said he's always wanted to live in a large place out of the city, somewhere peaceful," Raph said again.

"Hm," I said and watched him as he texted Mari.

"Alex," Raph said again.

"Yeah," I answered him.

"If Karai gets out of prison…. This time, let's kick her ass and send her somewhere far away and make sure of it," he said to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Love yeah Raph," I said to him and rested my head against his arm and closed my eyes.

"Night Alex," he said and looked at the picture again.

* * *

"Donnie, Donnie calm down," I said to him over the phone.

"What do you mean Karai's bail was approved? How?" I asked him again.

"Meaning your aunt posted her bail…. Flashing money in front of a court room apparently works in this country," Donnie said agitated.

"Great! Do we have any idea what her plan is, or why she was released?" I asked him.

"Yeah Alex we think, like Chief Vincent said, it has to do with cyborgs and robotics, she may sabotage the show this week?" Leo said over the phone.

"Alex you and Raph need to get back here today, I know your flight is this evening… see if you can change it, we need to be one step ahead of Karai this time," Leo said again.

"Yes, Vern, April and I are on a stake out we know where she is right now…. we're taking Mikey, Aki and Nina with us and we'll be watching her…" Casey said over the phone.

"Be careful you guys, and yeah I'll see if I can change our tickets," I said to them. Raph waved his hand for me to pass him the phone.

I passed it over.

"Guys don't do anything until we get there, I'm in the mood to kick some…." He said stepping outside to the patio.

"Everything okay Alexandria," Mochu said to me noticing my agitated mood.

"No Mochu," I said to him as he pulled him by the arm. Kenta was nervous or worried I couldn't tell, he kept looking at me and Raphael while in conversation with the guys.

"Karai is out of prison, my aunt paid her bail…. We think she's planning something with the robotics seminar this week," I said to him.

"So you must leave now… I will help you, I can get you to the airport and I know someone who can change your tickets," he said nodding. He went to his hanging phone.

"Wait Mochu, Kenta….. I need to get him a ticket," I said to him.

"I'll take care of it, go to America and do what you must Alex, save the people of New York do not allow them to harm any living soul," he said to me and dialed a number.

"Is everything okay?" Kenta asked me concerned. I bent down to him and touched his arms.

"Kenta something serious is happening in America and we need to leave right away, someone is out of jail and may cause a problem to the people of New York, also us…" I said to him.

"So we have to leave right away?" he asked. He looked scared or nervous.

"Do you want to go back with me Kenta? It's dangerous if you do, and if you want to stay with Mochu I can understand…" I said to him.

Kenta looked over to Mochu who was arranging transport for us and fixing our tickets then he looked to me.

"If I go to America, can I visit Mochu anytime and call him anytime?" he said to me.

"Yes Kenta anytime you like," I said to him.

"You must understand…. You have to do everything we say especially Leo and Splinter and anyone else…. Karai is dangerous, if she knows you're my son she could threaten you and attempt to take you," I said to him as Raph came through the door.

"We won't let Karai come near you or him," Raph said nodding.

Kenta looked at him then me.

"Yeah, I want to go with you," he said again.

"Okay good, now we need to get things sorted out and we are out of here," Raph said.

Mochu hung up and came towards us.

"Hoshi will take care of everything, he will come and pick you up and help you at the airport with your tickets," Mochu said to us.

"Thank you Mochu," I said to him.

"Hoshi will be here within the hour," he said again.

"Okay, we have to get our stuff ready, Kenta do you have your bags ready?" I asked him.

"Yes I think so…" he said.

I followed him to his room to make sure.

"Please protect her and ensure her safety and Kenta's," Mochu said to Raphael.

"We always watch out for Alex, and don't worry…. Kenta will be well protected," Raph said to him.

"I fear she may shadow fight again, she is hiding her anger, I can tell…. She seems frustrated and withdrawing all of her emotions over this Karai, please…. Ensure her safety," he said again to Raph.

"Don't worry…. We will," Raph said to him as Kenta and I came down the stairs.

"Mochu are you sure about this?" I asked him again.

"Alexandria, stop asking me that… yes, take Kenta with you… he deserves that," Mochu said to me again. I nodded to him and smiled.

* * *

Hoshi had arrived within the hour he helped us pack our bags into his car. Kenta stayed at the door talking to Mochu, he seemed upset and sad.

Raph tapped me on the arm. I looked over at Kenta and went to him.

"Are you ready to go?" I said to him.

He sighed deeply.

"Bye grandpa," he said to him and hugged him.

"Kenta take care of yourself and be brave, America is a bigger country then Japan, you will enjoy it there and have fun…" he said to him.

Kenta nodded to him and sighed then turned to the car.

"Don't worry Mochu, he'll be okay…." I said to him.

"Take care of yourself Alexandria and him, I know he will be okay," he said to me.

I nodded to him and turned to the car.

"Thank you for everything, bye Mochu," I said to him and headed to the car.

"Be safe, both of you…." he said watching us pile in to the car. Hoshi pulled out of his drive way and honked at him as he passed the door.

"Kenta?" I said to him noticing his mood. He sat in the back seat clutching his hands against his pants and his head hung low.

"I'm okay," he said to me quietly.

"Hey kid, don't worry…. I know you're scared of going to a far away country, but you'll like it there…." Raph said to him.

"I'm worried I'll never see Mochu again," Kenta said to Raphael.

"Alex keeps her word; you'll see him again…" Raph said tapping his head. Kenta looked at him and smiled.

"Ah Kenta, don't worry…. I have known Alex for a long time when she first came to the temple, do not worry you are in good hands," Hoshi said to him.

"I'm okay Hoshi," Kenta said to him.

"Hoshi thanks for this," I said to him as he pulled into the airport. He parked in the guest parking. We got out of the car as Raphael and Hoshi pulled the luggage from the trunk.

"Alexandria, this is no problem, lets get your tickets fixed…" he said as we walked in to the airport. An American officer came to us in a hurry.

"Alex Tomaki?" he said looking at us.

"Yes?" I said to him curious.

"Chief Vincent requested your tickets to be revoked, you will be taking a military plane back to New York," the officer said to us.

"Well Hoshi thank you, but I guess everything is okay…." I said to him.

"Not a problem my dear, you all have a safe trip…" he said handing me my bag.

"Bye Hoshi, thank you," Kenta said to him waving.

"This way please," the officer said extending his hand. We followed him through the airport to a military area, there were officers, soldiers and pilots near the hanger.

"SORRY ABOUT THIS, IT'S THE FASTEST WAY BACK…." The pilot shouted at us over the sound of the plane.

"IT'S OKAY, AS LONG AS WE GET BACK…." I said to him as the pilot put a helmet on Kenta's head and head phones.

"This is going to be fun…" Kenta said to me. I nodded as we entered the plane. We sat down and put on our belts.

As the plane took off Kenta kept talking to the co-pilot, he was interested on how the plane worked, the co-pilot didn't seem to mind. He actually put Kenta in his lap and let him fly the plane.

I looked at Raph and chuckled.

"Kids good," Raph said.

"When we get back…." I started to say.

"You are doing nothing, we will do a stake out and figure out Karai's plan…. If its sabotage of the robotics show, we'll be one step ahead of her…. You are going to hang out with the kid," Raph said to me crossing his arms.

"Raphael I have to help you guys with this…." I said to him.

"No Alex you have a responsibility right now, he needs clothes, register him for school…. And he needs to adjust to the apartment, we can handle things," He said looking at me. He tapped my head.

The flight felt long, even though a military plane flies faster then a regular plane, the entire morning felt slow and agonising. I closed my eyes during the entire flight and attempted to sleep. That failed miserably because Kenta kept trying to wake me and ask questions.

"Raphael?" Kenta said to him as he squeezed in between us. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah kid?" Raph answered him.

"Do you think everyone will like me?" he asked looking at him.

"Sure they will," I said to him.

"Totally kiddo," Raph also said.

"MA'AM… WE'LL BE LANDING IN TWENTY MINUTES," the pilot shouted at us from the front.

"Thanks," I shouted back at him. I turned to Kenta and put the seat straps on him.

"Wow that was a rough landing," I said to Raphael and Kenta as we walked through the run way to the terminal.

"No kidding," Raph said opening the door for us.

"Alex," I heard April's voice.

"April," I smiled and hurried to her. She hugged me.

"Welcome back," she said and smiled.

"Whose she?" Kenta said and blushed.

"This is April she's a good friend of ours, and the guys used to be her turtles as well…." I said to him.

"Hi," April said and bent down to him.

"Hi," Kenta said and blushed.

"Hahahaha, I think he has a crush," I said to her. We followed her to the waiting area where everyone else waited.

"Good your back," Leo said coming to us.

"Woah," Kenta said his eyes looked to everyone.

"You weren't joking," he said to Raphael.

"Told yeah kid, they're cool…" Raph said to him.

"Hey kid…. You must be Kenta, I'm Mikey… this is Aki," Mikey said to him bending down.

"Woah, cool…. Hi," Kenta said to them.

"We should go, we have a lot to discuss," Donnie said to us and pulled up his glasses.

"Where are Nina and Yuri?" I said to them noticing the girls weren't all here.

"They stayed with the kids and Mari, Casey and Vern are getting us lunch and will meet us at the station," Leo said grabbing our bags.

"Is Mari okay?" Raph asked him as we walked through the revolving doors.

"Yeah she is," Leo said to him.

"Wow what's that?" Kenta asked Donnie pointing to his head.

"It's a scanning device, it has a scanner, radar, light and lenses…." Donnie said to him.

"Wow so you're a scientist?" Kenta said to him again.

"Yeah Kenta Donnie is a really awesome scientist," April said to him.

"Wow," Kenta said as the guys piled in to the truck.

"Can I ride with them?" he asked me.

"Sure I don't see why not," I said to him. Leo looked at me and smiled.

"Come on kiddo," he said helping him in to the truck.

I followed April to her car and rode with her. I hated the truck especially the way Donnie drives it.

"So how does it feel to have your son back?" she asked as we followed the truck.

"Actually okay, I don't know yet because well I don't know anything about him yet, but… he's a good kid," I said to her and smiled.

"Good, Vern's excited he hasn't stopped talking about how proud he is of you bringing Kenta home," she said and smiled.

"Oh, hahaha, good," I smiled.

"Hey April," Leo's voice echoed through her navigation system.

"Don't tell me Donatello installed a voice activation system," I said to her.

"He wouldn't stop nagging so I let him," she said and pressed the red button.

"What's up Leo?" she said to him.

"We have a problem," he said as the truck stopped. April stopped behind them.

"What the hell is that?" I said leaning over the dash. There were people running away from something, we couldn't tell what. The guys jumped out of the truck. April and I opened the car door and ran to the truck.

"What's going on?" I said to them.

"FOOTCLAN," we all said at the same time, noticing lots of the footclan members near a rolled over truck.

"Let's go boys," Leo said to his brothers.

"Wait I want to help," Kenta said.

"No, stay here let the guys handle it," I said to him pulling him so he wouldn't run.

"I'll go help them," April said to me.

"Wait your not weapons trained yet," I said to her.

"Don't worry, I have my other skills," she said and ran after the guys.

"Miss Alex you and Kenta stay in the truck," Aki said grabbing her bow and arrow, she called her sisters for back up as the footclan doubled and filled the street.

"Be careful Aki," I said to her, she ran after the boys.

"Why can't we help them?" Kenta said to me.

"You're not weapons trained yet," I said to him.

I pulled Kenta into the truck.

"Stay here," I said to him and ran back to Aprils car to grab my staff.

"Miss Alex," I heard Yuri's voice.

"Yuri, Nina, Mari," I said to them as Vern parked his car near us.

"Good your home," she said adjusting her fans.

"Go they need help," I said to her.

"You two stay here," she said to us as she and Nina ran to the guys.

"Mari go," I said to her.

She adjusted her straps around her body.

"Vern stay with them," she said to him and ran after her sisters.

"Hey," he said to me and smiled.

"Hey," I said. Casey and numerous police officers filled the area.

* * *

"LEO," Raph shouted at him from on top of the truck.

"This truck had robotic parts in it," Donnie said searching the back of the truck.

"Great, Karai out of prison…." Mikey said knocking out some of the men.

"… a robotics truck robbed," he added twirling his nunchucks.

"What else?" he said and jumped to the air kicking one of the men down.

"What was taken?" Leo asked his brother as he came towards the back of the truck.

"Everything," Donnie said adjusting his lenses. He scanned the entire truck.

"Guys we have a problem," April said to them as she slowly backed herself towards them.

"What?" Leo said coming around the truck.

The girls gathered near her protecting her.

"What the hell is that?" Casey said as the officers withdrew their guns and looked at the herd of footclan coming towards them.

They were hovering around a large robotic spider.

* * *

"Vern," I said to him pushing him aside.

I twirled my staff and knocked out the footclan men near us.

"Kenta stay in the truck," Vern said to him.

"What….. is that?" Vern said coming around to the front of the truck. He saw the large robotic spider as well.

"A robotic spider," I said to him holding my staff behind my body.

"AAAAH," I heard Kenta shout.

"What is it?" I came back around the truck to him.

"SPIDERS," we both said as small baby robotic spiders started attacking us.

"AAAHH," I shouted trying to stomp on them and brush them off my body.

"STOMP ON THEM," Vern said as we started stomping on the spiders.

"Good I think we got them all," I said noticing there was no more spiders.

"The guys need help," Vern said noticing the guys attacking the large mechanical spider.

"Go help them," I said to him.

"You know it," He said and got in to his car.

"Why didn't you go?" Kenta said jumping out of the truck.

"Someone has to stay and protect you," I said to him.

"Woah," Kenta said as he watched Vern swerve his car in to the footclan army knocking down the spider.

"He does that always," I said to Kenta.

That's when I felt a gun along my back.

"AAAH," Kenta shouted. I turned around and saw three footclan men behind us. One of them had Kenta around the neck and the other two held their guns to me.

"Put the weapon down, or the child gets it," the man holding Kenta said.

I kicked my staff to the ground.

"Let him go," I said to them holding my hands up.

"I don't think so, there's someone who wants to see you," one of the men said, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to a black armored truck.

"KENTA,"I shouted at him as the man let him go. He pushed them in to the truck and slid the door shut.

"Aaah," Kenta said and climbed over the seats to the front.

"What do I do, what do I do," He said to himself sitting in the driver seat.

"I know," he said to himself. He hit the car horn and kept honking.

"Guys," Vern said looking at the truck.

"Go we got this," Raph said clapping his hands together as him and Mikey tied up the footclan.

The girls helped him tie up the rest of the men together as the police vans started piling the men in to the back.

Leo, Donnie, April and Vern ran back to the truck.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: haven't had a computer for a while so took me long to write this. Wow!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Kenta," Leo said sliding open the truck door.

"THEY TOOK HER," he shouted panicked. He jumped from the front seat to the back.

"Calm down, calm down," Vern said to him trying to calm him.

"You have to go, go find her they took her…." He said again shaking Donnie by the arms.

"Calm down, she has a tracking device on her, I'll find her," Donnie said to him.

* * *

"Let me go," I hissed angrily.

My arms were tied behind my back and I was blindfolded. I had no idea where I was or taken too, but I knew it wasn't good.

I heard lots of voices around me. One voice stuck out from the rest….Karai.

"Tie her up to the chair, I don't want any surprises from her," Karai's voice said. I felt the men who had me by the arms forcefully pull me down to a chair.

They took off my blindfold.

"What…." I hissed noticing Karai and my aunt hovering around a round cubicle.

"Alexandria," my aunt said and looked at me.

"Aunt Mary why are you with Karai?" I asked her.

"Because she is funding my project," Karai said and crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to let you know what I was planning…." Karai said coming around my chair.

"Actually I'll show you…." she leaned over my shoulder and said this.

"What the hell….. did you do Karai," I said bewildered as a large white curtain opened to a glass room.

* * *

"Well…. Well…." Kenta said nervously. He leaned over Donnie's desk looking at the screens.

"Kenta," Vern said to him.

"You need to calm down, Donnie can't work if you're nervous around him," Vern said pulling him off the chair.

"My dad will find aunty, he always does," Yuki said to him.

"I'm Keno," Keno said to Kenta introducing himself.

"Hi," Kenta said to him.

"Want to see my room?" Keno said to him trying to distract Kenta from worrying over my kidnapping.

"Okay," Kenta said to him and followed him.

"How did this happen?" Splinter said to the guys as he came around the table to Donnie's desk.

"We were careless, we shouldn't have left Alex alone unprotected," Leo said with a deep sigh.

"This is no one's fault, but find her…. And quickly, whomever may have taken her might be working with Karai," Splinter said to everyone.

"Kenta is upset," Yuri said coming out of Keno's room.

"He wants Alex back…. Someone should talk to him," Yuri said to everyone.

"He doesn't know any of us," Vern said looking at Keno's room.

"I will speak with him," Splinter said going to Keno's room.

"Grandpa," Keno said as Splinter came in to his room.

"Hi," Kenta said to Splinter. He looked at him awkwardly and shifted away slightly.

"You must be Kenta," Splinter said to him and sat down on the floor near Keno and Yuki.

"Yeah," he said and sighed deeply.

"Kenta this is our grandpa," Yuki said to him.

"Alex….. I mean my mom, said I shouldn't have come here because it's dangerous," he said to Splinter.

"Now she's taken," he said again.

"It is dangerous here Kenta, but you do need to understand your mother is a strong willed person, no one can contain her… she will do everything in her power to come back to us, especially you," Splinter said to Kenta trying to reassure him.

"What if she doesn't, what if they can't find her," Kenta said nervously.

"My dad always finds her, she has a tracking device on her, he'll find her…" Yuki said to him and pushed up her glasses.

"I hope so," Kenta said to her.

"That's right Kenta, Donatello is very educated in what he can do, he's a scientist, and he's never failed at what he does…." Splinter said to him.

Kenta looked out the opened door towards the guys as they hovered around Donnie's computers.

"I like your room," Kenta said to Keno.

He smiled and jumped up to his feet.

"Then you'll totally like this," Keno said coming around Kenta to his toy box.

Splinter stood up to his feet, he tapped Kenta on the head and left the room.

* * *

"He okay?" Vern asked as Splinter came towards them.

"For now, but I fear he will lose his way if we don't find Alex," Splinter said to them.

The girls and April hovered near Splinter watching the screens carefully.

* * *

"Let me go Karai…" I hissed at her watching her movement carefully.

"You are sick, you're an egotistic maniac, who in the right mind would do that to their own father?" I said to her looking at the glass room.

"I'm not in my right mind, you see Alex… you thought you killed my father, but you didn't…. his body was persevered and kept in a liquid pod protecting him," She said as the lights flickered on in the room.

"Baxter Stockmen?" I said surprised. He was alive, how was that even possible, I killed him…. My shooting stars killed him, I was sure of it.

"Surprised to see him alive? Yes he was wearing bullet proof vest, which came in handy against your ninja stars, he's alive…. And he's keeping my father alive, by turning him into a cyborg," she said pacing around me. I looked at Baxter diligently working in the other room.

"Your both sick," I said to her fidgeting in the chair trying to break the rope around my arms.

"Your aunt was generous enough to fund Baxter's robotics research," she said and snickered as my aunt hovered around Baxter in the other room.

"Let me out of here Karai so I can kick your ass, and hers and Baxter's," I said to her and laughed.

"I don't think so, you're a threat to us right now, so I can't let you go, not just yet," she said and slammed her hands on the chairs handles, and looked at me.

"I want your parent's wills, they have information in it that I need, and a microchip that Baxter needs," she said sliding the chair with me in it, against a wall.

"You're not getting them," I said to her and snickered.

"Am I?" she said and came over to a metal counter, she slid opened a drawer and pulled out a knife. I looked at her and the knife.

"What are you doing?" I said to her nervously.

"Here's the deal, you give me the wills, and I won't cut your pretty little face up….. do you miss that scar you had before?" she said and pressed the tip of the blade near my lips.

"Back off Karai," I said and kicked her in the legs. She tipped backwards but held her ground.

"Stupid idiot," she hissed at me.

"You two," she said to the two footclan men near the glass doors, they came over to her.

"Untie her," she said to them.

They came around the chair and cut the rope binding my arms, then forcefully pulled me near her.

"Let this be a warning to you, you have 48hrs to deliver those wills to me," she said and struck me with the knife along my face.

I flinched and turned my head.

"Fail and I will ensure your death and everyone you love," she said again. I turned my face and looked at her.

"Hm, enjoy that scar," she said and tapped my cheek. I flinched and felt a searing pain along the side of my mouth.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said. She quickly turned and cut me along my chest ripping my shirt, leaving a deep wound over my chest. I screamed and fell forward.

"Take her out of here, send her to her…. Turtles," she said to the two men. They nodded and dragged me by the arms out the glass doors.

I fell in and out of consciousness as the two footclan drove away from the building in their van.

* * *

"Toss her out near the building?" one of the men asked as the van stopped.

"Yeah, let the rats get her, they'll smell the blood and come running," one of them said as they picked me up.

"Guys I'm going out with Raphael to get some pizza, anyone want to join us?" Mikey said near the door.

"Get some pepperoni and ham," Yuri said as she leaned over the computer desk near Leo.

"Will do," Mikey said.

"Wait I want to come," April said grabbing her jacket.

"Leo…." I stuttered out trying to bang on the metal door. I was losing to much blood I could barely focus.

"Hey doll face," Mikey started to say as he opened the door. I grabbed his leg just as he stepped out.

"ALEX," Raph shouted bending to me.

"Oh my god she's bleeding," April said panicked.

"LEO, DONNIE," Mikey shouted as Raph carefully picked me up off the ground.

"Don't let the kids come out here," April said as Raph carried me through the room to the metal table.

"What happened?" Donnie said leaning over me.

Keno peered out of his room, Kenta was behind him.

"Stay inside," Yuri said to them and closed the door.

"She's losing too much blood we have to bandage her wounds," Donnie said. Leo frantically reached for the first aid kit as April called Dr. M.

"Don…." I stuttered out.

"Alex don't speak you have a wound on your cheek," he said to me taping up the wound.

"Karai….. she did this," I whispered to him.

Leo and Raph leaned in.

"Stop talking," Raph said to me as everyone frantically kept me from passing out.

I grabbed Donnie by the arm getting his attention.

"Baxter Stockman, he's alive….." I whispered to him.

"What impossible Alex we, you, killed him," Donnie said leaning over me.

That's when I passed out. I had lost way too much blood my entire body had shut down.

* * *

"That girl must have a luck charm or something, for what she has been through since I've known her and you guys, I'm surprised..." Dr. M said coming out of my room.

"She's alive, I stitched her wounds, she need to keep them in for a few weeks…." He said taking in a deep breath.

"So, she's okay?" Mikey said concerned.

"Yeah, she really needs to be more careful, that wound on her chest was deep, the slightest movement of whoever did it could've pierced her heart," Dr. M said running his hands through his hair.

Donnie and Raph took in a deep breath as they hovered near my door.

"I'll prescribe her some pain killers," Dr. M said handing Leo a paper.

"Thanks," Leo said to him as he walked him to the door.

"Seriously, she needs to stop this, she's human….not like you guys, she can't handle everything like you can," Dr. M said to Leo at the door.

"Don't worry, this is the last draw for her," Leo said to him. The doctor nodded and headed out the door.

Vern came out of my room and sighed deeply.

"You should go home," Raph said to him tapping his shoulder.

"Maybe take Kenta with you? He's been upset," Donnie said to him in almost a half whisper.

Vern looked over at him as he sat at the table staring at my room.

"Kenta," Vern said to him.

"Yes?" Kenta said standing up. He came over to Vern who was standing near my bedroom door.

"Why don't you come home with me?" he said to him.

"Why?" Kenta replied, worry filled his voice.

"Because I think it would be for the best if you came with me, you can sleep in your own room, and get your mind off things," Vern said to him. Kenta looked to the ground then to Vern.

"I think it's a good idea Kenta, Alex will wake up soon and when she does we'll take her home," Leo said to him and bent down to one knee.

"Could we have crackers and cheese? I always have them as a snack, it helps me clear my head," Kenta asked Vern.

"Sure," he said and came around him to the table.

"Dad," Keno said. He seemed worried as well, he kept staring at my room.

"Yes Keno?" Leo said to him.

"Can we go with Vern too?" he asked, Yuki came to his side and nodded as well.

"I think it would be best we've had a long day, and I think it would be best if the kids slept outside the house tonight, no need for them to see Alex this way," Donnie said coming towards Yuki.

"Under one condition... you respect Vern and listen to him," Yuri said to Keno. He nodded and ran to his room to gather his things.

"Yuki you too," Nina said to her.

"I will," Yuki said and also ran to her room. Kenta went back to the table and grabbed his bag.

"Call me when she wakes up," Vern said to Leo as the kids waited for him by the garage door.

"I will, we'll take her over, she needs rest… and she won't fight with us anymore, this way she can stay at home and relax," Leo said to him following him to the door.

"Good," Vern opened the door as the kids ran in to the garage.

"There will be an officer watching your apartment, if you have any trouble call us," Donnie said to him as well.

"Will do, good night everyone," Vern said to them and closed the door.

"April and I will go too, I have to file a lot of paper work and some of my team is on stake out watching Karai and Alex's aunt," Casey said grabbing his jacket off the table.

"Be careful, if you guys need anything as well call us," Raph said to them too as they both followed behind Vern to the garage.

"Call me okay," April said to Raph and tapped him on the arm.

"For sure," he said and as they closed the door behind them.

"Now what?" Mikey said and sighed he looked to his brothers who kept staring at my room.

"We work to figure out Karai's plan," Donnie said and went to his desk. Nina nodded and followed behind him.

* * *

"Splinter…" I stuttered out and turned to him.

"Alex darling don't speak, you have stitches on the side of your mouth," Splinter said pressing a cold cloth over my forehead.

"Karai…. She did this," I stuttered out to him in almost a whisper.

"Don't speak, we know we will figure this out…" he said to me again.

"Donnie….. Where is he?" I said to him again.

"He's working on figuring this out," Splinter said again.

"Donnie….." I said in almost a half whisper. Splinter shouted for him.

"What is it?" Donnie and the guys opened my door and came in.

"Alex your awake," he said and kneeled down in front of my bed.

"Karai…." I stuttered out to him.

"Don't speak kid you've got stitches," Raph said also kneeling down.

"Baxter Stockman…. He's alive, he wasn't dead…" I said to him again.

"Alex, how can he be alive…. We all saw you kill him with your throwing stars?" Leo said to me as well.

"No….." I stuttered out to them. Leo touched my head and moved the cloth soaking it in the basin. Splinter stood up and left my room closing the door.

"He's alive…. He wore a vest," I said to them.

"A bullet proof vest? It is possible it would've stopped the stars from penetrating his skin," Donnie said to his brothers.

"Shredder…. Karai has him, his body…." I said again as Leo pressed the cloth to my forehead again.

"What?" Mikey said pulling the blanket over me.

"What do you mean Alex, girl you're making no sense…." Raph said to me as well.

"He's alive Raphael, she has his body modified….. his arm was robotic," I said to him.

"She's turning her father into a cyborg, what sick person would do that to their own father," Mikey said to his brothers.

"Don… please," I said and grabbed his hand.

"What Alex what is it?" He said and leaned in to me.

"You and Nina, Leo…. And Yuri, go stay with Vern and the kids…. Please, protect them," I said to him.

"Alex we need to stay here with you, and figure out Karai's next move," he said leaning in to me.

"No…. please, stay there with them….Mikey and Aki stay with April please," I said to him pleading with the guys to protect everyone.

Donnie looked to Leo.

"Alex, Raph and Mari will stay with you," Leo said to me again. He took the cloth off my forehead.

"Just stay with them…. Please," I said again.

"We will, don't worry yourself," Donnie said and tapped my forehead.

"She's really warm," he said looking to Leo.

"I know," Leo said placing the cloth to my forehead again.

"Guys you go, Mari and I will take care of her," Raph said standing to his feet.

"Okay," Leo said and kissed my forehead.

"Get better girl," Mikey said to me and touched my head.

Donnie closed the door behind them and went over to the girls who sat at the table discussing a tactic to lure Karai out.

"So we were thinking," Yuri started to say. Leo came over to them and sat down.

"Alex wants us to protect everyone, stay with them for the night," Leo said to the girls.

"Oh?" Nina questioned.

"Mari, Raph and Splinter are with Alex," Donnie said to them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave her like this?" Aki asked as they all looked to my room.

"Yes, we must…. Alex is right, we must protect Vern, April and Casey… as well as the children," Splinter said coming around the table.

"Alright…." Yuri said. Everyone agreed and went to their rooms to gather there things.

* * *

"We should've stayed with you… I should've stayed with you," Raph said to me as he changed the cloth again.

"No, this is no one's fault…." I stuttered out to him.

"Stop talking," he said noticing the pad over my cheek had a red spot.

"You're bleeding through your stitches," he said carefully taking the pad off.

Mari slid opened the door and came in to my room.

"Everyone's left," she said closing the door. She kneeled down in front of my bed.

"Pass me those pads will yeah," Raph said to Mari. She reached over to the dresser and grabbed the pads opening the pouch.

"Oooh," Mari said to herself and rubbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Raph said to her as he placed a pad to my cheek.

"She's been feisty all morning," she said and sighed.

"Oh….." Raph said a little nervous. They both looked at eachother and laughed.

"Raph," I half whispered to him.

He leaned over me and took the cloth off my forehead.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he said.

"I'm so cold," I said to him and closed my eyes again.

"She is cold," Mari said to him and slid in to bed next to me.

"Good idea," he said and crawled over me as well and lied down.

"Tomorrow we have to start looking…." I mumbled out.

"Seriously kid, did you see what happened to you today. No Alex you won't be involved in this anymore," Raph said agitated.

"Fine," I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Dad, mom how come you're here? Is auntie okay?" Keno asked as Leo and Yuri came through the door.

"Yeah she's okay, she's asleep. She wanted us to stay with you guys, Mikey and Aki went to April's," Leo said picking up Keno.

"Oh," Yuki said adjusting her glasses. Nina picked her up and hugged her.

"Where's Kenta?" Leo asked looking around the living room.

"He's with Vern, showing him his room," Keno said and smiled.

"Hi," Kenta said coming through the hallway.

"Hey guys," Vern said to them following Kenta.

"Everything okay?" Vern asked concerned.

"Yeah Alex is fine she's with Raph, Mari and dad…. She asked for us to come stay with you guys," Donnie said sliding out of the kitchen so Vern could open the fridge.

"Cool so you guys are staying here?" Kenta questioned again and climbed up to the bar stool at the counter.

"Yup it's what your mom wanted kid," Leo said leaning in to him.

"It's midnight why are the three of you still up?" Yuri said and crossed her arms.

"Awe it's too early to sleep," Yuki whined as Donnie took her from Nina.

"Come on brats, bed time," Leo said picking up Keno under his arm. Keno huffed.

"You too Kenta," Vern said to him and picked him up off the stool.

"Do I have too?" he whined as well.

"Yup you do," Vern said nodding to him.

Kenta sighed and followed behind the guys down the hallway.

Kenta climbed in to bed as Yuki and Keno climbed into theirs.

"Dad," Yuki said to him taking off her glasses.

"Yes Yuki?" Donnie asked pulling the sheets over her.

"This Karai person, why is she after aunt Alex?" Yuki asked trying to make sense of things.

"We fought her and her dad and put them in jail before you were born, now she's out…. She wants revenge on your aunt and all of us," Donnie said to her.

"Why though?" Keno asked as well.

"Because we didn't only put her and her father in jail, we shut down their entire experiment and saved the entire city from another tyrant Krang," Leo said to him.

"My grandpa said that Shredder is a very bad man, I saw him on TV," Kenta said to them. Leo and Donnie looked over at him.

"He is Kenta, I hope none of you ever have to meet him," Leo said to all three of them.

"Is my mom going to be okay?" Kenta asked pulling the sheets over him.

"Yes, she will be…. Although she shouldn't fight with us anymore," Leo said to Kenta as he tapped his head.

"You know she will, grandpa says she's the chosen one and that chosen warriors always have missions and fight without inhibition," Kenta said again.

"Don't worry Kenta, we won't let her fight with us anymore…." Leo said again standing up.

"You won't be able to stop her, its her mission…. I have one too, but I'm not fully trained yet. We all have missions too," he said again.

Leo looked to Donnie then to Kenta.

"We will talk about this tomorrow, this isn't something that concerns kids so don't you three worry about it," Leo said bending down to his bed.

Kenta rolled over and grabbed his bag that hung on the bed post. He unzipped it and pulled out a small brown bear, he unzipped the back of the bear and pulled out a microchip.

He held it up to them.

Donnie came towards him and took it from his hand. He pulled his gear over his eyes and scanned it.

"Grandpa said that this is what mom was hiding, he said that it used to belong to her parents, and that it could save or destroy the entire world," Kenta said sliding his bag away.

"We will take care of this Kenta, now all three of you…. Go to sleep," Leo said to them and went to the door turning off the lights.

Yuki and Keno chuckled under their blankets as he closed the door.

* * *

"Raphael," Mari said to him as he pulled a blanket over me.

"Yeah," he said looking at her.

"I haven't thought of a name yet," she said tapping my forehead.

"Neither have I," he said as well.

"Alex was thinking something along the lines of Miwa," he said again being discrete.

"Miwa? Isn't that the name of Splinters daughter?" Mari asked.

She looked to the large window in my room and saw Splinter hovering around the room cleaning.

"Donnie named Yuki after our mother, Leo named Keno because well… that's the name he picked out of a hat, Alex chose it, and now she thought of Miwa…." He said to her again.

"Do you think Splinter would mind?" She asked and slid out of the bed.

"Splinter, could we talk to you?" Mari said to him sliding the door opened. He looked at her and pushed the broom to the table.

"Her name is Miwa…." I mumbled and rolled over. I could hear them conversing, I was awake and sleep at the same time.

"Hahahah, picking a name for the little one I see," Splinter said coming through the room.

"Miwa would be a lovely name," he said to both of them.

"Alex picked it," Raph said looking at me.

"We hope that's okay?" Mari asked him.

"Ah, Miwa is a lovely name and it would suit her well," Splinter said to the both of them.

"I think so too," Raph said as well as I rolled over to my side. He carefully climbed over my bed and followed Mari and Splinter out of my room.

* * *

Donnie whistled as my computer compiled the information off the microchip.

"What has Alex gotten herself in to?" he said tapping on the keys.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked leaning in towards him.

"This Leo, is highly classified information…. Level one, the Japanese military and police department were probably the only people who knew of this information. We cannot let it get into anyone's hands, especially Alex's aunt or Karai," Donnie said pushing his glasses up.

"I don't follow," Leo said again as Yuri and Nina came through the hallway and to the couch. Nina sat down next to Donnie and Yuri on the floor next to Leo.

"What are you saying…. Alex's parents were involved in some sort of military operation?" Vern asked opening his can and also coming around the couch.

"Not likely, Alex's mother was a scientist and her father a martial artist and…. Scientist," Donnie said opening a file on the screen labeled 'level one Dr. Tomaki'.

A movie file played.

" _Alexandria_ ," my mother said on the footage. She adjusted the screen of her camcorder and sat down on a white chair. She was in a white room, must have been a lab or something, she was wearing a lab coat.

 _"_ _You've probably already found this chip in the bear we gave you as a child and this footage._

 _I'm glad, your father and I are working on a secret military experiment, I'm sure you remember me telling you of this when you were ten._

 _The experiment is successful. We succeeded._

 _We created the first robotic engineered android. It doesn't use any human parts like cyborgs do, its job is to help the police and military combat evil. Fight alongside them, help for good._

 _You remember project peace keepers. We did it, we created them. This is the first ever prototype robotic android we made in our lab here in Japan._

 _Even Eric Sachs didn't know of this, this was top secret information. This microchip was encoded by your father, and all the information for recreating mutants and android are on here. File number 09813 is locked with a password….I'm sure when you meet your turtles they'll help you crack it, that file contains ever single scientific formula for recreating mutants. Do not allow Sachs, or anyone obtain that information._

 _Do not let this microchip get into the wrong hands Alexandria, if enemies obtain it…. I fear it would be used for evil and not good. It could cause catastrophic events._

 _Compile the information memorize it, hide it…. And destroy this microchip._

 _Be careful Alexandria,_

 _Be safe."_

The footage went black.

Donnie looked at Leo.

"This is not good, this must be what Alex's aunt is after…." Donnie said to everyone in the room.

"Then no one must get this information, do whatever you guys can to keep this microchip hidden and those wills safe. If Alex's aunt and Karai get their hands on those wills they could…." Vern started to say. Donnie nodded and transferred all its contents to his microcomputer.

"…. If it gets into their hands they could manipulate the will to ensure they get everything out of Alex, including this microchip," Leo said to them.

"It's 2AM we can't call Casey now to discuss this," Yuri said looking at my clock.

"We deal with this first thing in the morning," Leo said to them again.

"I'll call Raphael and tell him to meet us here first thing," Nina said standing up and coming around the table to my phone.

Donnie handed Yuri his phone and she texted Mikey and April asking for them to meet at the apartment in the morning as well.

* * *

I rolled over in bed and yawned.

"What time is it?" I said to myself looking at my alarm clock. It flashed 8:45AM. I sighed and sat up. I looked through my window, the entire place was quiet. Raph and Mari didn't seem to be around. I shifted the sheets off me and slid out of bed.

I slid opened the door and looked around.

"Huh, where's Raphael and Mari?" I said outloud.

"Ah, they went to your apartment my dear," Splinter said coming out of his room. I looked at him and jumped out of the door.

"How come?" I asked again and stretched my arms.

"Donatello had some information he wanted to discuss with everyone," Splinter said coming towards me.

"Well then I should head over there too," I said turning to my room.

"Alex please don't involve yourself in these matters anymore, leave it to your brother's to take care of it," he said at my door.

"It's my apartment Splinter…. Besides I want to check up on Kenta," I said to him shuffling with a bag on my bed.

"Alex darling you need to rest your stitches haven't fully healed yet," he said again with a deep sigh.

II pulled the white bandaid off my chest and turned to him.

"I've healed…. Remember when I touched the staff again and started training my body now heals itself," I said to him.

He didn't seem surprised at all, even though I had a scar my skin healed and the stitches dissolved from my skin.

"Splinter come with me, I don't like you to be alone, I'll be a few minutes," I said to him and smiled.

"Alright… but please allow Donatello to take care of things," he said again and tapped his hand to my cheek.


End file.
